There Is A Town
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: Based on the Tv show Once upon a time. When a girl claiming to be his sister shows up on his doorstep Shaggy has no choice but to take her back to her home in New Salem. When he arrives he's thrust into his biggest mystery yet.
1. chapter 1

ONCE UPON A TIME.

The ballroom where the wedding was happening was full. The entire kingdom rejoiced in the marriage of Princess Christina to Prince Norville or as Christina called him Shaggy. The Evil King's reign had been ended by the love of Shaggy and Christina and their suffering was over or so they thought. Just as they were about to kiss the doors to the ballroom swung open. A man strode in his skin pale as ice, his hair like coal and his eyes red and full of anger. The lavish clothes he wore were a dead give away to anyone that didn't recognize him right away.

"It's the king!"

"Run,"

"He's not king any longer," Christina soothed the panicked guests.

"Very true princess but that doesn't matter," he said striding towards the newlyweds with slow even steps "Because tomorrow I will begin my work and the finished result will make you mine and poor, poor Shaggy won't even remember you,"

He stood right in front of them now a malevolent smile on his face.

"Never," Shaggy growled.

The ex-king didn't respond and instead disappeared in a puff of swirling red smoke.

…...

* * *

Sugie sighed heavily as she read the book yet again. How silly that one book explained how they all had gotten into this mess. She looked back at the picture from the wedding. The ex-king looked so proud standing tall, dressed in black. Yet, her brother looked fearsome as if he wanted to shred his foe to pieces and he probably did. Funny to think she had once lived in a realm of magic and mystery and now she was doomed to live in a town where everyone was bending to the Evil King's will without even knowing it. Sugie knew however that the time had come to break the curse and she knew just how to do it.

…...

A loud knock on the door roused Shaggy from his sleep. He sat up from his resting place on the tattered couch and groaned. For some reason, he had been dreaming of knights, castles and a mysterious princess once again. He shook these thoughts out of his head as he gingerly stepped over Scooby who still slumbered on the knit rug in front of the couch. Shuffling across the hardwood floors he grasped the doorknob still yawning. He pulled open the door and looked around. Standing on the porch was a ten-year-old girl. Her flaming red hair blew around in the chilly wind, Her clothes were old looking but well kept; she smiled at him extending her hand while the other clutched a beaten, brown book.

"Yes?" Shaggy asked confused as to how a ten-year-old girl was here without an adult in sight.

"My name's Sugie, I'm your sister,"

"I don't have a sister," Shaggy replied as the girl followed him inside.

"Yeah, you do you just don't remember me,"

"How'd you even get here?" Shaggy asked Sugie as she went to the kitchen in search of food.

As Sugie opened the refrigerator Scooby awoke and upon smelling something strange he dashed to the kitchen barking defensively at the stranger who simply paid him no mind while Shaggy restrained him.

"I took the bus," Sugie said flatly as she grabbed the milk and poured herself a glass.

"And your parents were okay with that?" Shaggy asked loosening his grip on Scooby who was calming down.

"I don't live with my parents," Sugie explained in between gulps of milk.

"Then who do you live with and where?"

"I live in New Salem,"

"But that's to hours from her,"

"I know,"

"Well, let's go and get you home," Shaggy declared.

"But I just got here,"

"And now, you're going home,"

Sugie sighed standing from her seat at the table. Without another word, Shaggy led her back outside and to his car. The car ride back to New Salem was quiet until Shaggy finally asked Sugie about her book. She smiled seemingly very happy that he had asked.

"This book is proof,"

"Proof?"

"Proof that you and I don't belong here,"

…...

* * *

Christina sat in a chair nearest the window. She couldn't shake the awful, awful feeling in her stomach. Drew had meant what he'd said Christina knew that and since she had woken up before sunrise that morning she had done little else than worry.

"Christina we've found a solution," Molly cried phasing into the room her cape fluttering behind her.

"Which is?"

"The other fairies have made a memory potion that will survive the curse!"

"How does that work?

"Well, Maggie is going to drink it so that her memories survive and resurface,"

"When?"

"At the right time,"

"Good, has she-"

"She just did,"

"THE CURSE IS HERE" people began to scream.

Shaggy burst through the doors rushing to embrace his wife. They turned back to the window to see what was going on. A thick red cloud of magic was sweeping through the land leaving nothing behind. As the magic swept into the castle Shaggy and Christina clung to each other.

"I'll always love you," Shaggy whispered before the curse swept them away.

…...

* * *

By this time Shaggy and Sugie had arrived in New Salem. The town was quiet many were asleep due to the late hour.

"Well, which way to your home?" Shaggy asked.

"I can't go back there," Sugie argued.

"Like, why not?"

"Well-"

"SUGIE"

The duo turned around to see a woman rushing to them. She had black and pink hair, pale skin and sharp blue eyes. She was dressed modestly wearing a knit sweater and a long black skirt.

"Hi, Ms. Daniels," Sugie greeted cheerfully.

"Where have you been? The Mayor was losing it!" Ms, Daniels cried.

"The mayor?" Shaggy asked pointedly.

"Yeah"

"Come on show me where to go," Shaggy ordered.

Sugie directed them through the streets until they stopped at the largest home and by far the fanciest. Pristine white columns added to the castle-like feel of the large home surrounded by a metal fence. Shaggy pulled his mouth closed after a few minutes of staring and followed Sugie up the brick path to the front door which was swung open by a frantic looking girl just around Shaggy's age.

"Drew come quickly!" she yelled into the house before rushing out to embrace Sugie.

Shaggy was quick to note the fancy clothes she wore. That coupled with the house and the mayor confused Shaggy as to why Sugie would ever want to leave or be unhappy there. Clearly, this girl whoever she was, cared deeply for the ten-year-old.

"Y-you're squishing me," Sugie wheezed.

"I'm sorry. Where were you today?"

"Finding him," Sugie explained pointing to Shaggy.

"Sugie,"

Sugie let out an audible gulp before turning to the doorway. Shaggy followed her gaze, seeing who was making her so nervous. Eyes the color of coal met his own as the stranger walk down the path with an air of authority. He wore a dark suit as if he were preparing to go somewhere important. This must have been the mayor.

"Yes, Drew?" Sugie squeaked.

"We were so worried," Drew cried sweeping the ten-year-old off her feet.

Shaggy stood there dumbfounded as Drew placed Sugie back on her feet.

"Christina, why don't you take Sugie inside and get her fed?"

"Yes, of course,"

With the two girls gone Shaggy was left with Drew.

"Come inside we have much to discuss," Drew said after a few moments.

"Like, I suppose we do,"

Shaggy had no idea what he was getting into.


	2. Chapter 2

Shaggy followed Drew into the house quietly. He took this time to properly observe his surroundings. The pristine upscale look continued well beyond the outside. This confused Shaggy even more. Why would Sugie run away from a place like this? They passed the two girls on their way to what Shaggy presumed was the living room. Sugie was seated at a large mahogany table. Christina sat beside her asking her questions and making conversation. Shaggy turned his attention back to Drew and was soon seated in the living room. A large fireplace was to his left. The coffee table was in front of it with books and magazines were neatly stacked. Scooby settled down on the red throw rug while Shaggy and Drew took the chairs on either side of the coffee table.

"Thank you for bringing Sugie home," Drew began.

"You're welcome," Shaggy responded.

"I just don't understand why she's so unhappy suddenly," Drew continued.

"She thinks you're evil,"

"What?"

"She has this book. She claims we're all in it,"

"Interesting,"

"Well, I'd better get going," Shaggy yawned.

"Yes, you should," Drew agreed.

Shaggy walked to the front door. He felt like he was being watched every step of the way. Something didn't sit well with him about Drew. Nonetheless, he went on his way. He walked back through the streets observing things. Several small shops lined the street. There were actually several places but what really caught his attention was the large clock tower in the town square. The hands on the clock were stuck.

"In all my years here I've never seen that clockwork,"

Shaggy turned and saw the same woman from earlier was standing beside him.

"Don't they ever try to fix it?" he questioned confusedly.

"No,"

"Then why keep it around?"

"The Mayor likes it,"

"Oh,"

"My name's Laura," the woman said extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you, My name's Shaggy,"

…...

* * *

Draculaura couldn't find her cousin anywhere. It really wasn't hard to get lost in her Uncle's castle. Radu had said that Christina was in her room but Draculaura couldn't remember where it was.

"Laura, are you looking for me?"

Draculaura turned to see Christina grinning at her.

"Christina!" Draculaura cried rushing to embrace her cousin.

"I missed you,"

"I missed you more,"

"Wait, where's Sibella?"

"She and Mother will be here tomorrow just in time for your birthday ball,"

"Would you like to see my dress?"

"Yes, and then you can tell me about this Prince Shaggy you've been writing about,"

"Come on,"

…...

* * *

Shaggy climbed into his van where he found Scooby asleep. He still had a hard time trying to figure out how this had all happened. True, the mayor seemed cold but he seemed to care for Sugie. Still, there was something unsettling about Drew. Shaggy just couldn't place his finger on it. Just as he was about to drive over the town line a raccoon skirted in front of his van. In an attempt to avoid hitting it he swerved but, he slid off the road and right into the sign that read: now leaving town.

Shaggy growled. He had just totaled his van. Great, just great. He got out with Scooby limping after him. Maybe there was a hotel he could stay in overnight.

So, he walked back into town finding a small hotel on the corner of Main Street. This would do just fine. He entered the establishment and looked around. Seeing no one at the front desk he rang the bell.

"Coming," a chipper voice called.

A door opened and a girl with Purple hair rushed out coming to stand behind the desk.

"My name's Linda, how can I help you?"

"Do you have a room available?"

This is New Salem. Of course, we do! How long will you be staying with us?"

"Just tonight,"

"Okay well, here's your key. Daniel can show you to your room," Linda said gesturing to a raven-haired boy that had just entered.

"Oh, what's your name?" Linda asked.

"Shaggy,"

"What a peculiar name,"

Shaggy flinched slightly before turning to face a well dressed older man.

"Oh, Mr, Masters I have your payment right here," Linda quipped extending an envelope to the older man.

"Thank you, enjoy your stay Shaggy,"

…...

* * *

"Oh, Christina, it's a beautiful dress," Draculaura gushed about the dress Christina had shown her.

The dress in question was a taffeta ballgown with black lace at the sleeves The lavender color of the dress had been picked by Christina herself and the princess couldn't be happier with the end result.

"I know!"

"Now, tell me about this prince of yours,"

Christina couldn't stop smiling as she described the prince. The way she talked about him painted a clear mental picture in Draculaura's mind.

"He'll be here soon, Let's go wait for him,"

…...

* * *

Christina rolled over as the alarm clock broke the silence. Stubbornly she smacked the off button s she sat up.

"Drew, it's time to get up," she coaxed shaking her sleeping husband.

"Hm?"

"Time to get up,"

"Okay,"

This day was going to be strange, Christina just knew it. She couldn't figure out why she kept dreaming about a princess. A princess that looked like her but, it was only a dream. A strange dream but, a dream nonetheless. Christina got ready for the day before going to wake Sugie for the day. She knocked on the door before opening the door. She looked around at the room.

Christina had designed it herself for Sugie. Pastel blue painted walls, white furniture. Christina smiled at the lump under the green covers. As Christina neared the bed she was wary of the books scattered across the floor. She reached the bed and began to Shake the sleeping figure. However, after a few minutes, she pulled back the covers to discover Sugie was gone again.

"DREW" she screeched in panic.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Drew cried rushing into the room.

"Sugie's gone again!"

"Don't worry Christina we'll find her," he soothed embracing Christina.

Christina didn't see the wicked smile on Drew's face. He was happy even though Sugie was missing. He was happy because Cristina was dependent on him and not Shaggy. He had worked very hard to get here and he wasn't going to let Shaggy threaten that.

…...

* * *

The night of the ball had arrived and Christina couldn't be more nervous. She sat in her chambers resisting the urge to bite her nails. She was ready for the ball but she was nervous to go downstairs. Everyone was waiting for her. She should have been down there already but she did not like being the center of attention. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Come in,"

"Why aren't you downstairs already?"

"Molly, I don't like being the center of attention,"

"Come on, Prince Shaggy's there,"

"Really?"

"Yes, let's go,"

Little did the girls know how badly the night would go.

They took a breather before entering the ballroom. After they were announced The girls paraded down the steps where Shaggy and Christina's father was waiting.

"If only your mother could see you now, Christina." Radu sighed.

"I miss her,"

"As do I,"

"Christina, would you like to dance?" Shaggy asked nervously.

"I'd be honored,"

The orchestra began to play a merry song. The prince and princess twirled around the ballroom with ease. The other guests watched from the sidelines exchanging hushed whispers about the duo. One face in the crowd wasn't so happy, however. Drew had a plan which would bring this kingdom to its knees but, he _was_ a gentleman and would let the princess have her moment with Shaggy because after the dance they would never see each other again. When the song ended guests were asked to the dining hall for dinner. Drew took his seat and quickly slipped something into Radu's drink. Poison. Well, a special poison. This poison would kill him and Drew would pin it all on Shaggy before proclaiming himself to be king.

He watched with an unseen grin as the king drank it. Every last drop. Then the king seized up before falling to the floor. The king was dead. Christina rushed to her father's side frantically shouting for the doctor. Dracula was doing the same.

"He's been poisoned!"

"By who?"

"Him!" Drew cried pointing to Shaggy.

"What? I'd never," Shaggy protested but people were in too much of a panic to listen.

"Seize him!" Drew ordered harshly.

With that, the guards dragged Shaggy away.

…...

* * *

Drew had eventually managed to calm Christina and sent her to work. Christina owned a small bakery which was often frequented by the town's residents. They found comfort in the warm establishment which always smelt unsurprisingly, of cookies. As Christina worked she tried to clear her head of the strange recurring dreams that painted her as a princess. She was nothing like a princess although Drew would argue with her about that. Ah, Drew, Christina smiled at the thought of him. She found it funny how they had met and begun dating before getting married a year ago. Drew would come to the bakery and talk with her every day before he had the courage to ask her out.

It was no secret she loved him and she couldn't picture a life without him.

…...

* * *

 **Okay, the thing about OUAT and this fan fiction is that the flashbacks don't go in order. They jump around depending on the relevance to the episode or in this case, the chapter. With that said, I hope you enjoyed and, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sugie had gone to her special hiding place in the forest. She knew Christina was going to be upset by her actions but the ten-year-old needed peace and quiet right now. She had done what she had secretly intended to do for a while. Bring her brother to New Salem in hopes of breaking the curse that trapped her friends and family. Of course, she hadn't always known about it. Her memories were recovered when she had found the book that held the truth. That had been three months ago. Not that she could tell. Time was frozen here as a way for Drew to hold power forever.

While Christina thought it had only been a year it had truly been much, much longer than that. Ten years maybe? Once again she couldn't really tell. It was utterly frustrating to her. She had two completely different sets of memories. In this life, she remembered being adopted by Drew and Christina but, in her other, true life she'd lived with her family in their castle and was raised to be a princess. She missed those days.

* * *

Sugie sat at a grand table working diligently on her penmanship skills. Her brother was so lucky! While she was stuck in the castle he was outside learning self-defense and other really amazing things that a princess such as herself should have no need for. It was totally unfair in her opinion but, she kept her mouth shut. Besides, no one would take the princess seriously would they? The only person who really had was her brother. He's the one who started calling her Sugie in the first place.

The young Princess sighed in relief. She was finally done. Now, she had to go prepare for their upcoming trip. Her family was headed to a nearby kingdom so that her father could make a trade agreement. Upon reaching her chambers she found that her bags had already been packed thanks to her lady-in-waiting Velma. The carriage would be leaving soon so, Sugie took these last few minutes to spend time with her brother outside.

Shaggy was currently practicing his sword skills. He battled his friend Fred who was one of the highest ranking knights in his father's armies. The two men put down their weapons when they noticed Sugie approaching.

"It's nearly time for us to go," she told them.

"Like, we had better put our things away then," Shaggy sighed.

"Yes, indeed you should," Sugie laughed.

"I don't see why we have to go too. What are we supposed to do?" Shaggy questioned.

"It's a learning experience for us," Maggie sighed.

"What? How boring it is?" Shaggy questioned as the two reentered the castle.

"It's time to go," their mother called.

"Coming,"

* * *

There was a sharp knock at the door waking Shaggy. Grumbling to himself he shook away the feeling of Deja Vu before answering the door. He was surprised and, more than a little nervous to see Drew standing there in his normal icy manner.

"Mayor Easton?"

"Is she with you?" Drew demanded coldly.

"Like, who?"

"Sugie of course, she ran away again,"

"No, she isn't here but may I help you look for her?"

"Why?"

"I just so happen to be a detective," Shaggy retorted feeling slightly offended by the mayor's cold demeanor.

"Fine,"

"Thank you,"

So, after a shower and a quick change of clothes Shaggy headed out to join the search party. It was still confusing to Shaggy. Why would Sugie run away? She had a caring family, a nice house and probably everything she asked for so, why? Shaggy couldn't wrap his head around it. He and Scooby headed downstairs and outside. Most if not all the residents were looking for Sugie. Drew led the search while Shaggy was in the very, very back of the search party. He took this time to look around. This town was bustling. Of course, there were people looking for Sugie but, there were people maintaining shops, restaurants and even a small movie theater.

When he looked back in front of him the search party was gone. Apparently, they had moved on without him. Shaggy shrugged figuring that if Sugie wanted to be found she would be. Fred and the girls were coming soon to get him. Until then he and, Scooby was free to explore. He wandered the streets trying to find Sugie while at the same time trying to find something of interest. What he didn't notice was Sugie was watching nearby in an alleyway.

Shaggy was so close to Christina's bakery it made Sugie sweat with anticipation.

"Come on," she urged quietly.

Luckily for her even in this life, her brother was drawn to food like a moth to a flame. Christina had been baking cookies again. Sugie could smell them and, so could Shaggy who thankfully slipped into the bakery trying to pinpoint the smell.

"Good," she sighed.

Her plan was working.

* * *

Hours had passed but, they had finally arrived in the kingdom. Shaggy and Sugie followed their parents into the grand castle made of gleaming white stone. The king was awaiting them inside.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Radu," their father greeted formally.

"The pleasure is all mine."

"This is my beautiful queen Stacy, My daughter Princess Maggie and, of course, my eldest Norville,"

"Since I've met your family you should meet mine," Radu said leading them through the castle and out into an enormous rose garden.

In the middle of the garden amongst the white roses was a teenage girl. She was completely absorbed in what she was doing she didn't notice them. She wore a red gown with gold trimming. Her brown hair cascaded down her back. Two butterfly-like wings were visible once they got closer. When she finally did notice she wasn't alone she stood up to greet them. Leaving an unfinished flower crown behind.

"This is my only child Christina," Radu explained as Christina walked over.

"Hello," she greeted politely dipping into a tiny curtsy.

"Hello,"

"Why don't you three get to know each other while we work out the agreement?" Stacey suggested.

"Yes ma'am," Sugie nodded

The adults left the three teens outside in order to get started on the trade agreement. The three stood awkwardly glancing at each other. They weren't sure what to say or, do. Sugie noticed the flower crown Christina had left behind and retrieved it. Christina smiled gratefully as Sugie handed her the crown.

"Roses are your favorite flower right?" Sugie guessed as Christina returned to work on her crown.

"Yes," Christina nodded cheerfully.

"They are pretty," Sugie said looking around the garden.

"Indeed, would you like to come inside? I could show you around," Christina suggested.

"That sounds wonderful,"

What Shaggy didn't realize was that his parents had ulterior motives. They hoped for a union between the kingdoms by marriage. Of course, they would understand if things failed to go that way but, they were hopeful.

Christina guided her guests effortlessly through the castle. She wasn't one to dwell on things like artwork and other riches like some of the princesses they had met before. Instead, she merely showed them their way around. After all, they would be staying for a few days if not, more. They made their way to the stables. Christina led them inside happy to show off her other favorite thing. The horses. She had learned to ride early in life and was often leading parades at her father's request. The stables smelt of hay and oats. The sounds of horses neighing caught the attention of the siblings right away. Rows upon rows of stalls with a stone path led between each row. Christina soon stopped in front of her favorite horse. A thoroughbred mare whom she had lovingly dubbed Emma trotted up to her.

"Wow," Sugie said.

"Do you like to ride?" Christina questioned as she stroked the mare's cream-

colored fur.

"We know how but, we don't do it often," Shaggy confessed.

"Would you like to go for a ride now?"

"Oh, yes!" Sugie squealed.

"Then come with me,"

* * *

Shaggy stepped inside the bakery and looked around. Piles of pastries were stacked neatly in a display case. There were tables with crisp white table clothes, shelves, and shelves of pictures and prizes from baking competitions. He walked to the counter and waited. He was surprised to see Christina emerge from the kitchen holding a platter of cookies. She seemed equally surprised to see him. She set the cookies inside the display case before coming around to where Shaggy was.

"What can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering where the smell was coming from,"

"Well, as you can see I just made a batch of cookies,"

"How much?"

"A dollar, a piece,"

"Like, then I'll take four,"

Christina took five of the cookies and placed them in a box before handing them to Shaggy.

"I asked for four, not five,"

"I know this is a thank you," Christina explained pushing the money back to Shaggy.

"I heard about Sugie this morning," Shaggy sighed.

"I just don't understand what's going on in her head,"

Shaggy wondered whether he should tell Christina but, he had already told Drew. Christina was so concerned, however, that he did tell her. In response, Christina cocked her head to the side a little trying to think it over. Shaggy had to admit it was a confusing thing so, he understood. The two were soon talking about really random things. As if they always had.

In fact, it WAS just like they always had. They were so caught up in their conversation that they didn't notice Sugie slip into the bakery with her book under her arm.

The redhead smirked. Things were returning to the way they should be.

* * *

The three teens galloped across the valley. The wind in their faces, the sun beaming down, it was a perfect day for riding. Sugie was surprised to learn Christina didn't ride in a side saddle instead she used a normal saddle or, just rode bareback like she was now. There were a lot of surprising things about Christina. She led them to a small stream before dismounting to let Emma graze.

"Mother says I always have to use a side saddle but that was amazing," Sugie sighed as she followed Christina.

"Agreed," Shaggy added.

"I think we'll get along nicely," Christina mused.

"Yes, we most certainly will,"


	4. Chapter 4

Shaggy had left the bakery with Scooby when he had gotten a text from Fred telling them to be ready to go. Hurriedly, Shaggy packed his bags again. When he opened the door he found Sugie waiting on him with a pout on her face.

"Shouldn't you like, be in school right now?" Shaggy asked.

"Nope, I've been grounded to the house for the day,"

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I'm not letting you leave town,"

Shaggy stared at Sugie in bewilderment. Didn't she understand the difference between fantasy and reality? Sugie didn't seem to notice his stare as she pushed her way into his room. Scooby looked up at her as if observing her before laying his head back down as he prepared to take a nap. Shaggy turned to the stubborn girl ready to protest her actions but he was cut off as Linda charged up the stairs and into the room ranting about how she would get in trouble because of her.

"Who even told you I was here?" Sugie questioned confusedly as Linda grabbed her arm and hauled her down the stairs and away from Shaggy.

"Me,"

"Mel!" Sugie cried as the sixteen-year-old leather-clad Mel stepped out of hiding.

"What?" Mel asked pouting a little.

"You're-you're," Sugie sputtered.

"A troubled orphan?" Mel offered, lacing up her combat boots.

"A rouge bandit is more like it,"

"Thanks, Kid,"

And, with that Mel strutted away to go spray paint a building somewhere.

…...

* * *

Back upstairs, Shaggy finished packing and shook Scooby awake.

"Hey, buddy it's time to go," Shaggy whispered as Scooby began to stir.

"Already?"

Shaggy froze, dropping his suitcase. Did Scooby just speak? He had to be imagining things! After all, dogs can't talk! There was no way this could be possible and yet, Shaggy knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that this was real. Choosing shocked silence over an outburst of dramatic proportions Shaggy led Scooby downstairs and out the door waving goodbye to Daniel and Linda on the way. Fred had said that they would meet them at the town line. On their way there, however, they once again encountered Sugie who begged and pleaded with Shaggy for them to stay and break the curse. Shaggy brushed off her pleas and hurried on his way.

"Please, Shaggy," Sugie begged stepping in front of him.

"Sugie, I'm not your brother and there isn't a curse, curses don't exist," Shaggy said gently.

"Yes, they do and you need to break it, we're all counting on you," Sugie responded close to tears.

"Sugie, please just go home okay?"

"Fine,"

Shaggy watched as Sugie ran home. He really didn't want to upset her but he had to go home. He didn't belong here.

"You made her cry y'know,"

Shaggy turned to find a teenage girl holding a spray can. Just behind her was a half-finished painting. Shaggy was sure she must have lived in the streets due to the dirty nature of her clothes.

"I didn't mean to make her cry," Shaggy defended himself.

"Well, you did,"

"I've got to go," Shaggy said.

Shaggy pushed past the strange girl and finally got to the town line where Fred and the girls were waiting on them.

"What took you guys so long?" Fred asked as he loaded the bags.

"I'll explain on the way, okay?" Shaggy said anxious to leave

"Do we have to go?" Scooby whined.

"Whoa, did he just talk?" Fred asked his eyes growing wide.

"Yeah, he did," Shaggy replied sheepishly.

"You guys do realize there's a mystery here right?" Velma questioned.

"So, we get to stay?" Scooby asked hopefully.

"I suppose so,"

"Let's find someplace to stay," Daphne said.

…...

* * *

The gang walked through the town trying to locate a more permanent place to stay. The observed the townsfolk as they walked past.

"Well, hello there," Mr. Masters greeted them as he stepped out of his shop.

"Hello," Fred greeted.

"I see you've decided to stay Shaggy," Mr. Masters observed.

"Yes, sir,"

"Do you know how long you'll be here?"

"No, Sir,"

"Then may I suggest the vacant house on Main Street?"

"I don't know,"

"Fifty dollars a month, plenty of room for you and your friends,"

"That sounds-"

"Great," Fred cut in," We'll take it,"

"Splendid,"

After Daphne handed over the down payment and first months rent Mr. Masters showed them to the house and handed over the keys. The gang stepped into the house and were surprised to find that there were enough bedrooms for them to each have their own. It was odd, this house was really nice and yet, it was only fifty dollars a month? It was also per-furnished as if they had been expected. The gang picked out their rooms and then unpacked before meeting up in the dining room to discuss the odd phenomenon of Scooby's sudden speech. It was quite the odd happening.

They had no explanation but they were going to figure it out.

…...

* * *

Meanwhile in the bakery, Christina was busy cleaning the counters when the door opened and Drew stepped in.

"Hello, Princess," he greeted her.

"Drew, shouldn't you be at the office?" Christina said turning around.

"The great thing about being mayor is I can leave whenever I please," Drew laughed.

"Yes, I suppose so," Christina laughed.

"Well, aren't you going to greet me properly then?"

Christina laughed before kissing Drew.

…...

* * *

Christina kneeled at her father's side horrified. He was gone, both of her parents were gone. Why would Shaggy, sweet, sweet Shaggy do something like this? In her heart, she knew it wasn't him that killed her father. Why? Why would anyone want to kill her father? It just wasn't fair!

"In light of these sad and terrible events I recommend someone is crowned and I, Lord Easton hereby proclaim myself king,"

Christina looked up with a start. To her utter surprise no one, not even her uncle was objecting to this! What was going on here? It was then that she realized she could feel it, someone had used magic. Strong dark magic and that someone was Drew. He met her glare with a look of innocence. Christina watched heartbroken and bitterly angry as her father's body was hauled away to be prepared for a funeral. What sick twisted fate this was, that her father died on her birthday of all days but, Drew clearly didn't care. Her birthday ball ended, the guests fled and, Christina returned to her chambers to weep.

She changed out of her party gown and into her nightdress. She did not plan to leave this room. She could still hear the cheers of her subjects from her window. Clearly, they hadn't heard the awful news yet and, Christina didn't have the heart to face them just yet. Instead, she shut her window and drew the curtains closed. She returned to her bed and climbed into it, drawing her knees to her chest as she wept an unstoppable stream of tears. This just wasn't fair. This was HER kingdom, these were HER people and yet, Drew had taken over. He had taken it all away without any objections.

This was terrible.

…...

* * *

 **Okay, that wraps this chapter up. I would like to know what you want to see next. What questions should I answer next chapter? Don't hesitate to let me know! What do you predict will happen? One final thing, did you catch my little Easter egg? Mel reminds you of someone, doesn't she? Who? Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

A few days went by with no leads. Shaggy realized on the third day that they had to talk with Sugie. After all, she was the reason they were here in the first place. The gang loaded up and headed for the school. They found Sugie sitting under an oak tree closest to the fence. Once she saw them she rushed right over. They barely had the time to make introductions before she said:

"Oh, I knew you'd come sooner or later. I know you want my help so, what do you need?"

"A lead to follow," Fred replied.

"Sure thing," Sugie said flipping through her book before turning it around.

The picture was of a glowing, purple wand. The gang looked at in confusion.

"You need to find this," Sugie explained.

"And what is it?"

"Christina's wand,"

"Wand?" Daphne asked skeptically.

"Yeah, she's half-fairy. You can't tell me this doesn't seem familiar to you Daphne you were her lady-in-waiting,"

"What?"

"I mean it,"

"Okay, Sugie where might we find it?" Fred asked deciding to go along with what Sugie was saying.

"You and the girls might check the pawn shop on Main Street and Shaggy and Scooby should check the library in the clock tower,"

"Why these places?"

"It's just a hunch. Come find me after school we've got a lot of things to talk about,"

"Right,"

* * *

The pawn shop was cluttered with odd things. Upon stepping inside, Fred and the girls were greeted by Mr. Masters who seemed very pleased they had come.

"Looking for something particular?" he questioned.

"Um, well, a wand?" Fred said awkwardly.

"A toy?"

"Yes, yes for a friend of ours," Daphne agreed.

"Right this way then,"

As they walked behind Mr. Masters they passed by three girls stocking shelves. One had black hair and purple eyes. Most likely from contact lenses. She wore gothic clothing. The second girl was shorter than the other two girls. She looked to be around twelve. She wore a blue hoodie, red shorts, and sneakers. The last girl was the oldest. She had red hair pulled back by a teal headband and blue eyes. She wore a black top and blue pants.

"Jasmine, can you help them find where the toys are kept?" Mr, Masters asked turning to the three.

"Sure thing, Dad," Jasmine smiled.

Jasmine led them to a display case full of playthings. Dolls, costumes, storybooks, army men, action figures. On the third shelf from the bottom were the toy wands. There were made out of cloth, plastic, beads. They were shaped like stars mostly. Daphne bent down to get a closer look, however, she failed to find what they were looking for. She shook her head and stood back up. Fred and the girls made some lame excuse and bolted. They didn't notice Mr. Masters watching them go with a knowing smile on his face. He knew what they were after but they wouldn't find it anywhere they looked. Only he and of course, Drew knew the true location of the wand. Of course, the wand would be found at the right time. Whenever that was.

Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby were scouring the library. Why would the wand be here? The only thing in the library were dusty books. They searched shelf after shelf with no luck. Near the back of the library, they stopped short. Three massive dogs-Rottweilers-were snoozing. These dogs wore shiny leather collars with their names engraved on silver tags along with the owner's name.

Drew

The dogs clearly had a purpose. What it was the boys could only guess but, as they turned away the dogs woke up and began to advance on them. Shaggy and Scooby were quick to flee. They did not want to end up a dog's dinner. Hastily, they ran all the way back to the school in order to pry more information from Sugie who was already waiting for them. Without a word to the boys, she led them back to their house where Fred, Daphne, and Velma were waiting. The group gathered around the table.

"Okay, Sugie tells us something," Fred prompted.

"Like what?"

"What is this curse and who does it affect?"

"All of us. Drew uses it to hold power. The residents of town don't know the truth and he likes it that way,"

"Why?"

"Because he's evil,"

"Evil how?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked," Sugie said pushing her book to the center of the table.

* * *

Christina sat by her window dressed in black. Tears continued to stream down her cheeks. Her father's funeral had been a few days ago and that had been the only time she had left her chambers. She refused to see friends and family she just wanted to mourn in peace and quiet by herself. It was hard the loss of her father reminded her of her mother's death when she was nine. She turned at the sound of her door being opened. Daphne or anyone else would have knocked so, that meant it could only be one person. The last person Christina wanted to see right now. Drew stepped into the room his face unnerving as he tried to look sympathetic and failed.

"Princess, after such a tragedy, the people need to be assured of justice, and the stability of the kingdom. So, as King-Regent, I just proclaimed to the people that in one week, the day after the traitorous killer of your father is executed, we are to be married," he said as he neared her.

"I will never, ever marry you," Christina replied coldly wiping the tears from her face.

"You must", he smiled. "For the good of the kingdom. Whatever you think of me, I know how much you care for your people. And without stability and a quick, clear and smooth transfer of power in the Royal Palace, could lead to strife-ridden and dangerous times for the people. So for their sake, you WILL marry me. I'm sure that in time, you will come to love me. And our children will be the start of the greatest dynasty in the entire realm."

The mere thought of marriage was revolting. She never would marry Drew. Ever. Someone would have to drag her kicking and screaming in the most unladylike fashion down the aisle. Even then, she wouldn't marry him.

"GET OUT," Christina ordered harshly.

"Very well", he grinned. "I can see you still need time to mourn before our wedding."

As soon as Drew was gone Christina threw herself onto her bed and started sobbing into her pillow. They were going to execute Shaggy. That wasn't even legal considering his standing as a prince. However, through the use of very potent dark magic Drew ad gotten his way. Christina hated it. She could feel the magic floating through the air. Her room was her only escape from it. Her home was flooded with it. The castle itself was overrun by Drew's minions. Sickening. Christina sobbed relentlessly for an hour until:

"Pssst! Christina!", a familiar voice called in a stage-whisper. Christina looked up to see her cousin waving to her from the entrance to the secret passage they'd often used as children.

"Laura!" Christina cried flooded with relief as Draculaura and Christina's friends exited the passage.

"Shaggy's innocent!" Scooby cried.

"I know, Scooby", Christina assured him, scratching his ears. "I know he could never do something so terrible."

"If we're going to save him we need to prove his innocence," Daphne said.

"We need to get to the bottom of this mystery," Fred declared.

"And we can help!", Kenny said his arm around Frankie.

"But we'll need a map of the castle," Draculaura pointed out upon remembering how often she had gotten lost.

"I can help you with that," Christina said as a folded map fell into Frankie's hands.

"And we know the rest of the kingdom", Clawdeen growled with a grin. "Plus plenty of other friends willing to help or back us up."

"And you can count on me for muscle and fire-power!", Duncan smirked, punching his fist into his hand. Clawdeen giggled and kissed her mate's cheek.

"So let's get you out of here, Christina", Frankie smiled, pointing to the secret passage.

"No, if I were to leave Drew would send his minions after us making it impossible to prove Shaggy's innocence. Not to mention what he would do to my subjects. I have to stay for now to keep him busy and blind to your investigation."

"Very well then,"

"Stay safe," Draculaura whispered as she hugged her cousin goodbye before disappearing through the passage.

When they had left, Christina grabbed the crimson cloak from beneath her bed and crept into the passageway. Lighting her wand she quickly descended the hidden staircase to the dungeons. She just had to see Shaggy. AS she crept into the cold, moldy smelling cell that Shaggy was kept in she knocked the guards on duty unconscious which woke the sleeping prince.

"Christina?"

"Shh," she replied as she lowered her hood.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered.

"I couldn't stay away,"

"I didn't kill your father,"

"Believe me, I know," Christina said as she embraced Shaggy.

"I'm scared, Christina," he confessed.

"It'll be alright I promise,"

"I don't want to die,"

"You won't,"

"I won't?"

"No, but you mustn't act like it,"

"Okay,"

"I must go now," Christina said solemnly.

"Please don't leave me,"

"I have to for your own safety,"

"Come again soon,"

"I will,"

With those words, Christina slipped back into the passageway.

* * *

"Wow," Fred said slowly as Sugie looked up from the book.

"So, you think that we're all from some other realm with magic and monsters?" Velma questioned skeptically.

"We are," Sugie insisted.

"Okay, where else should we look for clues?"

"You might want to speak with Christina-"

"And get in trouble with her husband? Like, no way!" Shaggy cried.

"Then speak with Ms. Daniels or, Mel,"

"Ms. Daniels is your teacher right?"

"Yes,"

"Who is Mel?"

"The girl that got me in trouble the other day,"

"Is she in this book of yours?" Fred asked.

"She's only mentioned three times if that,"

"What is she then?"

"A bandit who stole for survival. Christina took mercy on her and ordered a home to be built for her and her adoptive family. The last time she's mentioned she was seeing a knight,"

"That's not a very big story,"

"Anway, if you need someone to weasel information for you then you'll want to be on Mel's good side,"

"Shaggy, did you guys find anything in the library?" Velma questioned hoping for better information than a fictional story.

"Rottweilers," Shaggy said.

"Dogs?"

"Yepp, guard dogs I guess,"

"Did they have collars?" Sugie questioned.

"Yes, they belong to the mayor," Shaggy explained.

"then you have to go back,"

"WHY?"

"Think about it. Why would Drew need guard dogs in the library?"

They were going to find out soon enough. Firstl they had to figure out how to get around Drew's guard dogs. Sugie suggested finding Mel to help so, that's what they did. They found the leather-clad girl in the nearby alleyway. Her hands were covered in an odd mix of red, black and green spray pain. She worked relentlessly on her masterpiece and didn't give the group a second glance as they neared her..

"Mel?" Fred questioned.

"who wants to know?"

"We were hoping you'd help us,"

"With what?"

"getting into the library after hours,"

"That's easy, I sleep there,"

"So, you'll help?"

"Buy me dinner?"

"Sure,"

"deal,"

xxxx

 **Review please. I ask you again. Who do you think Mel is?**


	6. Chapter 6

The group of friends searched high and low to prove their friend's innocence. From village to village. The people were fearful, too scared to say much. Eventually, they split up in an attempt to cover more ground. Time wasn't on their side. Back in the castle, Christina was receiving daily visits from Drew. More than once she was tempted to knock Drew senseless. One day, in particular, Drew sent Daphne and a few others to basically force Christina into a wedding gown. Christina would have none of it. She tried to fly out of the window only to be knocked backward by magic.

"Naughty, naughty Princess. You can't leave. Besides, what would the people think?" Drew said as he appeared suddenly.

"Get out," Christina seethed angrily.

"No, it's time you come out of your room my dear," Drew replied grabbing Christina by her arm and pulling her out of her room.

 _Oh, please find something._ Christina mentally pleaded.

Little did Christina know that right at that very moment Frankie had managed to sneak her way into Drew's chambers. Drew had wasted no time in taking over the entire castle and the king's room was no exception. The sight made Frankie shudder but she pressed on. She had to find something but where to start. She scanned the room disturbed by it. The portrait of Queen Alissa had been taken down and now rested against the wall. Frankie slowly neared the painting. Alissa and Christina looked so much alike it was scary. It was a great disrespectful thing for Drew to dare remove this painting from its proper place over the mantle. Frankie sadly smiled at the picture of Alissa and toddler Christina before turning away to resume her search. The map Christina had provided showed a lot of hidden nooks and crannies so, she checked those first. Drew had to have hidden something in them. Carefully, she slid her hand along the bookcase until she found what she was looking for. Upon giving a sharp tug on the book in the very center the entire bookshelf spun around to reveal a desk.

Frankie's eyes grew wide. Sitting on top of the desk was a paper full of Drew's nonsense rants. As senseless as it seemed Frankie felt it might be helpful. She grabbed it and spun the wall back around before exiting through the passage that she'd come through. On her back through the passage, she encountered Robecca. Robecca was a marvel to behold being that she through unknown means had arrived in the realm from another world altogether.

"Robecca what are you doing here?" Frankie asked in a hushed whisper.

"Trying to keep an eye out for Christina,"

"Isn't she in her room?"

"No, Drew forced her out,"

"But she could become sick,"

"I know,"

"We have to help her,"

"Let's keep going,"

…...

* * *

When the sun started to set Mel met the gang at the local diner. Keeping to their word, they bought her dinner.

"Okay, that's one cheeseburger, fries, and a vanilla milkshake," said the waitress.

"Thanks, Tiffany," Mel responded as she took the meal.

"You're welcome,"

She met the gang at a table near the window. Mel didn't speak she stared out the window as she observed passerby. Almost directly across from the diner was Christina's bakery. They could see her closing up shop and preparing to head home. As much as Sugie wanted to stay she had to hurry home herself.

"Let me know what you find," she said.

After Mel had finished her food she led the gang to the library. The librarian had already left, locking the doors behind her. It startled the gang out fast Mel picked the lock. Within seconds they were inside the library. As Mel was closing the door the Rottweilers appeared growling as they advanced on the group. Shockingly, Mel seemed unfazed and instead pulled the remainder of her burger from her jacket pocket. She waved it in front of the dog's faces before sending them after it. Without a word, Mel left the group in order to sleep in one of the armchairs. She had clearly done this often as she already had a blanket abet a tattered one.

"Thanks, Mel,"

"Thanks for dinner,"

"Mel?" Daphne questioned suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you normally get food?"

"No,"

"Do you have the family?"

"Yes,'

"Where are they?"

"I don't know,"

Mel soon dozed off so, the gang continued onward. They found the door that the dogs had been guarding and hastily entered. They descended a long creaky staircase before finding another door at the bottom. It opened quite easily due to it's worn out and otherwise forgotten age. What they saw inside threw them for a loop. A dust-covered robot was strapped to a table. She was unlike anything they had seen before. She had an unheard of lifelike look. It was like she had been alive. Why was she hidden away? It was clear someone didn't want her to be found. Velma looked her over trying to locate a way to turn her on but could find nothing. Daphne snapped a few pictures before they gang hurried out of the library. On their way out, they passed Mel who seemed dead asleep. It saddened them that she didn't have a home of her own. Maybe they could help her somehow.

Returning to their house they found a note from Sugie. It simply said that she'd be back tomorrow to hear what they had found. Velma was quick to print the photos and pin them on the wall in the kitchen. What now?

…...

* * *

Meanwhile, Sugie made it home just in time. Christina hadn't arrived yet. Sugie went to her room and decided to clean up. As she was cleaning Christina checked in with her. Christina knocked as Sugie was reading her book.

"How was school?" Christina asked

"It was good,"

"What are you reading?"

"Come see," Sugie said hoping it would help jog Christina's memory.

Christina only seemed confused by what she saw. There was not even a glimmer of realization. It was as if she had never in her entire life seen these pictures. Sugie wanted to beg and plead. To convince her that the princess was her. It was her riding the horse, it was her at the funeral, and it was her defying the villain. Sugie tried one more desperate attempt she flipped rapidly through the pages until she found one of Christina and Shaggy. Sadly, not even that worked. All Christina said was something about an uncanny resemblance before she went to make dinner. Sugie wanted to grab Christina by the shoulders and wake her up from the curse but she didn't know how to. All she knew was that her brother was the key. Still, there had to be something she could do. Anything. As if to answer her question Sugie came across a page depicting young Christina and her mother. Excitedly, she began reading.

…...

* * *

The little princess did not want to be woken up. She stubbornly burrowed into her soft covers to hide from the sun that snuck it's way past her lace curtains. She chose to ignore the knocking. Maybe Daphne or whomever it was would get the hint and go away. However, the knocking persisted. Soon, the door was being opened. Christina although very annoyed by this point chose to ignore whoever had come into her room. That was until the muster person pulled the covers from her head. Christina turned and smiled impishly at her mother.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty," Alissa laughed as she scooped Christina into her arms.

"Morning Mommy,"

"Is she finally awake?" Radu asked as he stepped into the room.

"Yes,"

"Good, we have a busy day planned,"

"Really?" Christina asked even though she didn't know if that was a good thing.

"Yes, now you have to get ready,"

"Okay,"

Once everyone was ready and fed. Alissa scooped up Christina before she and Radu embarked on a trip to the fair. Christina seemed overjoyed she kept bouncing up and down. The fair was in the center of the nearest village. There were games and music, dancing and fair food. Everyone was surprised not to mention, delighted at the sight of the royal family. Christina being so young didn't really understand why she was being stared at but she didn't care. She was there to have fun.

…...

* * *

Sugie smiled triumphantly. She now had something to explore. Hurriedly, she rushed out of her room after hiding her book. Although she wanted to speak to Christina she wasn't able to, considering she was kissing Drew. **Kissing him!** That was not okay! Sugie cringed in disgust hoping to slip away She would have to ask Christina about her parents later. As in, after she quit throwing up. They just had to break the curse, Sugie couldn't stand the sight of Christina kissing her worst enemy. Gross

* * *

 **Review please I literally worked all day on this just for you. so, i hope you enjoyed now, I'm off to go yank out my hair as I try to to write the next chapter of The Girlfriend problem. After that, Alissa's story which I'm having problems with ugh. Anyway please review and see ya soon**


	7. Chapter 7

A few days later Sugie finally got her chance to speak with Christina. It was a Saturday so, Christina was off of work and Sugie was out of school. Drew meanwhile, was stuck at work. Town meetings and such. Sugie may or may not have had Mel mess with the schedule in exchange for a better blanket. So, Sugie waited until Christina was at her most vulnerable. Christina sat at the table sipping her coffee, reading a book. She was still in her night clothes and her hair looked a mess. This was perfect. Sugie slyly slid into the seat beside Christina, munching innocently on her bagel.

"Good morning Christina,"

"Morning Sugie,"

"Uh, Christina?"

"Yes?" Christina asked putting her book down.

"What was it like when you were a kid?"

"What you mean?"

"Like, your parents,"

Christina looked sad now. Sugie had a feeling she'd hit a sore spot. She mentally braced herself for the curse-induced backstory she was about to hear.

"I never told you about my childhood?"

"No,"

"Are you sure you want to hear it?"

"Please?"

"Okay, fine,"

…...

* * *

Ten-year-old Christina sighed. The scenery outside the window was bleak as her mood. Here she sat in a car on her way to yet, another, foster home. In her hands, she held the cloth bag with her few belongings. Mostly clothes, a very beat-up Nancy Drew novel and a butterfly necklace. She had no idea where the necklace had come from but it was undoubtedly, hers. After all, her name was engraved on the back. She put her necklace back on as the newest foster home came into view. Carefully she slid her thumb along the seam of the locket. It popped open to reveal a happy looking family. They looked like royalty. Was that little girl her?

…...

* * *

Christina shook her head violently. This sudden action startled Sugie it seemed as if Christina was in a great deal of pain and not just the emotional kind, the physical kind.

"Christina are you okay?"

"It's-it's too painful to talk about Sugie please don't ask again,"

With those words, Christina left the table in a hurry completely forgetting her coffee and the book she had been reading. Sugie looked on in disbelief. This was bad, very bad indeed. Sighing, Sugie finished her breakfast in deep thought and left to find Shaggy and the others. They weren't hard to find at all they were always in a group. Currently, they were seated in a booth at the diner eating a late breakfast. As Sugie entered she waved hello to the staff before joining the others to see what progress had been made. After Fred had sheepishly admitted that they hadn't made much more progress Sugie pulled out her book to further help them along.

…...

* * *

Christina protested, demanded and yelled all she wanted to but Drew wasn't giving in so easily. Whenever Christina so much as uttered a word in protest to him he simply tightened his grip on her arm as he roughly dragged her along the halls of the castle. The servants they passed were indeed sorry for the princess but they wouldn't dare speak up for fear of being thrown in the dungeons. Drew was all-too-happy when Christina's strength started to give out. When she was finally too weak to walk or even, talk he picked her up bridal-style and carried her down to the dungeons in order to boast to Shaggy who was sitting solemnly quiet against the wall. The soured scraps he'd received for a meal were untouched as always and just piled up in the corner of his cell. He barely glanced at Drew when he stopped in front of the bars.

"Well, well, looks more like a ragged commoner than a prince," Drew sneered.

"Go away," Shaggy quietly demanded.

"Go away? Now, is that any way to speak to the king?"

"You are not the king,"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, this isn't your kingdom, this kingdom rightfully belongs to Christina and you know it,"

"It's not like I overthrew her,"

"No, you murdered her father,"

"You have no proof,"

"I might not have proof but I do know the truth,"

"I didn't kill anyone,"

"Yes, you did,"

"Fine, believe whatever you like you're still going to die anyway,"

"Why are you even here?"

"I'm here to share the news,"

"What news would that be?"

"That Christina and I are to be married,"

"Ha, Christina will never marry you!"

"She will for the good of the kingdom,"

"You'd have to drag her down that aisle,"

"Oh, I won't,"

"What makes you so, sure?"

"Because," Drew explained while looking at Christina who had long been sleeping "She'll do anything to save you,"

And, with those parting words Drew disappeared taking Christina with him. That was it! Shaggy had to get out of here and save Christina. He knew a way out of his cell but, how he was supposed to go unnoticed was another problem entirely. He somehow had to sneak out of his cell, get to Christina's chambers then get them both out of the castle without anyone noticing they were gone. How? As he was thinking this over the secret entrance to his cell opened. He backed away feigning surprise because he knew it couldn't be Christina. Instead, it was Frankie and Robecca.

"Shaggy we've done it,"

"What?"

"We found the truth,"

"How?"

"Well, it certainly wasn't easy but Clawdeen returned with news that Drew was seen inquiring about poisons a few days before the ball _and_ this paper I found is actually his plan," Frankie explained in an excited whisper.

"That's great but Drew has a few more nasty tricks up his sleeve,"

"Like, what?"

"He's going to blackmail Christina into marriage,"

"Then-then we've got to get you both out of here,"

"I know that but how?"

"That's a good question,"

…...

* * *

The gang watched as Sugie closed her book seemingly pleased she had left them on a cliffhanger. Pleased that they were wanting to know the fate of these characters that she claimed were them.

"If you want to know more you have to make more progress,"

"You didn't give us any leads to follow though," Daphne calmly pointed out.

"Well, you've still got to find the wand but I suggest you go around and get to know people,"

"Huh?"

"See what backstories they give you,"

"Why?"

"This curse induces false memories,"

"Like?"

"Christina believes she was a foster kid,"

"So?"

"When she was telling me about it she seemed confused and then in pain,"

"Pain?"

"Physical pain to prevent her from discovering the truth,"

"Okay, we'll investigate,"

"Thank you,"

…...

* * *

Later, after Drew had finished every last one of his meetings which he could've sworn weren't as crammed together he stopped by the pawn shop. Once Vlad saw him he told the girls they could go. After they were gone he put the closed sign on the door to keep any unwanted visitors out.

"And what can I do for you, Mayor Easton?" Vlad asked.

"I need you to get rid of Shaggy and his friends,"

"Why?"

"You know WHY!" Drew snapped the stress of his situation closing in on him.

"Careful there Your Highness. After all, you don't want your wife to see your temper,"

"She isn't here and you need to do something,"

"Why Would I do that I've got everything I want,"

"Because if you don't we will both lose everything,"

"I know the day is coming. All curses, even the most powerful are broken in time,"

"This doesn't worry you?"

"No, because once the curse does break I'll get my powers back,"

"And so will the ghost king," Drew reminded him.

"Daniel isn't a threat to me, not anymore,"

"JUST DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS,"

"Alright, fine,"

"Thank you,"

"But you'll owe me,"

"I know,"

…

* * *

When Sugie returned home she found that Christina had been busy. Currently, she was scrubbing the kitchen. Christina always seemed busy. Cleaning, cooking, running the bakery. She was always busy. Mostly because Drew despised the idea of doing any sort of housework. Even the most simple task of putting clothes into the dryer was out of the question. So, Christina and Sugie did all of it. When Sugie offered to help Christina dismissed her saying that she was almost done.

So, Sugie went to her room locking the door behind her. It made her mad that Christina had to do all of the dirty work. It was like the story of Cinderella in reverse. Again, Sugie found it revolting what Drew had done. Looking at the town around her one could see the sadness that loomed. Jack had been reduced to a garbage man, Duncan was homeless, Danny and Molly the once great and powerful rulers of The Ghost Zone now ran the town's shabby bed and breakfast. That made Sugie fume. She threw herself onto her bed and grabbed her book. She needed to read it.

…...

* * *

Escape was not a plausible option for Shaggy. There were minions everywhere, crawling through the castle like an infestation. Thankfully Draculaura had discovered something that could help him. However, to Shaggy, it seemed just a little extreme but after some coaxing from his friends, he had decided it was worth it. So, all he had to do now was wait for the sun to go down.

"Don't worry Christina I'm coming,"

The day of the wedding Christina was basically forced down the aisle. Because whether Shaggy had been saved or not she still wasn't at all happy with her current situation. She had to will herself not to cry as the ceremony commenced. Drew looked at her grinning in victory at her sadness. She didn't even have the heart to fight him.

"anyone with just cause why these two should not be joined, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Christina's heart was shattering. Who would dare to object and risk imprisonment?

"Like, I Object!"

Christina and Drew both turned at this declaration. While Christina was ready to weep with joy Drew snarled in anger and disgust at the now werewolf Shaggy who was once again dressed like a prince.

"I object!" Frankie added as she stepped into the room.

"Me too!" Draculaura said jumping out of her hiding spot.

One by one Christina's friends objected thus, making Drew angrier and angrier. He looked at Christina who smirked back up at him as she said.

"I wholeheartedly object,"

That's when Drew snapped.

"SEIZE HIM!" Drew screeched, pointing at Shaggy. "He murdered the King!"

"No, he did NOT You did and we have the proof!" Fred declared charging into the room wielding his sword in a truly knightly fashion.

The entire crowd cried out in anger and surprise. Drew's hold on them had been broken. So, Drew's loyal minions came to his defense while he hurried for the exit. Shaggy jumped in front of Christina preventing Drew from going after her. So, he ran as fast as he could. He hurried to the first exit only to find The Wolf Family waiting for him.

"Going somewhere?" Clawdeen asked as they closed in on him.

Drew turned and ran for the next exit only to dodge a fireball. He belatedly realized that Sir Duncan the most powerful warrior in the kingdom. Fire blazed in his eyes and smoke poured from between his fangs as he neared Drew.

"I could kill you now or let you stand trial and see Christina decided your fate. Perhaps she'll let be burn you slowly but only after Lady Wydowna Spider bind and Gag you before she drags you to Christina and Shaggy's wedding,"

Drew was having an internal crisis. He wanted to stay and fight but as Duncan advanced on him he let the fear consume him. He hastily turned into a bat in order to find another exit. As he flew Duncan gave chase.

"COME BACK HERE, YOU FILTHY COWARD!", he roared as Drew finally smashed through a window too small for Duncan to follow to escape.

He was safe for now.

Back in the chapel, everyone was still in a fit of outrage. Even with the angry shouts, tears, and calls for a hunting party to track drew down, Christina remained perfectly calm. She snapped her fingers changing from the horrid wedding dress into one of her more simple gowns. After making herself presentable she strode back to the center of the room. She had to get this riot under control before someone got hurt.

"Quiet down, quiet down," she coaxed but the crowd didn't hear her so, rolling her eyes she used her magic to make a thundercloud.

"QUIET," she ordered as thunder boomed above them.

Finally, the crowd went quiet.

"I know you're all angry, trust me I am too but this madness is not going to help us,"

"She's right," Duncan agreed as he and Clawdeen joined her "First and foremost we must crown the rightful ruler,"

…...

* * *

 **Okay, that's the end of this chapter. Let us all applaud my friend** DRAGONDAVE45 **for all of the help with this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think should happen next because I'd love to hear it. Now, please excuse me while I go do something to de-stress Theme music from Descendants 2 is heard* See ya.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Be sure to read my ending note for a special surprise.**

…...

* * *

The gang scoured the town for leads talking to as many people as they could. First, they stopped by the bed and breakfast in order to speak with Danny and Linda. Linda was scrubbing the front desk and Daniel was sweeping.

"Hi, Linda you have a minute to talk?" Shaggy asked.

"Sure I could use a break," Linda replied putting down her cleaning cloth.

"Hey, how come you get a break?" Daniel asked, leaning on the broom he was using.

"Because I actually get my work done," Linda retorted.

"Hey, I do my work!"

"Yes, but I have to threaten to call Mom,"

"Oh, like you're an angel,"

"You're annoying,"

"I'm your brother that's my job,"

"Ahem," Fred coughed.

"So, sorry about that. What did you need?" Linda asked snapping back to attention.

"Just wanted to chat,"

"Sure about what?"

"How long have you guys owned this place?"

"We bought it off our parents,"

"So, you're related,"

"Yep,"

Then suddenly, Linda shook her head in the same way Christina had done. Daniel followed suit. Shaggy shot his friends a glance that said they were on to something.

"You guys okay?" Velma asked.

"Yeah, migraines,"

"Maybe you oughta lay down," Daphne kindly suggested.

"Yeah, good idea,"

The gang went on their way trying to decide who to speak to next. They saw Mel striding down the street. Well, better go with someone they knew. They questioned her and just like Daniel and Linda before her she was suddenly struck with pain.

"Ouch! What the heck?"

"A migraine?" Daphne asked.

"I don't know what that was,"

"Mel, have you eaten today?" Fred asked.

"Nope,"

"Come on, we'll buy you something,"

"And what's in it for you?"

"Just come with us,"

They bought Mel a late lunch and in return, she pointed them in the direction of the next person they could speak to. Meanwhile, Sugie had ventured into town again. She needed to get out of that house. Drew had returned home. So, even though it was late Sugie grabbed her book and went for a walk. Along the way, she passed Linda and Daniel who were once again arguing. Sugie shook her head in sadness. They weren't siblings. Drew and his twisted mind. Sugie just wanted to scream at the top of her lungs that all of this was wrong. Everyone was doing Drew's bidding. Everyone thought this was their life. Everyone was just pawns in Drew's game. Sadly, that included Daniel and Linda.

…...

* * *

Christina and Molly were on a walk through the woods surrounding Christina's castle. Of course, there were at least five guards behind them keeping a close eye on the princess and her friend. Christina was telling her friend about everything that had happened since before she had gone on her travels.

"So what's with this Drew guy?" Molly was asking.

"He gives me the creeps," Christina explained.

"Where'd he even come from?"

"I have no idea. He just showed up out of nowhere,"

"And?"

"His family has royal ties somewhere in another kingdom,"

"Ah, well, don't let him bother you too much,"

"I'll try,"

At this exact moment something or rather, _someone_ fell out of the sky crash-landing a few feet away from Christina and Molly. The two girls were apprehensive to approach the white-haired ghost boy that is until he shifted back to a human. The guards rushed forward.

"Stop!" Molly cried.

The guards didn't listen.

"She said stop," Christina said sternly causing the guards to freeze.

"Christina, he's like me," Molly whispered in amazement.

"I see that now, go see if he's alright,"

"Okay,"

The stranger was not okay. He was beaten and bleeding a mix of ectoplasm and blood. At Christina's orders, the guards lifted the injured boy in order to bring him back to the castle. They hurried back and soon, the castle doctor was patching up the stranger. Molly remained with him wanting answers. Sometime later the boy started to stir and opened his eyes. He regarded Molly with confusion and some fear.

"Wh-where am I?"

"Shh, it's okay you're safe,"

"But where am I?"

"The castle,"

"How did I get here?"

"Christina and I brought you here,"

"I don't want to be any trouble miss,"

"My name's Molly. Don't worry Christina does this sort of thing all the time,"

"Thank you both,"

"You're welcome,"

When Christina returned a few hours later she wasn't at all surprised to find Molly laughing with the stranger. Molly could make anyone laugh. When the two noticed Christina they fell silent.

"Well, I'm glad to see you two getting along," she said with a smile.

"Christina, this is Danny," Molly said making introductions.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Danny,"

"The pleasure is mine Princess,"

"Call me Christina, please. Do you mind telling us what happened?"

"I was, I was trying to defend my family. We live near one of the openings to a strange realm my parents dubbed The Ghost Zone. Not all ghosts are evil as you know but the ones near my village are malevolent. I guess one managed to overpower me,"

"Molly, have you shown him yet?"

"Yes, Danny how did you end up-"

"Half-ghost?"

"Yeah,"

"My father tried using magic to close the opening but it backfired. How did you end up a half-ghost Molly?"

"I once fell into a natural portal as it was closing,"

"Ouch,"

"Tell me about it,"

"Well, Danny due to the nature of your injuries you'll have to stay here for a few months at most," Christina informed Danny.

"But what about my family?"

"I'll have them brought here,"

"I really don't want to trouble you-"

"No trouble at all,"

"Well, if you're certain-"

"I am,"

"Thank you, Christina,"

"You're welcome,"

…...

* * *

Fred and the others returned home once the sun had set. Velma had a journal filled with what they had learned so that they could better asses their progress. Velma sat down at the table and began looking over her list.

 _Christina-foster kid._

 _Mel-abandoned._

 _Daniel and Linda-siblings struggling._

 _Laura Daniels-came from a poor family._

 _Felicity Stevens-failed scientist._

That wasn't even all of it. Hopefully, this was what Sugie needed from them.

…...

* * *

the next day.

It turned out that the list was exactly what Sugie needed from them. However, the gang was confused as to why she was so angry over Daniel and Linda's backstories. She was more than happy to tell them. So, after everyone had eaten and they were behind closed doors Sugie told them. Needless to say, the gang was dumbstruck at the tale she told.

…...

* * *

Christina was returning from a much-needed horseback ride when she caught sight of something both surprising and reassuring. Molly was helping Danny to walk slowly of course, but still, Danny was walking again at least a little bit. They seemed to be growing closer with every passing day and it made Christina happy for her friend. Smiling to herself Christina returned to her chambers in order to give the two some space. She had just finished changing when she was informed that Molly wanted to see her in private. She hurried to Molly's room where the purple-haired girl was pacing back and forth.

"I thought you were on a walk with Danny?" Christina questioned, making her presence known.

"We were just finishing when you saw us,"

"Well, what's so important that you had to see me in private?"

"I think, I think-"

"What?"

"I think I'm in love with Danny!"

"Oh, I had no idea!" Christina said in mock surprise.

"You know?"

"It's very obvious"

Molly flushed red and sunk to her knees in desperation. She grabbed Christina's skirts silently pleading for help.

"Oh, Molly what am I going to do with you?"

"Help me. Help me please oh, kind and merciful princess," Molly pleaded into Christina's skirts.

Christina pulled Molly to her feet and guided her to the bed where she fell happily onto her bedding. Christina sat beside Molly who still laid face down on her pillows. Slowly, Christina began to rub Molly's back in comfort while Molly rambled incoherently.

"Why don't you talk to him?"

"No," Molly mumbled.

"Okay, you clearly need to rest,"

"Don't go please,"

"But Molly, Shaggy, and his family will be here within the hour and I have to be ready to greet them,"

"Okay, fine go be with your prince. Just leave me to wallow in despair," Molly cried dramatically.

"I'll send for Danny,"

Before Molly could protest Christina was gone having closed the door behind her. It wasn't long before Danny arrived. Molly jumped up to help him as he was very clearly struggling even with the wooden crutch. Once Danny was seated Molly was able to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Christina said you needed someone to keep you company,"

"Yeah," Molly said slowly.

"Where's she going anyhow?"

Molly smirked leaning forward until she and Danny were almost nose to nose.

"Okay, you didn't hear any of this from me but I do believe Christina is in love,"

At this news, Danny seemed very interested.

"Oh?"

"Yeah,"

"With who?"

"I'll show you,"

Before Danny could fully grasp what was happening Molly was carrying through the halls. The amount of strength she possessed was surprising but Danny didn't mind. Molly turned them both invisible so that they wouldn't be seen before they phased through the door to Christina's room where the princess was still trying to brush grass out of her hair. Molly flew them as close as she could without alerting Christina they were there. She nodded her head. Danny looked at where a letter laid beside Christina. He squinted and was able to read the first line.

 _Christina, I have great news! We're coming to visit soon._

Danny still did not get it so, Molly and he were forced to wait another hour before he could find out who Christina was supposedly in love with. Once the prince had arrived Molly and Danny sneakily went to spy on Christina. Yes, Molly knew it wasn't right but this was just too sweet to miss. Besides, Christina was her best friend so she didn't have to worry about her being too angry. Plus, if Danny was in on it they could talk about which would hopefully lead to Molly having the courage to reveal her own feelings. Molly carried Danny as she flew after Christina and Shaggy. Oh, spying was just so much fun! The peeked around a corner to find Shaggy and Christina staring quietly at a painting.

"Who's that in the painting?" Danny whispered

"Queen Alissa, Christina's mother,"

"Oh,"

"You know you look like her," they heard Shaggy say.

"That's what everyone says but I don't see it," Christina replied.

"I do look," Shaggy said pointing to another painting this one was of Christina and her mother.

"They really do look alike," Danny whispered.

"You know if you two want to be involved in this conversation you can!" Christina called turning to the place where Molly and Danny were hiding.

"Oops, we've been caught,"

"Looks like it,"

"Oh, well," Molly said as she joined Christina and Shaggy.

…...

* * *

"So, they aren't related?" Velma asked in bewilderment.

"Nope,"

"Then why-"

"Because Drew has a very twisted mind,"

"Oh, what do you want us to look for next?"

"Talk to Christina,"

"Why?"

"Just do it okay?"

"Fine, what do we talk to her about?"

"Anything just avoid childhood,"

"Got it,"

…...

* * *

 **Well, that took a very long time to write so I hope you enjoyed it. By the way, I rewrote Christina's secret so I hope you check that out. Finally, I discovered older documents of mine with ideas from before Scooby's Monster Adventure and I thought I share this one with you. In this very short paragraph.**

She had to hurry. She had to run. She couldn't let Shaggy catch her. She had to hurry through the mirror. once she was in Ever After she would be safe. However, if Shaggy caught her there was no doubt he would want to break up. Oh, why? Why was fate so cruel?

 **Well, please leave a review for me.**


	9. Chapter 9

Drew did not like the way things were going. Shaggy and his pesky friends were getting on his nerves and Vlad was taking way too long to do something about it. So, he went to his special helpers.

"What is it, boss?"

"I need you guys to persuade these visitors to leave"

"You got it!"

…...

* * *

Later on,

Having spoken to all but one person in town it was time to talk to Duncan who they found huddled in a dingy alley corner. He was clearly not the powerful warrior he had once been. He was very, very dirty, and looked hungry. The conversation was saddening and produced the same results as before

"Well, well, well, what's this? A group of city punks thinks they can invade our home,"

The gang turned. There was a biker gang behind them clearly looking for a fight.

"L-l-leave th-them a-alone, g-g-guys. They're n-n-not h-h-hurtin' anyone."

"What was that you gutter-trash?!", The leader snarled at the only slightly smaller homeless man, which immediately focused the full attention of he his three much larger buddies on Duncan, surrounding him. "Did you actually DARE to SAY something to US, you putrid piece of garbage?!"

The gang watched helplessly as the bikers started beating Duncan to shreds. What were they supposed to do? They wanted to help, however, they could do nothing against the violent group. Then one of the most unexpected things happened Duncan stood up letting out a beastly roar before turning on his bullies throwing them around like they were mere rag dolls. No mere human being had that much strength. No one! Then as quickly as it happened it was gone. Duncan cowered away from the unconscious heap turning and racing away before the bikers got up. The gang followed suit and decided to tell Sugie what they had seen.

Little did they know at that very moment Sugie was witnessing something that she could only describe as great. Christina would not let Drew touch her. She didn't know why but she flinched away from him whenever he touched her. Growing flustered, Drew made an excuse and after planting a kiss on Christina's forehead he left wanting to know what had been done about his little problem. With him gone and Christina busy, she slipped out of the house to give her report.

She found the gang huddled around the table in their home. She quickly joined them and shared what she had seen. They upon hearing this told her what they had seen. After that, she finally took notice of the pictures tacked to the wall. She stood up and stared long and hard.

"Sugie?" Shaggy asked warily, very creeped out by how Sugie had gone dead silent.

"Do you guys know who she is?" Sugie asked.

"No,"

"Robecca,"

"Who?"

Sugie explained rapidly. At certain points, she was too fast and had to repeat herself.

"So, that robot-"

"Robecca," Sugie corrected.

"Robecca, is the daughter of an interdimensional being who is unable to contact us in any way and the elementary school principal?"

"Yes exactly,"

"You expect us to believe that?" Fred questioned.

"And yet, you have a talking dog," Sugie retorted.

"Fair enough,"

"So, any idea what we should do now Sugie? Sugie?"

Sugie was once again staring at the pictures of Robecca with an unusual, unnerving amount of scrutiny.

"What?"

"We need to get back in there!"

"Why?"

"I think I can fix her!"

"Huh?"

"Drew has some 'random' gears stashed away in his nightstand. Those must be Robecca's missing parts. If I can get them then Velma can fix her"

"And Until then?"

"Search the clocktower,"

"Why?"

"Drew must have used a spell to prevent time from moving forward. See if you can find the key!"

Sugie rushed out before anything else could be said.


	10. Chapter 10

Drew was stressed out. Oh, those bikers had better come through or it was not going to be pretty. He looked up as the door to his office opened.

"So did you get rid of tho...What the HECK happened to you four?!", Drew asked, irritated and surprised to see them all bruised up.

"Well, we found 'em downtown talkin' ta people, like ya said, Boss", Torq began sheepishly. "They was talkin' to that homeless waste of space Duncan when we told 'em they ain't welcome. Then that...puke actually told us to leave 'em alone! So we started poundin' 'im like always when he suddenly roared and threw us off like we was nothin'! and his eyes was blazin' like...like..."

"Like WHAT, you FOOL?!", Drew demanded. For the first time, Torq looked up into his employer's eyes with a hint of fear.

"Like he was HIMSELF again, Boss", the former hobgoblin-turned-biker-leader breathed. "His REAL SELF, from like, before. Then while we was strugglin' ta get back up, he shrank back down and ran away like the broken coward he is now."

"NNNNYYYYYAAAAUUUUUUGH!", Drew roared in frustration as he threw a statue across the room. Hurriedly the group of thugs hit the floor to avoid being hit.

"The next time you see Duncan, KILL HIM! He has outlived the novelty and satisfaction of seeing him suffer! For now, I'll give Masters his chance to get rid of these interlopers, but be ready if he fails! Now, GET OUT!"

The bikers fled from the room like scared mice. Oh, this was not good. Not good at all. Vlad had to come through or else.

…...

* * *

Meanwhile, Sugie slipped back into the house. She had to get those parts back. She looked around for Christina who thankfully didn't appear to be there at the moment. So, Sugie made a mad dash for the master bedroom. When she reached it she knocked and since there was no response that meant no one was around. When she tried to open the door, however, she was disheartened to learn it was locked tight. Great just great. How was she supposed to get the parts if Drew or Christina were around? They would surely ask why.

Life wasn't so confusing before she woke up. And it was all because of that book.

…...

* * *

Several weeks earlier.

Sugie ducked into Vlad's shop in order to hide from an older classmate who was seemingly ticked off. The shop was kind of dark and you couldn't see inside very well which made it a perfect hiding place. Just as she was breathing a sigh of relief Vlad came out of the back room with a box in hand probably restocking the shelves.

"Ah, Maggie what a pleasant surprise! What brings you by today?" Vlad questioned when he saw the tired girl leaning against the door.

"People chasing me. Mad that I'm the mayor's kid,"

"That is a shame. I've got some things in this box that might interest you, you know. Things that would keep you occupied until those bullies leave,"

"Really?"

"Yes, would you like to see?"

"Sure,"

Vlad handed Sugie the box and watched with an unsettling smile as she sat down to rummage through the box. He watched as she pulled out teddy bears, dolls toy trains and the like before finally reaching the bottom. His smile only grew when she lifted out the hardcover book he had purposely hidden in that box.

"Oh, wow. I've never seen a book like this before,"

"That's because it's a one of a kind."

"Amazing,"

"You can have it if you'd like, Maggie,"

"No, I couldn't-"

"I insist after all as long as it brings someone joy I'll be happy,"

"Well, if you're sure-"

"I am,"

"Thank you,"

"You're plenty welcome my dear. Now, why don't you run on home?"

"Good idea,"

when she opened the book what she saw surprised her.

…...

* * *

Christina didn't know what had happened. She opened the door to her chambers and then everything went black. It was dark now but not the kind of dark nighttime brought. No, she was in a sack. A scratchy burlap sack. She tried to move but she'd been bound with some strong binds. She was gagged and scared. Where was she? What was going on? She listened. It seemed she was in the back of a cart and the cart was traveling through the forest if the frequent bumps were any indication. Tears started filling her eyes. No, she couldn't cry but she couldn't help it then the cart flipped falling two its side and Christina was sent tumbling out.

"Oh, boy the boss will have our heads if anything happened to her,"

Christina laid still.

"I'm sorry I didn't see-"

"Yeah, no problem lizard boy just help us load the goods and we'll forgive you,"

"Sure I'd be glad to. Wait what's in here?"

Christina felt herself being lifted.

"Nothing just stuff from the market,"

"Oh, really because you said the boss would have your head if anything happened to _her,_ "

Christina was set down and the bag was ripped off of her. She looked up, trying desperately to blink back tears. Once her eyes adjusted to the light she saw what appeared to be a dragon-boy looking down at her.

Her gag was removed. Then her binds.

"Are you alright?" the stranger asked her.

"Physically yes,"

The Dragon-boy turned back to the hobgoblin, ogre, and two trolls he had been speaking with, her captors Christina realized.

"Care to explain this?"

"Uh, well, uh,"

Christina watched quite happily as the dragon-boy beat up her captors throwing them into a heap when he was finished. It was then that Christina realized that the boy wasn't a dragon but a Kaiju. The prince of the Kaiju if memory severed correctly. Before anything more could be said Guard Captain Clawd Wolf and his second-in-command Deuce Gorgon arrived on scene with a squad of guards ready to defend her. Christina withheld laughter at the looks of shock and confusion on their faces.

"Princess, are you alright?" Clawd asked once he remembered how to speak.

"Yes, thanks to him," Christina responded gesturing to Duncan.

"Thank you, sir. Come back with us, the king will want to hear this," Clawd said directing Duncan to the several horses.

…...

* * *

Back at the castle, the king was overjoyed to see his only child safe and sound again. Upon hearing what the guards had to say and seeing Duncan the king was very surprised.

"May I ask what brings the Kaiju. Prince to my humble kingdom?"

"Well, I've been traveling for the last year,"

"I see, now how can I possibly thank you for saving my daughter?"

"Your Highness, may I suggest the tournament?" Clawd spoke up.

"Ah, yes, the tournament. I insist you compete,"

"Yeah, you'd have fun," Christina nodded.

"There's jousting and sword fighting, horse riding and archery and that's just the start," Deuce explained.

"It sounds like fun," Duncan said in thought, "I think I'll do it,"

"Wonderful, now, would someone care to show Duncan to a room?"

"I'll do it," Deuce volunteered.

"Thank you,"

Along the way, Deuce and Duncan talked more about the upcoming tournament. They were so involved in their conversation that they didn't see the werewolf that had rounded the corner. That was until Duncan made a dive to catch her as she fell. Green eyes met amber and time froze.

"Are you okay?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay,"

Deuce smirked knowingly.

"Ahem," he coughed after remembering he had a job to do.

"Oh," Duncan realized when he noticed that he and the very stunning werewolf were still hanging onto each other.

"Duncan, I see you've met Lady Clawdeen the most talented seamstress in the kingdom,"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Clawdeen,"

"Pleasure to meet you too, Duncan,"

…...

* * *

The day of the tournament.

The sun beat down hot on all who went to the yearly festival where the tournament was to be held. Duncan, although very nervous was sure he would do fine and when he didn't think that he had Clawdeen to remind him. Ah, yes, he and Clawdeen had grown very close over the past several weeks and it was blatantly clear that they harbored feelings for one another. It was hoped that they would come clean about said feelings at the festival. After all, Romance was known to bloom there. Hopefully, it would happen again just as it had for Gil and Lagoona, Draculaura and Clawd, and even the king and queen themselves.

Alas, one could only hope.

When it came time for the tournament spectators eagerly filled the stands. Needless to say that Duncan proved to be quite the skilled opponent that anyone who challenged him lost. Of course, it helped that he'd been training. Unsurprisingly, at the end of it, all Duncan stood victorious.

Radu descended the steps and all in attendance watched as he gently instructed Duncan to kneel.

"I Hereby knight you Sir Duncan Champion of the Realm"

…...

* * *

In New Salem,

Clara and her sister Hillary were getting ready to open Clara's shop Fierce Fashions Boutique when the heard very concerning noises coming from the backroom. Hurriedly, the called their older brother, Clark to come to check it out since he was the Sheriff. When he arrived the three siblings took a look only to discover Duncan hiding there scared out of his mind. When asked why he was there. Duncan timidly explained the events of the day prior.

"P-p-please don't hurt me. I don't mean any harm,"

"We won't hurt you. You can stay here as long as you like, that is if you get cleaned up,"

"Okay,"

While Hillary was showing Duncan to the upstairs apartment Clara turned to her brother.

"Why do you let those punks run free in this town, Clark?! This isn't the first time they've intimidated, threatened, or beaten up people!"

"Give me a break, Clara", he groaned. "The Mayor usually keeps them on a short leash, and whenever they do cross the line, their victims are always too scared to press charges. Either way, my hands are tied."

…...

* * *

Meanwhile, the gang was searching the clock tower for clues.

"Hey guys I think I found something," Fred announced.

"What is that?" Velma questioned.

"I don't know. Let me see if I can-"

Fred began to pull the object but to no avail.

"How do we get it out?"

"Duncan might help us if he rediscovers that strength he showed yesterday," Daphne pointed out.

"What are all of you doing here?",

The gang turned in surprise to see Vlad behind them.

"As head of the town's historical society, I'm in charge of preserving our landmarks. No one is supposed to be up here for reasons of safety and preservation."

"Like, Sorry Mr. Masters", Shaggy said.

"We just couldn't resist taking a closer look at this beautiful old clock", Fred said. "We were curious as to why it wasn't working..."

"And I thought maybe I could figure out how to fix it", Velma added.

"Thank you, but you needn't have bothered", Vlad replied. "It was struck by lightning just before midnight one night many years ago. Every expert we've had look at it agrees that the works are completely fused. Fixing it would require complete replacement."

"Aw, that's a shame", Daphne said as Vlad escorted the gang out of the tower. "Such a beautiful old clock."

"Yes, isn't it", Vlad grinned. "By the way, I heard about that terrible confrontation you had yesterday with the town bullies. I'm glad to see that you're all unharmed. I think it might be best for you to head home to Crystal Cove as soon as possible, for your own safety. I've arranged for Kenny to put a rush on the repairs to your van, Shaggy."

"Thanks, Mr. Masters" Shaggy replied before he and the gang walked away leaving Vlad smirking behind them.

Vlad had done as the mayor had asked while roping in the gang even more. He would soon have his powers back IF he could get Christina and Shaggy together. However, that would be tricky now how to do it?

"Perhaps I should poison her?" he muttered as he returned to his shop.

"Well THAT was strange", Daphne said as they walked.

"I'll say", Velma agreed. "None of the gears inside the clock showed ANY sign of electrical fusing. So he was lying about what's wrong with the clock."

"Another thing", Fred continued, "none of us has told anyone here about our hometown, so unless Sugie has been blabbing about us, Vlad somehow already knew!"

"JINKIES!"

"JEEPERS!"

"ZOINKS!"

They had to get to the bottom of this.

…...

* * *

 **and. That ends that! Now, a question! How should Shaggy and Christina get together? I've been having trouble thinking of an answer so maybe you guys could help. Also, just for fun, If Shaggy and Christina were superheroes what would their names be? I thought of this question last night and thought I'd ask. Anyway, please leave a review for me.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Wow, Clara this is an awful lot of food,"

"Well, let's just say I have a guest over,"

"What guest?"

"Duncan, I found him in the back of my shop this morning, he's terrified that those bikers will kill him 'cause he stood up to them,"

"That's awful,"

"I know,"

"I hear the newcomers are looking for him,"

"Oh, really?" Clara asked in surprise.

"Yes,"

"Did they say why?"

"No, they just said it was urgent,"

Christina went back to packing the very large order consisting of everything from doughnuts to macrons Clara waited patiently as Christina worked. They both turned when the bell over the door chimed. Christina's pleasant smile dropped into a frown as the bikers filed into the shop, smelling of motor oil and mud.

"Hello ladies," Torq smirked eyeing the very large order that Christina was boxing

"hello, Torq, what can I do for you?" Christina asked putting on her best smile.

Torq ignored her and instead turned to Clara.

"That's an awfully large order, got any guests over Sweetie?"

"My sister and I wanted some treats so what?" Clara asked placing a hand on her hip with a look that could level a mountain.

"Yeah, Hillary has a major sweet tooth," Christina agreed as she tied the ribbon around the boxes.

Torq brushed off Christina's comment and continued speaking to Clara. He kept pushing her buttons and it was honestly getting on her nerves.

"So, hot-stuff why don't you and I take a ride?"

That was the last straw.

"That's enough you disgusting, conceited, low-life. Try that again and I'll happily call my brother. No matter what you do to me he can and will not hesitate to arrest you and all of your buddies. Not even the Mayor could protect you,"

The bikers looked positively peeved at that last remark.

"Boys, if you're not going to buy anything, GET OUT," Christina ordered harshly.

The bikers filed out quickly after that.

…...

* * *

Meanwhile, in the pawn shop, Vlad and Drew were having yet another talk.

"She's becoming more distant by the day. I can't even touch her anymore!" Drew half yelled to Vlad who was preoccupied polishing his wares.

"And what would you like me to do about it, Your Highness?"

"FIX IT,"

"Fix your wife?" Vlad questioned.

"In a manner of speaking yes. I DID NOT waste all that time, all those years, trying to court her, getting rid of her father, CASTING THIS CURSE for everything to be undone," Drew screeched.

"Easy, easy. Let's not lose our heads,"

"I ought to hang you by your toes over the river," Drew huffed.

"And what would that do to help your situation?"

"Ugh,"

"If you calm down I might have a solution,"

"Which is?"

"What do married people do?"

"Huh,"

"You're married to Christina. What do _married_ people do together?"

"Stop with the riddles,"

"heck! Do I have to have the birds and bees talk with you?"

"How do you expect me to do that with her if she won't even let me touch her?"

"Romance her you, idiot,"

"What did you call me?"

"You know you can't hurt me, Drew. If your wife saw that-"

"Okay, I get it,"

…...

* * *

Clara returned to her apartment, her hands full of boxes from the bakery. She found Hillary at the table texting Tiffany.

"Hey, sis where's Duncan?"

"Duncan, it's only Clara. You can come out,"

Duncan stepped out from the guest room cleaned up and shaven. Gone was the haggard man from the streets who looked far older than he really was. In his place was a handsome young man whom Clara hardly recognized anymore. He seemed vaguely familiar to her. Where had she seen him, Clara shook her head as it throbbed with a sharp pain. Just as they sat down to eat there was a large crash from downstairs in the shop.

"Look everywhere!", Torq barked at his gang, as they knock over stuff, searching. "She was actin' snarkier than usual! She's gotta be hidin' somethin'!"

Duncan went white. They must be looking for HIM! And now he's put some of the only people who have ever helped him in danger!

"Hide him", Clara whispered to Hillary, then growled, "I'll deal with the goon squad!"

She stormed downstairs while dialing Clark's number. She had typed all but the last digit when she entered the shop.

"What the heck do you think you're doing, Torq?!", she snarled. "Do you have ANY idea how long it took me and my sis to set up and stock our shop?"

"Sorry, Sweet-cheeks", the biker sneers. "But the local homeless bum is missing and the Mayor is...worried about him and wants him found."

"And you seriously think I would let someone like that in here? With all these high-end label clothes?", she asked sarcastically, then held up her cell.

"Get the heck outta here before I call my brother!"

Lunk, who came up behind her, grabs her phone.

"Hey! Gimme back my phone, you...!"

"Sorry, Sweetie", Torq smirked, running his finger along her jawline, making her twist away in disgust. "But the bo...er, Mayor told us to search everywhere for everyone's...safety, including Duncan."

"He ain't nowhere here in the shop, Torq", Tragg told him.

"Then let's look upstairs, shall we?", he grinned.

They all went upstairs and looked everywhere, despite the indignant protests of the sisters. They found nothing. Growling in frustration, Torq and his gang left, Lunk tossing Clara's phone back to her. He'd been SURE Duncan was there, given how the hottie had acted in the bakery.  
After they were gone, Clara looked at her sister and shrugged, silently asking where Duncan was; as the punks had looked everywhere she could think of where he could hide. Hillary grinned, then opened Clara's bedroom window. Duncan swung around from beside the window on the roof and climbed in. Clara again thought for a moment that that sight looked vaguely familiar...causing another spark of pain through her head.

I can't stay here", he said with conviction. "I can't put you two in further danger because of me."

"We're not afraid of those idiots", Hillary scoffed. "Our brother is the Sheriff, remember?"

"No. You have no idea what those guys are capable of", he said firmly. "Nobody knows that better than ME, believe me. I'll have to take my chances out there."

"That's very brave", Clara said with a touch of admiration. "And NORMALLY it would be reckless, too. But I hardly recognized you when I got back. You clean up pretty nice! Add an overcoat, hat, and sunglasses and I doubt they would know you even if they looked right at you! I didn't have a chance to tell you earlier, but Christina told me that those strangers in town were looking for you this morning too. Apparently, they need your help with somethin' important."

They all went down to the shop, where Clara gave him a long, grey duster, a fedora, and a pair of shades from her Men's section.

"There's no way I can get you the money for these clothes..."

"Forget it", she told him with a smile. "You can pay it forward somewhere down the line."

"The coast is clear", Hillary tells them from the front door to the shop.

"I heard that group was renting a house on the north side of town", Clara told him. "Good luck."

"Thanks", Duncan smiled. "And thanks for all your help. Both of you."

…...

* * *

Drew grinned wickedly as the castle came into view. It had taken three long relentless days on horseback to get here but he was here. He was here to negotiate trade with his father's kingdom. Drew ground his teeth. His father. His father who said he was unfit to rule. His father beat his mother until she died. His father whom he hated with a burning rage. Still, Drew had hope. He had heard several tales of Princess Christina. She was renowned for being gentle, caring, merciful not to mention beautiful. Surely Drew could win her heart and hand in marriage. He just had to try.

He and the twenty armed guards that had come with him rode up to the gate. They were let through and soon entered the magnificent palace. They found the king in the throne room but the princess was nowhere to be seen.

"Lord Easton, how nice to meet you,"

"A pleasure to meet you as well Your Highness,"

The two made small talk while they awaited the princess who had apparently lost track of time again. When she arrived, Drew had to control himself and keep his jaw from hitting the floor. It was true. Every tale he had heard was true. She was indeed a sight to behold.

"Lord Easton, this is my daughter Christina," Radu said as Christina ascended the steps to the throne so she could stand beside her father.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess," Drew said flashing his best smile as he bowed.

Now all he had to do was win her heart. He could do it. He just had to try. Then, then he would be able to show his father that he was fit to be a king that the title belonged solely to him and not to his brother Felix. How Drew loathed Felix. Felix, who had done whatever his father had told him to do. Felix who had been the one to drive the stake through his mother's already frail heart. Drew would show them. He would show them all.

* * *

 **That's all for now. What did you think? What do you think of Drew Now? What's he going to do? You know, I have heard that hurt people hurt people. Perhaps, deep, deep, deep down Drew is just an angry little lost boy. Kind of like Regina in the show. Huh, who knew? What do you think? Do you think Drew is capable of change at least, in this story? Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Sugie had to get Robecca's gears back so that Velma could repair her. However, every time Drew and Christina were gone the door to their room was always locked and Sugie didn't know where they hid the key. That left Sugie one choice. Call in an expert. That expert would so happen to be Mel but finding Mel was the problem. Sugie set out to find Mel at the first opportunity that was presented to her. Sugie could only hope that her brother and his friends were doing better than she was.

…...

* * *

At that very moment, the gang was bustling around the house getting ready for the day ahead. Fred was making sure that the Mystery Machine was in proper working order. Daphne was in the middle of fixing her hair for the day. Velma was hard at work trying to connect the clues they had uncovered thus far while Shaggy and Scooby were making breakfast.

Velma couldn't make sense of it. On the surface, New Salem seemed like any other run of the mill town but the more digging they did the more confusing things became. How did Vlad know so much about them? Why was there a robot beneath the library? Why couldn't people recall their own past? It was daunting to try and figure it all out. Would this be the mystery where Velma finally threw in the towel? She couldn't seem to figure it out and as someone who had worked for NASA before it was very frustrating.

"Like, relax V you'll figure something out," Shaggy reassured as he and Scooby dished out pancakes and set the table.

"I'm not sure guys," Velma sighed pushing her research away.

"You can do it V,"

Velma wasn't so sure but she didn't tell them that. After all, they were trying to make her feel better. Standing up from the table Velma gathered her work and returned it to her room. All the rooms in the house were the same size and had the same set of wooden furniture in each room. The only way to tell the rooms apart was by the bedding. Velma's was a light orange, Daphne's was lilac, blue for Fred, green for Shaggy and Scooby. That was another thing that Velma couldn't figure out. The gang hadn't picked out those colors the hose had been like that when they had arrived. She could at that to the list of totally strange things that did not make any sense.

With a tired sigh, Velma returned to the kitchen to eat breakfast before their busy day.

…...

* * *

Drew walked through the castle marveling at how different it was than home. Well, the place that used to be home anyway. Drew would show them all when he returned to his kingdom with Christina on his arm. He would stand before his father and brother and demand his right to the throne. Unfit to rule they had said. He would show them and then Felix would have to admit that Drew had been the right choice all along. Once Drew sat on the throne Felix would be tried for treason and murder. Drew would see to it that his brother paid for his mother's death. Even now, three years after that horrid night Drew just couldn't understand why anyone would kill his mother.

Drew shook himself out of his thoughts just in time to see Christina exit the library a little way ahead of him. He was about to call after her but stopped when he saw the wolves that followed her. Even more confusing was the orange tabby cat that tumbled after them. Just how many pets did the princess have? So far he had seen the horse, the wolves, the tabby cat, and a golden retriever. The only pets Drew was allowed to have as a child were the birds that his mother owned. One time Drew had brought home a fox pup from the woods and his father had it skinned and turned into a wrap for own of the ladies at court.

"Foxes are vile creatures," his father had said.

So, the next animal Drew brought home was a wounded raven he had found while exploring. Again, his father did away with it.

"Ravens are evil,"

and so this trend continued until Drew gave up.

Yet, Princess Christina welcomed animals of all kinds. Her father didn't seem to mind in fact, he seemed to light up when Christina presented him with an animal that she had healed. Drew wanted what Christina had. He wanted to show his father that he didn't control him any longer.

"Princess," Drew called out.

Christina stopped and waited for him to catch up to her. When he did the wolves started snarling in protest.

"No," Christina ordered grabbing the wolves and pulling them away "I'm sorry, they don't take well to strangers," she explained.

Drew did not like the look they were giving him. These wolves looked like they wanted to tear him limb from limb and feast on his remains. He had heard some of the servants saying that the wolves were the princesses protection. Even though there were plenty of guards it was said that the princess felt safer with her pets. Well, Drew would change that. He would be her protection. She would feel safer with him instead of these beasts.

"I was just going on a walk. Would you accompany me?" Drew asked,

"Yes,"

…...

* * *

Sugie hated being trapped in the classroom when she could be looking for answers instead. She tried to find Mel that morning but she had no luck. So, she went to school saddened. Seeing her classmates did nothing to help her since she could tell you who they were supposed to be just by looking at them. It frustrated her to no end. Her quiet ways did not go unnoticed by her teacher.

"Maggie?"

"Yes, Ms. Daniels?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing wrong," Sugie sighed refusing to meet her teachers worried gaze.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes ma'am,"

"Why don't you go home early today. I know you say nothing's wrong but you seem ill so go on home."

"Yes, Ma'am,"

Sugie hurried from the school and started searching the town for Mel

Hopefully, she would find her soon.

* * *

 **What do you think? Why has Mel disappeared? What are your thoughts on what happened to Drew? Please leave a review for me.**


	13. Chapter 13

Sugie was immensely worried. She couldn't find Mel anywhere and usually, Mel could be found with a can of spray paint and a sarcastic remark. There were times when Mel didn't want to be found but even then all you really had to do was follow the graffiti. Something must've happened to her, something bad. This wouldn't be the first time she got herself into a sticky situation but this might have been the first time she couldn't get out of it. It looked like she would need help and Sugie knew where to find it. She had to hurry though.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Duncan arrived at the gang's house with no issues. No one had given him a second glance which was a great relief to Duncan. Slowly, he rang the doorbell shifting his weight from one foot to the other while he waited for an answer. He heard sounds of shuffling and the door being unlocked before it was pulled open by Fred who looked at him with confusion.

"May I help you?"

"Fred, it's me, Duncan," Duncan said removing his shades.

"Ah, come in, come in," Fred said waving him inside quickly.'

Once inside the house, Duncan removed his hat and coat, hanging them up on the coat rack before following Fred to the dining room where the others were already eating lunch. When they saw Duncan they froze, completely taken aback by his improved appearance. Fred offered a chair to Duncan before sitting beside Daphne.

"So, Duncan, you look different," Velma commented.

"Yeah, I have a friend to thank for that,"

"What friend?"

"Clara and her sister,"

"The boutique owners?"

"Yes,"

Before anything else could be said the front door flew open and in rushed a very frantic Sugie.

"I can't find Mel,"

"She's missing?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah,"

"Oh no,"

"Duncan, do you know something?"

"Torq and the bikers-"

"We've got to find her," Sugie cried.

So, they piled into the van and started searching for clues. They roamed the alleyways looking for any sign of Mel. They found a half-full can of spray paint kicked under a dumpster. There were footprints in the mud which they followed all the way to the docks. Duncan opened the wide double doors of the only warehouse. The warehouse was empty.

"Where are they?"

…...

* * *

Meanwhile,

Mel watched the bikers surrounding her. Even though they clearly meant Business Mel wore a smug smile. She was not easily swayed by intimidation tactics. Especially by these guys.

"Where's Duncan?" Torq growled out as he leaned down, right in Mel's face.

"I. Don't. Know" Mel said coldly, turning her chin up to meet Torq's gaze head-on.

Torq slapped Mel across the face in response.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know,"

Another slap.

"You are gonna tell us exactly where that bum is hidin' or you won't be leavin' here in one piece,"

"Watch me!" Mel insisted glaring at the biker with defiance in her green eyes.

The twins grabbed her by her shoulders and forced her to the floor where Torq kicked her repeatedly. Mel was left gasping for air as she was roughly pulled to her feet.

"Tell us,"

"Fat chance bozos,"

…...

* * *

Drew approached the bakery with confidence. He could see Christina hard at work inside. He put on his best smile before strolling inside. Christina looked up at the sound of the bell and smiled when she saw Drew leaning against the door frame.

"Hello, Princess," he greeted her as he strode forward.

"Hello, Drew,"

"Is there any chance you could close early today or do I as mayor have to make you close?"

"Depends. Why?"

"I want us to go out, you know get drinks and have some fun afterward,"

"Easy there boy, I've got orders to fill,"

"You leave me no choice then,"

Drew rounded the counter and picked Christina up.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Forcing you to close up shop,"

Drew carried Christina out of the bakery only stopping to hang the closed sign in the door before walking all the way back to their house. They received odd looks from passerby but no one dared to say anything. Once inside their house Drew set Christina down. Christina looked up at Drew with a playful twinkle in her eyes.

"I assume you're happy now?"

"Indeed I am"

…...

* * *

 _If I were allowed to hit people._

That's what Christina was thinking as Drew kept talking, dropping flirtatious comments and insisting that they would be married one day. He clung to her and followed her everywhere. There was no escaping him but since he was a guest and trade with his kingdom would be beneficial to her father's kingdom Christina was forced to keep her mouth shut. It was on her way to the gardens that Christina spotted Guard Capetian Clawd, his second-in-command Deuce and Prince Duncan talking. She hastened her pace, not enough for Drew to notice but just enough to reach the three men. As she passed them she mouthed the words help me.

Duncan, upon seeing the princesses plight stepped in to help.

"Drew, you are a guest of Princess Christina and her father here to discuss trade not to hang onto the princess. I would suggest you mind your manners," Duncan growled, his emerald reptilian eye blazing and flames in his mouth. The realization that Sir Duncan, Champion of the Realm, was a fire breather shocked and terrified the vampire!

"Y-you can't d-do anything to me!", he said, trying to sound confident. "I am a PRINCE! H-how DARE you even speak to me at all! Let alone with such...INSOLENCE, dragon-boy!"

Duncan smirked, then seized Drew by the throat and pushed him against the wall with a growl. Drew began to panic as Duncan stared into his eyes.

"You're not the only prince visiting this kingdom, you arrogant, swaggering peacock", Duncan growled as Clawd and Deuce looked on, struggling to hold in their laughter. "I am Prince Duncan, Son of Belloc, King of the Kaiju!"

Christina, took this moment to flee to the garden which was enchanted to keep unwanted people out.

Drew wanted to call out for Christina but he was too afraid to do so.

"Are-are you two j-j-just g-gonna stand there?!", Drew said in panic at the two guard officers as that frightening realization sank in.

"I don't see anything out of the ordinary here", Captain Clawd said coolly with a grin. "How about you, Deuce?"

"Nope, not seeing a thing, Captain", the Gorgon replied with a smirk.

…...

* * *

The gang searched everywhere for Mel but they were starting to think that maybe she had intentionally run off maybe she had left town. When they said this, however, Duncan and Sugie were quick to dismiss the idea. So, they searched some more. Sugie froze when they reached the more iffy side of town. This was the part of town where the bikers liked to hang out often in the bar.

"They have her in there," Sugie said pointing to the bar.

"But it's crowded in there where would they hide her?" Daphne noted upon seeing all the cars.

"The back room. That's where they hurt people," Duncan explained as he led the group to the back door.

Duncan put his ear to the door and listened carefully. He could hear the bikers and Mel. After nodding to Fred he kicked the old door down. Sunlight flooded the dark room revealing Mel being held by her hair as Lunk prepared to toss her across the room which he did.

"Who the heck are you?!", Torq yells at the unknown man.

The guy saw Mel crumbled on the floor, groaning painfully.

"Mel!", he cried in concern, taking off his shades. "Are you ok, kid?!"

Torq's eyes widen in recognition, then he grinned.

"Well if it ain't the homeless puke all cleaned up!", he sneered, getting the attention of the other bikers, who moved to surround him. "But it don't change what you really are you useless, cowardly loser! You're trash! And that's all you'll ever be! You're as good as dead, you puke!"

The gang goes to help Mel while the bikers are focused on Duncan. Duncan, again helpless as they start beating him mercilessly. Torq grinned maliciously. They had their orders, but this would be a pleasure. Duncan had beaten them humiliatingly many times before the curse. That's why they so enjoyed pounding him so frequently once the curse turned him into a broken coward.  
Mel saw what they were doing to one of her few true friends. From what they'd said earlier while trying to beat answers out of her, and seeing the new level of malice and viciousness on their part, she knew they were going to kill him! She shook off Fred and jumped on Torq's back, trying to punch and scratch his face! He snarled as he threw her off and rounded on her.  
"Homeless little brat!" he snarled. "You are a worthless street-rat! You were born a street-rat! You'll die a street-rat! And only your BUGS will miss you!"  
His words clicked painfully in Duncan's mind, just as Torq back-handed Mel viciously. The rage welled up inside him, seeing the young girl cry out in pain as she stumbled back into Fred and Shaggy from the force of the Torq's blow. He roared as he shrugged off the punches and kicks of Lunk and the twins. He moved instinctively, easily dispatching the bikers in an efficient, effortless flow of moves. He turned back to Torq, his eyes almost glowing with emerald fire.

"Back off, you puke!", the biker leader sneered in warning. "There ain't no way you can reach me before I hurt her and maybe a few these other punks! Now get on your knees and take what you got comin' for yesterday!"  
Hearing him threaten the others, only increased Duncan's rage! Torq smirked as he stared into his eyes, fully expecting the punk to obey him to save his friends. But when Duncan's pupils switched from round to the vertical slits that he remembered with fear! Duncan suddenly opened his mouth and shot a fireball! Shock overwhelmed everyone in the room as Torq was blasted painfully off his feet!

Duncan clapped a hand over his mouth in complete surprise, as the bikers grabbed their leader and ran away as fast as they could.  
Duncan, Mel, Sugie, and the gang made a hasty retreat toward their rented house.  
"Like, what was that, Duncan?!", Shaggy asked, voicing the question literally burning in the minds of everyone...except Sugie who simply grinned. "How did you, like, DO that?!"

"I...I have no idea!" Duncan responded.

* * *

Back at the Mayor's house, Drew was making headway with Christina after his 'spontaneous act of romantic affection'. If things continued as planned, his princess would be pregnant with his child by tomorrow morning! He had her half-undressed and heading toward their bed while kissing her passionately...when his phone rang, rudely breaking the mood! He growled as he looked to see who dared to call after express orders that he was not to be disturbed! He saw Torq's number with a '911!' text tagged to it.

"Sorry, Princess, but this looks like an emergency", he said apologetically. Then he answered, growling through his clenched teeth. "This had better be important! Do you have ANY idea what you...? WHAAAAAT?! IMPOSSIBLE! No! My office, right now!" He hung up snarling in anger.

"I'm really sorry, Princess", he said as he pulled his shirt back on and grabbed his coat. "Something urgent has come up at city hall. Rain-check?"

"It's ok, Drew", she replied, distance returning to her demeanor. "I really do have a lot of orders backed up that I really need to fill. I might have to pull an all-nighter to catch up."

* * *

Clawd, Deuce and, Duncan stood in the crowd as Drew and his entourage rode to the castle. The King didn't know they were there but that was okay. They were there because they had heard rumors. Rumors that Drew had been stripped of his right to the throne in his own kingdom. There were rumors about his family. It was known that his father favored his brother over him. It was also known that Felix and, Drew were opposites. They had heard enough to be curious.

They watched as a young girl raced out in front of the horses. She had no idea how dangerous that was.

"Out of my way, you filthy brat!", Drew snarled, raising his whip to lash the five-year-old girl.

"Hey!", Melissa shouted as she intervened, snagging the whip as it fell, and yanked it from his hand. "If I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners!"

Drew flinched angrily when she threw his whip back at him. He spurred his horse forward.

"I'll teach YOU some manners!", he snarled as he kicked Mel into the mud as he passed her. Sitting up, she shook the mud from her hands, then laughed.

"Look at that, everyone! We've never seen a horse with TWO rear-ends before!", she called out defiantly for all to hear.

"YOU are a worthless street-rat!", he sneered, turning back to her. "You were born a street-rat! You will die a street-rat! And only your FLEAS will mourn you!"

"I do not have fleas," Melissa growled as she stood up.

Melissa checked that the child was okay before stalking away to her little cave. Jerk!

* * *

 **Okay, that ends this chapter. Did you like it? What are your thoughts? Do you think we'll ever meet Felix? What do you think he's like? What do you think he does in New Salem? What do yo think is going to happen between Drew and the bikers. What about Mel? And will Drew ever get time alone with his wife? Leave a nice long review for me and I'll see you next time!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

"And that's what happened," Torq explained keeping his eyes on the floor to avoid the angry glare from the mayor.

"Are you SURE that's what happened?!", Drew hissed angrily. If Torq's story was true, the implications could be disastrous!

"Do you think I burned MYSELF?!", the biker-leader huffed, as he opened his jacket to reveal the large hole scorched through his shirt and the blistering burn on his chest. Then he flinched fearfully at the Mayor's growl.

"S-sorry, Boss. This just hurts like heck, and if that punk has his powers back...?" He and his gang all shuddered with fear.

"I doubt he has his full powers back, or even his memories", Vlad said coolly as he entered the mayor's office. Then he smirked. "But by the sound of it, the curse is weakening somewhat. I'm not surprised, considering that idiot Jack showed me the 'Fenton Can-Dumper' he invented and mounted to the back of his garbage-truck to help with his job yesterday. Oh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting? After all, you DID call me down here, Mr. Mayor."

"This is nothing to smile about, Masters!", Drew roared. "First, my adopted daughter runs off and returns with Shaggy and his mutt! Then the dog starts talking again! Then the rest of his friends show up and start asking too many questions! Then my wife starts pulling away from me, and now THIS! If Duncan has broken the 'cowardly curse' we put on him, what's to say the overall curse won't just crumble away under this trend?!"

"Impossible", the suave gentleman said confidently. "Only True Love's Kiss can completely break the curse and restore the minds and bodies of everyone in town."

"You had better be right about that, Vlad!", Drew snarled. "Because if the curse breaks, I won't be the only one who loses everything we've worked for! You'll lose your precious Maddie and three darling daughters, remember?"

"Yes, that IS true", Vlad replied wistfully, then arched an eyebrow with a smirk. "But I'll also have my powers back."

"Don't play games with me, you arrogant...!"

"Tut-tut! Calm down, Mr. Mayor", Vlad said smoothly. "Wouldn't want your lovely wife to wonder why you're so angry and upset, would we?"

Drew scoffed then took a few deep breaths.

"Thought I told you to get rid of Shaggy and his friends, Masters", he said, looking again at the former half-ghost warlock. "What is taking you so long?"

"But I tried the best I could to do as you asked, Mayor Easton", Vlad said with sarcastic dejection. "Without my powers to be more...persuasive, the best I could do was urge them to return home as soon as possible when I found them snooping around inside the clock-tower."

 _ **"THE CLOCK-TOWER?!,**_ Drew roared, causing Torq and his gang to retreat to the far side of the office in fear.

"Yes," Vlad replied completely unfazed by the outburst.

" _ **WHY WERE THEY THERE?"**_

"Truthfully, I don't know,"

Drew spun on his heel turning to face the bikers who were shaking in fear.

"GET OUT AND DON'T BOTHER ME AGAIN!" he roared.

"Yes, Sir,"

After the bikers had left Drew paced his office while Vlad stood to the side cool and collected.

"Ahem," Vlad coughed catching Drew's attention.

"What?"

"Did you take my advice?"

"Yes, and I was getting somewhere until this happened"

"So, try again,"

"Try again? Try again? It's already hard enough. She's already distant and she's spending more and more time at the bakery,"

"Then close the bakery,"

"And make her angry at me?"

"Close the bakery for renovations,"

"What good does that do?"

"One. You'll get time with your wife. Two it'll show her you care enough to fix up her old shop and she'll love you all over again,"

Drew liked this idea the more he thought about it.

"I think I'll do that but you need to close off that clock tower,"

"Of course,"

"Now get out and give brother dearest my regards,"

"You want me to jack up his rent don't you?"

"Yes,"

"Understood."

Making Felix struggle made Drew happy. Felix deserved to struggle. Deserved to know what it felt like to always have something just out of one's reach. Drew had struggled immensely. Christina had been snatched away by Shaggy. Drew's father had stripped away his right to the throne. Felix had everything Drew had wanted but not now. Now, the tables were turned. Now, Drew was in power while his brother struggled to pay his rent and keep his lowly job as a garbage man. It was too perfect. Which was why Drew felt threatened. With Shaggy and his friends here who knew how long his hold on this town would last. No, Drew wasn't giving up that easily. Stopping in front of the mirror he made himself presentable. He would make Christina forget all about her work.

He would make her fall in love all over again and then even if the curse broke there would be a permanent reminder of him.

His child.

…...

* * *

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you thought. Will Drew ever get time with Christina? Will the Scooby Gang ever solve this mystery? What do you think will happen next chapter?**


	15. Chapter 15

Drew wasn't allowed in the gardens. An enchantment kept him out but that didn't mean there weren't loopholes. So, here he stood on a stone balcony watching the princess make a flower crown. Why hadn't he been successful yet? He hadn't yet been able to romance her and with the guards and Duncan at every turn, he couldn't get close enough to her. His father was demanding that he hurry. His latest letter had Drew seething with rage.

 _I should have sent Felix instead of you. I know what you're doing son you're trying to court the princess but let me tell you one so full of light and goodness will never fall for you. You have your mother's dark heart. I will be sending Felix to make sure you stay on task and when you return you are to resign to your mother's manor. You will live comfortably there Lord Easton._

Felix was due to arrive the next day so, Drew was enjoying his last moments of freedom. He watched as a new group of royals filed into the gardens behind the king. Humans, they were humans. A king and a queen a princess and a prince. Drew did not like this prince. He was competition. Drew watched with a snarl as Christina led the newcomers on a tour of the castle and the grounds surrounding it. Drew could already tell these two and their dog was trouble.

…...

* * *

When Sugie arrived home she was surprised to see Christina there. Wasn't she supposed to be working?

"You're home early, Christina,"

"Not for long I'm heading out in a few minutes,"

"Why are you here then?"

"Oh, Drew decided to be spontaneous and he snatched me from work,"

Although, it wasn't stated Sugie knew what Drew had been trying to do. It made her angry and worried. She wouldn't let it show, however, as she replied:

"It's probably a good thing you were interrupted considering all the orders you have to get done,"

"You're right Sugie," Christina nodded as she left.

This was bad. Drew was trying to have a child. This was very bad.

…...

Drew swept into the bakery with a large smile. Christina was back at work stacking boxes on the counter. It was then that Drew noticed how very full the bakery was.

"Order up," Christina called wiping perspiration from her face.

"Princess, I have the most wonderful idea,"

"What is it, Drew?"

"We could close the bakery for renovations. It'd be bigger with a better kitchen for you and a larger display case, more indoor seating and whatever else you want,"

Christina was touched. It was sweet for Drew to think of her but-

"Drew, that's so sweet of you but I'm so busy here:"

Drew looked hurt which caused Christina to backtrack.

"But I promise I won't take on any new orders until after the renovations, okay?"

"Okay, Princess but _please_ do come home later,"

"I will, I promise,"

Christina rounded the counter and pressed a kiss to Drew's cheek.

Drew took his leave, turning back just in time to see Christina hanging the sign that read **NOT TAKING ORDERS**. He smiled, he could overcome any obstacle. No matter, what he would have his child whether the curse broke or not.

…...

* * *

Drew was seething. Felix was here _and_ the human prince had his sights set on Christina. Constantly making goo-goo eyes at her. Being, the perfect gentleman. It made Drew snarl at the thought. He had to do something about this. He cornered the prince and his dog and a corridor.

"You should just give and go back to your own kingdom. Why would she even consider a mere HUMAN when she already has a powerful prince like me?" Drew said coolly.

"Are you two, like, already betrothed?", Shaggy questioned.

Hah! It's just a matter of time!" Drew responded confidently.

"So, like, that's a 'no', isn't it?", Shaggy smirked.

Drew snarled and started to advance. How dare this lowly human insult him!

Back off, 'Prince' Drew", Duncan growled, appearing from around the corner with Clawd and Deuce. "Remember you are a GUEST here, just as Prince Norville and myself are!"

"And you wouldn't want the King to shoot down the trade agreement with your father's kingdom before you even finish negotiations, would you?", Clawd would grin.

"You know, just like the Princess already turned down your courtship offer?", Deuce smirked knowingly.

Drew was about to respond until he saw the fireball that was glowing in Duncan's mouth. So, he turned on his heel and left trying to hide his fear.

"Like, thanks guys,"

"No problem,"

"Like, what's his deal?"

"That's _Prince_ Drew Easton. He thinks he's better than all of us," Clawd huffed.

"There are some other things you should be aware of though,"

"Like, what?"

"Well.."

…...

 **And that's all for now. Guys, I really wanted to give Drew more of a tragic past but you guys asked for a wicked one so you got it. I hope you're happy. I think Drew's going to succeed that admitedly would be an interesting twist. I shall have to explore it. Anyway, leave me a nice long review.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

The gang brought Mel and Duncan back to their place. They were told that they could and would stay there despite their protests. So, while Mel got a much-needed shower Duncan stood staring at his reflection. His eyes had retained their reptilian appearance and somehow, he now had brute strength. This information seemed to thrill Sugie. Duncan only turned from the mirror when Sugie joined him.

"Duncan, you should sit down," Sugie gently ordered while guiding him to the couch.

"Hey, Sugie?" Fred asked as he sat down.

"Yeah?"

"You've never told us Mel's story,"

"You never asked to hear it,"

"Well, may we?"

"Sure thing,"

…...

* * *

Melissa left the town behind her. Mud caked her skirts making them heavy and smelly. She trudged through the woods knowing her way better than most hunters. Every tree, every bush, every root. After several minutes she came across the tiny one-room run-down cabin. She went inside quickly.

"Melissa, did you get anything today?"

"I'm afraid not Jenny,"

"What happened?"

"The prince came today. He just about whipped a child,"

"And you saved the child?"

"Yes,"

"Good,"

"I'm really sorry-"

"I need my dagger if I'm to go searching,"

"It's on the table over there with your bow,"

Melissa collected both strapping the quiver of arrows and her bow across her back while the dagger went into the pocket of her dress. She would find them food if not food then at least the money to pay for it. For Jenny and her sisters. She slid into the woods carefully watching the trails. Melissa's life had always been hard. She laid in wait for passerby. She had a rule. Take only what you need. In this case, she needed enough to buy a loaf of bread. Only a loaf of bread. When she heard the sounds of horses approaching she perked up. Peering over the bushes she saw that a carriage was approaching. Carriages

meant money, money meant food. She could do this. As the carriage approached she fired her arrows. Dislodging the wheels and causing the carriage to halt. She made her move when the door was opened. A wealthy man sat in the plush seat, his face was pale from fear.

"I'll be taking that," Melissa declared reaching for the sack of gold coins the man held out for her trembling.

As her fingers brushed the sack she was yanked backward. Crud she had been caught. You were only ever in trouble if you got caught.

"You'll be coming with us girlie,"

The group of knights disarmed her before binding her and tossing her on horseback. Off they went to the castle where the royal family was to decide her fate. She was scared and there weren't many times where she got scared. The knights unloaded her and dragged her through the halls. Along the way, they happened to encounter the princess.

"What is going on here?" Christina demanded.

"Your Highness, this girl is a common thief. She was caught robbing a travailing noblemen.,"

Melissa expected the princess to punish her. She did not expect what happened next.

"Untie her,"

"But with all due respect-"

"I said untie her,"

They cut Melissa lose. The princess stepped closer to Melissa who avoided her gaze.

"Look at me,"

Melissa snapped to attention.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen, Your Highness,"

"Do you wish to tell me why you were stealing?"

"I'm so sorry. I just need money for a loaf of bread. My family and I are struggling. Our home is falling apart and no one will give us work. I just need money for a loaf of bread, I wasn't going to hurt anyone. Please forgive me,"

The Princess studied her as if searching for the truth. Seemingly pleased with her findings the princess turned to the knights.

"Send for Sir Duncan. In the meantime, Daphne take this girl and get her cleaned up and fed,"

"But-"

"I believe Princess Christina just gave you orders to follow," Duncan said as he landed beside Christina.

"But her father-"

"Tell Father I'm in the gardens still."

"Yes, Princess,"

Christina turned to Duncan.

"Is she the girl you spoke of?"

"Yes,"

"Then I want her taken care of to the fullest extent. Go to her home and fetch her family. I will not have them starve."

"Yes, Princess, anything else,"

"That's all"

"Yes, ma'am"

…...

* * *

Duncan sat on the couch dumbfounded. Him a knight? No way! Before he could question Sugie's grip on reality Mel emerged from the hall cleaned up. Clara and her sister had been told about the incident and sent Mel some clean clothes to wear. The young girl seemed much better now that she was clean and patched up.

"It's getting late," she commented noting the darkened skies.

"Yes, it is are you sure you want us to-"

"It's no trouble," Fred assured them.

"Can I crash here too?" Sugie questioned.

"I don't see why not,"

"Great,"

…...

* * *

The next Morning. At the mayor's house.

Drew was the first to wake. Grinning down at Christina's sleeping form. He had done it he could tell. Why Sugie had stayed out didn't matter to him it had just presented him with the opportunity he had needed. Christina had fallen for him all over again. It was fantastic. Carefully he shook her awake. When she opened her eyes there was not a hint of distance to be seen only love for him.

"Morning Princess, how are you feeling?"

"Great,"

When Christina made the move to leave Drew pinned her back down.

"Stay" he pleaded.

"But we have to-"

He cut her off with a kiss.

"We don't have to yet. Ten minutes?"

"Fine, ten," Christina laughed before Drew pounced.

Better safe than sorry.

…...

* * *

On her way to school that morning, Sugie swung through the diner and encountered Felix who seemed downcast. Being the kind-hearted girl she was Sugie decided to take time and listen to his woes. Sugie still had trouble believing that Felix and Drew were even related. They looked nothing alike to say nothing about their personalities. Of course, in this cursed town, they were related.

Felix was somewhat paler than Drew, with blond hair that always looked windblown. His previously red eyes were now a slate grey whereas Drew's were the darkest they come. Felix was dressed for work in his beaten up and heavily used uniform with his muddy work boots. A sharp contrast to Drew's always clean pressed suits.

Sugie watched and listened as Felix told her the tale of how Vlad had shown up and demanded he pay three times what his rent was the previous month. Sugie found it sickening. Now, Felix who was struggling to make ends meet as it was was about to lose everything. Sugie decided she wasn't going to sit by and let that happen but that could she possibly do? She would have to think about that.

…...

* * *

Melissa and her family were faring much better than they had in years. Thanks to the generosity of the princess they now had a place in town that wasn't on the verge of collapsing. Jenny now worked a steady job helping the local seamstress, her sisters had gone on to care for the royal gardens and be a court jester while Melissa helped in the marketplace. It was just another day for Melissa who was busy making sure everything was in order when a legion of guards rode through. Melissa watched as all the townspeople did. The knights dispersed each to do their assigned tasks. There was only one left in the marketplace and Melissa watched him with keen interest. No one would ever expect that a lowly village girl could ever court a knight but it happened.

…...

* * *

 **Okay, that ends this chapter. Thoughts? Yes, Drew DID succeed only because this is MY story and I have the most interesting idea that would only work that way. Plus this is karma for not letting me write that tragic past. Mark my words one day I will write a story using my original concept for Drew and you will enjoy it. In the meantime, anyone who can tell me what Christina's pets in the original series were, what their names were and how she got them can get information about my special twist. NO, it was NOT Fluffy and Thunder. Fluffy and Thunder were from Punishment is a Pain.**

Please review


	17. Chapter 17

Sugie returned home to find Christina in her bedroom. She seemed happy. Very happy. Sugie couldn't help but feel sick to her stomach. Something wasn't right.

"Christina?"

"Hey, Sugie where were you last night?"

"At a friends house,"

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, Good,"

"Why are you so happy today?"

"Because once my current orders are filled I'm closing the bakery for renovations,"

"And?" Sugie asked, egging Christina on because she still didn't quite understand.

"Drew said he'd pay for it all himself! As a special gift to me! Isn't it wonderful? I've needed more room and better equipment for years!" Christina sighed happily.

Sugie gagged when Christina turned away. Of course, Drew would do something like that. Sugie knew what game he was playing and she was saddened to see that he currently, was winning. She couldn't let him win. She refused to let him win.

As soon as, Christina was in the shower Sugie made her move. She swiftly opened Drew's nightstand and quickly found the gears in a plastic bag. She slid them into her coat pocket and left without a word. She had to get back to Shaggy.

…...

* * *

Drew was ready to pull his hair out. between his brother Prince Felix looking over his shoulder, Prince Shaggy courting Princess Christina, and Prince Duncan an imminent threat; his hands are practically tied. He had a plan to poison King Radu and frame Shaggy, but he needed room to breathe to move freely in order to set it in motion. He couldn't do that with everyone watching him. He had to be sneaky. Very sneaky. Slipping into the room he was provided, Drew sat down at his desk and began to write. One letter to his head minion, Torq and the other to his secret ally, the zombie Queen Moanica D'Kay, they would surely help him.

After finishing and sealing the letters he gave a low whistle. The flapping of wings was heard before two crows perched on the windowsill.

"You know what to do," he whispered as he passed the letters to the birds who quickly took to the skies.

Now, all he had to do was wait.

…...

* * *

"LISTEN UP," Torq bellowed as he stood on ton the pool table in the center of the biker bar.

Everyone snapped to attention.

"The Boss wants Duncan found and destroyed got it?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good, keep an eye out for 'im. In the meantime, we need to keep those meddling punks out of the clock tower,"

"Yes, sir,"

"Move out,"

…...

* * *

Back at the gang's house, Duncan was trying to understand what Sugie had been telling him. Apparently, he was not just a knight but a PRINCE. The prince of the Kaiju to be exact. This was not possible. Duncan was afraid of his own shadow. How on earth could he possibly be any of those things? Not to mention, he was also in a relationship with Clara? No way.

Mel, meanwhile, was bored. She had been more or less forbidden from going outside without supervision lest she be kidnapped again. The sixteen-year-old was nearly asleep when the door banged open. The loud noise caused Mel to land face first on the floor much to her utter annoyance. Duncan helped the girl to her feet as Sugie rushed inside calling for Shaggy.

"Like, what is it?" Shaggy asked nearly tripping over his own feet as he rushed from the kitchen.

"I got them, Shaggy I got them,"

"Huh?"

"I got Robecca's gears back," Sugie cried excitedly holding up the bag.

"Does no one care that I have a massive headache now?" Mel snapped before Sugie could respond.

"Sorry, Mel," Sugie apologized.

"like, now what, Sugie?" Shaggy asked as Mel wandered off in search of headache relief pills.

"Velma fixes Robecca,"

"How?"

"I can tell her how now, come on. We've got to get Felicity,"

"The EMT? Why do we like, need her?"

"So, she can zap Robecca,"

"O-kay,"

So, they stopped by the hospital and dragged a very reluctant Felicity away from her job. Luckily, the bikers weren't very good at guard duty and had fallen asleep. Slipping into the library, the group quickly descended the stairs to the room where Robecca was held.

Following Sugie's careful directions, Velma soon had all the gears in their proper place and ready to go.

"You want me to zap a robot? Isn't there an on switch?" Felicity questioned.

"No,"

"Please you have to do this," Sugie pleaded.

"Oh, alright stand back,"

Sugie watched with baited breath as Felicity shocked Robecca. The grin fell from the young girls face as a few minutes passed with no results. No, no this couldn't be. It had to work. Why didn't it work? Sugie turned away as Shaggy placed a hand on her shoulder. They were about to leave when they heard it. Gears were turning. The group spun around just in time to see Robecca open her eyes.

Robecca was awake.

* * *

 **Bum Bum BUM. Oh, boy, oh boy. This is getting exciting don't you think? What will** **Robecca have to say? How will she react? to the curse? I guess we'll find out next chapter. In the meantime, please leave me a nice long review. See ya guys.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, I'm excited about this chapter *Cracks Knuckles* LET'S DO THIS.**

… **...**

* * *

The Group watched in awe as Robecca stepped away from the lab table. How could this be? Robecca looked at each one of them. She was just as surprised as they were. Even more surprising was when she curtsied out of respect for the formal royals. They were at a loss. Well, except for Sugie who was very, very pleased with herself.

"Okay, Robecca let's get you out of here," Sugie declared.

"Sugie, how are we supposed to get past the librarian?" Daphne questioned.

"Oh, that's easy. Leave it to me," Sugie responded with a wave of her hand.

The group watched as Sugie spoke to the librarian as if there weren't people trying to sneak behind her. Soon, she had the librarian help her find a book for 'a school report' while everyone else made a mad dash out of the building and past the sleeping bikers. The group then broke into a full on run through the alleyways guided by Mel who knew her way around and how to stay out of sight. They ran into their rental house slamming the door behind them and locking it tight only to unlock it again when a very winded Sugie knocked on the door looking like she wanted to fall over and die.

They waited while the exhausted redhead guzzled down some water and took a deep breath. She then grabbed her book off the coffee table and presented it to Robecca telling her how it had awakened her. After Robecca had finished flipping through the book Sugie asked her what she remembered.

"Well,"

…...

* * *

The curse came and swept them all away in a thick cloud of red smoke. The next thing Robecca knew she was waking up in a room that wasn't her own. A plain run-down looking room with nothing but a hard bed and a wooden table. This confused Robecca who grew even more confused as she looked at her attire which consisted of a worn sweater and a skirt. How odd. Robecca curiously opened the door to the room she was in and stepped into a hall. She went forward nervously only to freeze at the sight of her reflection. She looked human or at least her reflection did. One quick look at herself reassured her that she was still very much herself.

Stepping out of the house she observed the town she was now in. This was the curse? It didn't seem like a curse or so Robecca thought as she walked down the street. Then she took notice of Duncan who no longer looked like himself. Although Robecca's reflection only looked human, Duncan was human and he was currently huddled in a box on the street looking like he hadn't eaten a good meal in a long, long time.

"Duncan?" she questioned stepping closer only to have the frightened man plead to be left alone.

So, Robecca continued on her way. She then saw Danny and Molly who also seemed more human than they should have.

"JUST WAIT UNTIL DAD HEARS ABOUT THIS!" Molly roared angrily.

Wait, what?

"YOU CALL DAD FOR EVERYTHING!"

Robecca shook her head and moved on. Things continued to get worse. The more Robecca saw the more she knew that this was the curse. Robecca almost fell over in relief as she saw Christina hard at work in a bakery. Finally, someone who could help her. Robecca hurried but the closer she got the more she knew something was amiss. Even Christina was human. Still, Robecca held out hope that Christina could help her in someway. She entered the bakery and waited until Christina was done conversing with her customer who looked an awful lot like Clawdeen.

"Rebecca, how can I help you today?" Christina asked as Robecca neared the counter.

"I uh, just wanted to talk for a minute if that's alright," Robecca replied nervously.

"Of course I don't mind but you'd better not lose track of time or Julia won't be very pleased. You know, there's only twenty minutes before the library opens,"

Library?

"Right, right. I just wondered if you could tell me how long we've uh, lived here?"

Christina seemed to ponder this before slaking her head with a grimace.

"You know I can't put my finger on the exact number of years,"

"That's alright."

Before Robecca could proceed any further with her line of questioning the bell above the door chimed and Christina broke into a happy grin that Robecca had come to associate with Shaggy. Good at least one thing wasn't-

It was Drew.

Prince Drew

Prince Drew holding roses for Christina.

It was Prince Drew who Christina rushed to kiss hello.

"Mayor Easton, shouldn't you be at the office by now?" Christina asked playfully.

"Well, Mrs. Easton I couldn't resist stopping by. Please forgive me,"

It was then Robecca noticed the wedding ring on Christina's finger.

NOT GOOD.

Drew seemed to notice her at that point, his eyes growing wide before he shook his head and dismissed Christina's worried line of questioning. Clearly, Drew could also see what others couldn't. That Robecca was still herself.

"Miss Rebecca shouldn't you be at the library by now?" he asked her.

She had to play along and make Drew believe she was also cursed or who knew what he would do.

"Yes, Mayor Easton I suppose I should,"

The rest of the day was nothing but a blur to Robecca who tried her hardest to reason with anyone she came across. She tried to explain to the now mute _Julia_ that Ms, Monica Kay was not a wealthy factory owner but a vengeful, wicked zombie queen. She tried to explain to _Mel_ how she did have a loving family and was newly married to a knight. She pleaded with Maggie to remember that she was a princess and not the mayor's child but to no avail. As nighr fell and Robecca made her way home she was deeply saddened to see what had become of her friends. As she stepped into her house she was startled to see Drew awaiting her.

Hello, _Robecca_ ," he sneered.

"Mayor Easton what are you doing here?"

"You can cut the act I know you're awake,"

"Rest assured PRINCE Drew that I will Not standby and let you do this,"

He chuckled darkly.

"Poor, poor, naieve Robecca it's already been done and I'm here to ensure you don't mess up all of my hard work,"

Then everything went black.

…...

* * *

"So, it's true?" Shaggy sputtered paling considerably.

"Yes, indeed it is,"

"I need some air," Shaggy declared.

"Then would you mind making a bakery run?" Daphne questioned as Shaggy stood.

"Like, sure thing be right back,"

When he left the others turned to Sugie.

"What next?" Fred asked.

"Did you guys ever find Christina's wand?"

"Maybe that's what's stuck in the clock mechanism," Velma suggested.

"Then that's what we're going after next," Sugie declared.

"But how? That things stuck in there pretty tight," Fred reminded them.

"Duncan can get it out,"

"I-I guess I could try,"

"Great, and I could get us in after hours," Mel added.

"Then it's decided. I'll meet you guys outside the library at ten," Sugie said,

"Ten" the others agreed.

Then Sugie took her leave.

…...

* * *

Shaggy was having a very, very hard time processing what Robecca had just conformed. There was no way that could even remotely be real. Yet, it had to be considering they had heard it from a living robot. Shaggy shook his head as he entered the bakery. He saw Christina as she exited the kitchen in a mad dash to get everything together.

"Like, hey, Christina," he greeted.

"Hey, Shaggy, here for the order I presume?"

"Like, you'd be right,"

Was it just a coincidence that as Christina turned to retrieve it she slipped and fell? Shaggy was pretty sure the floor had been clean a moment ago. Nonetheless, he rushed to help Christina up. As their hands touched Shaggy couldn't help but feel that this was right somehow. As if they belonged together. Christina was having similar thoughts as she gazed into Shaggy's concerned eyes. It was like a faint connection was there. Though she couldn't explain it.

"Princess, are you ready to go?" Drew asked as he stepped inside.

Christina quickly dropped Shaggy's hand and handed him his order. Shaggy paid and left quickly.

Drew gritted his teeth as Shaggy rushed past him. He did not work this hard for everything to become undone.

…...

* * *

Drew threw himself into the safety of his mother's manor as quickly as he could. He had failed completely and utterly failed. All thanks to that blasted Prince Shaggy. Now, now, he was wanted. Wanted like a common criminal. Drew seethed. He was no common criminal and it was high time those fools learned just that. Drew roamed his new home in search of something, anything that could help him accomplish his goal.

 _Drew,_

The vampire spun on his heel. He knew that voice.

"Mother?"

 _Drew, follow me._

Drew watched in shock as his mother appeared in front of him. His once powerful mother was now a ghost, a spirit, a phantom of her former self. It was shocking to see just how much they looked alike. Same hair, same eyes. They were so much alike.

Drew hastily followed his mother as she floated through the halls of the dark manor. Leading him down a long, creaky, flight of stairs to what she called her workshop. A massive stone room with an empty cauldron hanging in the fireplace. Shelves of books and ingredients lined the walls. Why would his mother bring him here? He did not posses magic.

"Mother, what are we doing here?" he asked.

" _I have something for you my son,"_

"What?"

Drew watched as an ornate chest was dropped to the ground in front of him. Kneeling down Drew opened it curiously. Sitting in the center of a black velvet cushion was what looked like a red diamond on a sliver chain. Gently, Drew lifted it from the box watching as the red swirled slightly.

" _This pendant contains the last of my blood. It will allow you to do magic my son and finally exact your revenge. Now, seek out the ghost Warlock Vlad Plasmius. He shall help you,"_

Drew followed his mother's directions eagerly tracking down Vlad and making an alliance with him. Together they would cast the curse that would bring this land to its knees.

…...

* * *

Sugie met the gang, Mel, Duncan, and Robecca outside the library at ten just like they had planned. Mel soon had the door opened and was leading them inside. They quickly climbed to the clock and Daphne asked if Duncan could retrieve the item that was stuck between the gears. Duncan stepped toward it nervously. He gripped the strange item and pulled really hard. He fell backward from the force and when he shook himself out of his daze he proudly lifted the crystal wand with the heart on top.

"How do we get it working again?" Mel asked.

"Lightning, there's a storm tomorrow. Duncan if you tie it to the lightning rod tomorrow that should do the trick," Sugie explained.

"O-okay,"

…...

* * *

 **Wasn't that exciting? I sure thought so. Please leave a nice long review and I'll see you next time.**


	19. Chapter 19

The next night as thunder and lightning filled the skies of New Salem the gang set out to distract the bikers. They did so by blazing down the empty street in the Mystery Machine. This, of course, challenged the bikers on guard who soon abandoned their posts in favor of racing the van. With the bikers out of the way Mel and Duncan slipped in easily and since Drew's guard dogs were fast asleep they posed no threat. They quickly scaled the stairs of the clock tower only for Duncan to freeze as Mel pushed aside the loose roof tile.

"Duncan, you've got this," Mel reassured him.

"I-I don't know,"

"Well, do you want me to do it instead?"

"No," Duncan declared, not willing to risk his friend's safety.

"Then hop to it,"

So, Duncan climbed onto the roof. He gripped the wand so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. He scaled the lightning rod and pulled the wire out of his pocket. His plan was to simply tie it to the top with copper wire, but a massive bolt struck the wand as he was holding it in position to tie it. His beastly cry of pain seemed to shake the entire town as he fell from the roof, wand still in hand.

"DUNCAN" Mel screamed in horror as she burst out of the library and dropped to her knees beside him.

Luckily, he was breathing.

"Duncan?" Mel asked worriedly as he pressed the wand to her palm.

"Run, Mel,"

"Duncan?"

"Run," Duncan ordered before losing consciousness.

Mel ran as police sirens filled the air. She clutched the sparking wand to her chest as she made a frantic dash to the gang's rental house.

"Please, please be okay, Duncan,"

Meanwhile, the sheriff arrived to find Duncan on the street below the tower, his clothes smoking, he quickly called Felicity who took Duncan to her parents' hospital in her ambulance. He was in a coma. The sheriff then called Clara who was up in a heartbeat, dragging Hillary to the hospital with her.

"Why are we here sis, you barely know him,"

"I know but I need to be here, Hillary,"

"Whatever you say, sis,"

…...

* * *

The next day the thunderstorm had subsided into a calming rain. Robecca, Mel, Sugie, and the gang were discussing how to fix the clock. Velma mentioned their run-in with Vlad causing Robecca to gasp remembering Vlad as the half-ghost warlock Vlad Plasmius! Fred then commented how he seemed to know where they were from despite the gang not sharing that information with anyone.

"Wait a minute, he's the one who gave me the book," Sugie gasped.

"Like, then that means-"

"Vlad is AWAKE " Velma cried.

"Come on Gang,"

"I'll stay here," Mel muttered gloomily still upset over what happened to Duncan.

"I'll keep you company," Robecca added.

"Suit yourselves,"

The group then rushed to Vlad's shop.

"Hello, Shaggy I'm surprised you and your friends haven't returned home yet considering how dangerous it is now,"

Before the gang could respond Vlad's daughters told him that they're headed home to do their homework and make dinner.

"Very well, I'll see you when I return home," he replied as the three girls left the shop.

"Now, what can I help you all with, my friends?", he asked warmly.

"No more game, 'Mr. Masters'!", Sugie said firmly. "We know about the curse and we know you're awake!"

"Why, whatever do you mean, Sugie?", Vlad asked 'innocently'.

"Don't even try!", she hissed. "YOU were the one who gave me that book of "Fairy-Tales" that woke me up from the curse!"

"And none of us ever mentioned where we were from to anyone here since we arrived", Fred said.  
"But YOU mentioned our hometown by name when you suggested that we go home for our own safety", Velma added logically. "So you HAD to already know."

"Plus you were, like, pretty eager to get us out of the clock tower that day", Shaggy pointed out. And you, like, lied about the real reason it's not working."

Vlad chuckled unnervingly, building into chilling, wholehearted laughter!

"Well look who FINALLY figured it out!", he chuckled. "For such clever mystery solvers, it certainly took you long enough!"

"The only thing we don't get is why you gave Sugie the book if you're working for Drew?", Daphne asked.

"I do NOT work for him!", Vlad hissed heatedly. "Our goals were aligned, I created the curse, but I could not cast it on my own without destroying myself, such was the magical power that would be unleashed. So we helped each out get everything we ever wanted, along with revenge on our enemies."

"So, like, why give that book to Sugie?", Shaggy asked. "It, like, doesn't make sense."

"For the same reason _**I**_ arranged for the curse to turn her into Drew's adopted daughter, and all of you into mystery solvers", he grinned.

Velma put it together.

"You WANT the curse broken!", Velma exclaimed. "But why? Didn't it give you everything you wanted?"

"I did indeed gain everything I desired", Vlad told them wistfully. "But I lost something as well. Drew betrayed me. I was supposed to retain my powers after the curse. But he couldn't allow me to be more powerful than him so he made a slight alteration to the curse. If the curse breaks, I'll get my powers back!"

The Gang stood with their mouths hanging open.

"Now, Shaggy I'm sure your wife would like her wand back," Vlad chuckled.

The gang filed out of the shop and headed back to their house to grab the wand and retrieve Robecca and Mel before heading to the mayor's house where they found Christina reading a book in the living room

"Christina, we've brought you something," Sugie declared causing Christina to look up from her book with a confused look on her face.

"What is it?"

Sugie presented her with the wand as she launched into the full explanation of the truth, why she had run off to get Shaggy, why Shaggy and his friends hadn't left yet. Everything. For a moment it seemed as if it had worked as Christina seemed to remember her wand only to shake her head and rub her temples in pain.

"You're joking right?" she asked once she had recovered.

"No, no, Christina it's the truth I swear. Tell her Shaggy," Sugie begged.

"Like, I believe Sugie's telling the truth,"

Christina laughed bitterly.

"You're all crazy!" she declared.

"But Christina it's the truth," Sugie pleaded with her.

"Sugie I think you've read way too many fantasy books. I'm no princess and Drew isn't a villain,"

"Christina, please, please try to believe me it's the truth. Drew's lying to you he's always lied to you,"

"That's ridiculous," Christina sputtered.

"I agree, why on earth would I ever, ever lie to Christina?" Drew questioned as he charged through the door from the kitchen.

"Because you're a power-hungry psychopath," Sugie declared.

Drew's eyes flashed dangerously as he stomped over to Sugie and ripped the book from her grasp.

"Christina, please haven't you wondered why half the town is struggling? Why you can't seem to recall the past? Why Drew's been so angry lately/?"

Christina seemed to ponder this much to Drew's alarm and rage.

" _ **THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS MAGIC,"**_ Drew bellowed before turning to the gang. " _ **AND YOU FIVE NEED TO GET OUT OF MY TOWN BEFORE I HAVE THE SHERRIF ARREST YOU ALL,"**_

Drew then turned to Sugie who was shaking slightly.

"As for you young lady, I am going to burn this book to ashes and bring you back to reality,"

Sugie lunged for her book but Drew back-handed her causing her to stumble and fall. Christina gasped as a chain of seemingly unreal events started to play out in her mind.

 _She was being dragged down the aisle to marry Drew._

 _Drew poisoning her father._

 _Drew escaping._

 _Having her kidnapped._

 _Swearing vengeance._

This caused a massive splitting headache, causing her to collapse in pain.

"Christina!" Shaggy rushed to her genuine concern cradling her close as tears formed in her eyes.

"You'll be alright. I swear you'll be alright," he reassured her as she whimpered in pain.

"If there's no such thing as magic, PRINCE Drew, then how do you explain ME?", a British accented voice challenged, surprising Drew as Robecca steeped into the room! "Or her wand?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Christina cried in pain as her tears continued to fall.

"Christina, like, focus on me. Listen to me, Christina. Listen to me," Shaggy pleaded trying to reach her through her intense pain

Christina opened her eyes there was a brief...spark of recognition and...love, Christina raised her hand as if to cup his cheek but she blacked out causing her hand to fall away.

Seeing what happened. Drew charged forward to grab her away from Shaggy.

"You're all to blame for her condition now get out of my house or so help me I'll have you all arrested," Drew ordered.

In this chaos, Mel retrieved both the wand and the discarded book before turning tail and fleeing with everyone.

Drew then called 911 and had Christina taken to the hospital where he learned she was in a coma due to the recent trauma.

"keep those strangers in town away from my wife!" he ordered before storming off to city hall where he was going to have a meeting with his allies.

* * *

 **Bum Bum Bum. Oh, boy I wouldn't want to Drew's allies when he gets to Town Hall. they are in trouble! Please leave a nice long review for me and I'll see you next time.**


	20. Chapter 20

" _ **YOU FAILED YOU BLASTED NINCOMPOOPS! I TOLD YOU TO KEEP THEM OUT OF THE CLOCKTOWER AND YOU FAILED!"**_ Drew roared slamming his fists on his desk while everyone else present just stood around awkwardly.

"Sorry Boss," Torq mumbled.

" _ **SORRY? THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY-**_ "

"Deep breaths, Mayor"

"CAN IT MASTERS, YOU'RE JUST AS GUILTY AS THEY ARE,"

"I don't see why. I did what was asked of me. Now, why don't you tell us what happened?"

…...

* * *

Drew couldn't help but be pleased with himself. He was going to make his wife a romantic dinner that would surely knock her off her feet. As he entered the kitchen he heard something that made him stop dead. Shaggy and his blasted friends were in his house. HIS HOUSE. They were trying to wake Christina which wouldn't bode well for him if they actually managed to do it! Drew quickly dropped the groceries and ran to the living room to stop this. Luckily for him, the curse seemed to be working today as Christina refused to believe anything they told her. Sadly, the whole ordeal ended with Christina in a coma.

…...

* * *

Moanica just watched this heated exchange with boredom. Why was she here? She hadn't totally screwed up like the others. In fact, she preferred to keep to herself now that she had everything she wanted namely Julia. Sweet innocent Julia who was all-too-willing to help _Monica_ become extremely wealthy. She had waited a long, long time for this. For her ultimate victory. She looked back on the day the plan had been put in motion fondly. It was truly the best day ever.

…...

* * *

Moanica wasn't surprised but rather pleased when the crow had delivered a letter from Drew with the simple instructions of _strike now_ and _cause as much chaos as you can._ If Drew wanted complete and utter chaos then Moanica would happily deliver. She watched with sinister glee as her zomboy army laid waste to one town after another. The king's finest knights couldn't even handle it even with endowed with protective magic. Just as planned. It was only a short matter of time before Prince Felix charged into battle. Moanica loathed Felix as much as Drew. Felix was the one who had driven her armies back years prior. Felix was the one who had rescued Ghoulia and her parents from Moanica and taken them far, far away. Felix was to blame.

He would pay.

…...

* * *

Drew would be lying if seeing Torq beg and plead for forgiveness did not bring him some satisfaction. It brought him the utmost joy. Seconded only by the day that Drew had first woken up in New Salem. He had done it he had won. A twisted smile grew on his face as he recalled that day with pride.

…...

* * *

Drew sat up with a start. Did it work? Did he win? He looked around the strange room with caution. What if it had horribly backfired? What if he had failed?

"Drew, what's wrong?"

Drew froze then turned. That voice. That voice could only mean one thing.

Christina laid beside him with her head propped up on her elbow as she looked at him with concern. Out of the corner of his eye, Drew spied the wedding photos on his nightstand. It worked he was married to his princess.

"Drew?"

A smirk slid onto his face as he replied:

"Nothing's wrong, Princess,"

"You had me worried for a second there," Christina sighed as she sat up and kissed him on the cheek.

YES, VICTORY WAS HIS.

Drew watched confusedly as Christina slid out of bed.

"Don't just sit there Mayor Easton you've got to go to work remember?"

Ah yes, completely new identities. Completely new world.

"Now, why don't you get ready for the day and I'll start breakfast and wake Sleepyhead,"

"Okay," Drew smiled although he had no idea who Christina was referring to.

Drew watched happily as Christina left the room. As soon as she was gone he rushed to the window and threw open the curtains eager to see his handiwork. Below him, he could see the town as it slowly came to life. People exiting their homes to head to their mundane jobs, Duncan shaking in the street, Torq and his newly formed biker gang tormenting him, the snarky Melissa reduced to the street rat she was and best of all no Shaggy anywhere in sight. Drew shut the curtains with a smile as he turned to get ready. After getting cleaned up and ready he marched into the dining room where he was surprised to see Shaggy's sister at the table shoveling food into her mouth. He grew worried for a second until he spotted the family photos hanging on the wall one of which read Adoption Finalized at the bottom.

He had broken Shaggy's family.

He was Sugie's adopted father.

This was great.

After a hearty breakfast Sugie went off to school, Christina went to work and Drew headed to his new office in Town Hall. Along the way there he was plenty pleased to see the fruits of his labor up close as many townsfolk greeted him with respect. He was respected!

Could this get any better?

Apparently so as he watched Felix-now a feeble man-collect the town's trash. Ha, his once powerful brother was now a garbage man. He spied Christina hard at work in her very own bakery. Good, she was happy. He wasn't going to let his princess struggle especially since they were married and she had no earthly clue that Shaggy even existed. He backtracked to a flower shop he had passed and purchased the best roses he could find. Time to impress her.

He loved this new life.

…...

* * *

Drew's orders had been not to let the 'strangers' near Christina. They had said nothing about Sugie and Mel. So, the two girls were allowed to see the still comatose Christina. Mel, who was usually outspoken and loud was somber and quiet as they observed Christina. She did not look well. Sugie cringed at the sight of her face. She was paler than normal, her hair limp looking, her lips pressed tightly together as she seemed to be in pain almost. Sugie flagged down a nurse as she passed and inquired about Christina's condition.

"Mother and Baby are doing as well as they can,"

"She's pregnant?" Sugie questioned while trying to stay calm.

"Yes, only a few weeks but she is pregnant,"

After the nurse left Sugie tapped Mel on the arm.

"We have to go," she informed the unusually quiet Mel.

"Can I see Duncan first?"

Even though Sugie wanted to rush home and deliver the news she couldn't deny Mel's simple request given that the curse although wicked had allowed a friendship to form between Duncan and Mel.

"Yes, we can see Duncan," Sugie replied placing a hand on Mel's shoulder as she guided her to the room Duncan was in.

Upon arriving in the room Sugie was both surprised and pleased to see Clara at Duncan's beside. Sure, she didn't know they were meant to be together. Nor, was she going to be the one that delivered the curse breaking kiss but this was a sure sign that the curse was weakening. Sugie watched as Mel stood at the foot of the hospital bed solemnly. Clearly, she felt that she was to blame for the accident that had occurred.

"I'm sorry,"

the words were so quiet that Sugie wasn't sure she had heard Mel correctly at first. Seeing the absolutely broken look on the faces of both Mel and Clara only hardened Sugie's resolve.

This curse had to be broken and quickly.

* * *

 **The end of this chapter has come. So, what did you think? Interesting? Boring? Am I the worst story writer in the history of writers? No matter. Please leave a nice review.**


	21. Chapter 21

Torq grinned malevolently at the note in his hand as he and his Horde approached their target. If the boss wanted them to cause mayhem then they would cause mayhem.

 _I need the heir to the Werewolf throne and her lover out of the way! Take your entire Horde and rampage through the Lycan Kingdom. Plunder and pillage to your black heart's content! You can even eat a few wereboars if you like. When the hair and her lover arrive and rally their forces, keep them busy until you hear from me to withdraw. Succeed, and you will be rewarded in my new kingdom!  
_

The hobgoblin grinned. This was gonna be fun. And maybe he could make that reptile pay for his interference!

Hopefully, they would please the boss. They struck as soon as they were in the kingdom. They tore through the streets robbing people blind, terrifying children and challenging those who tried to stop them. Hopefully, this pleased the boss.

…...

* * *

Torq stood in front of Drew almost begging him to let him finish off Duncan. It would be easy because he couldn't escape and then they wouldn't have to worry about him any longer. Torq thought this idea would please Drew but Drew did not look very pleased at all with the idea as he stared the biker down with his cold unchanging eyes. Torq had to fight the urge to flee. Even as a powerless human Drew was scary and that was putting it gently.

"Don't be an even bigger idiot than you already are, Torq!", Drew snarled. "Just keep one of your Horde stationed just outside. When Duncan wakes up-IF he wakes up-THEN deal with him!"

"Y-yes Sir,"

"In the meantime, I need you to guard my wife's room. WRITE THIS DOWN YOU IDIOT" Drew yelled causing the icy feeling of terror to run rampant inside Torq as he shakily grabbed paper and a pen.

"As I was saying, I need you to station guards around my wife's room to make sure that Shaggy and his bothersome friends don't get even remotely close to Christina. Put guards around the clock tower since Vlad has failed TWICE. Then, take the remaining members of your horde and track down Robecca. When you find her, DESTROY HER AT ALL COSTS. Got it?"

"Yes, Sir,"

"Good, now GET OUT,"

What both Torq and Drew had failed to notice was, Mel was watching from the window and she heard everything.

…...

* * *

Clawdeen was very, very worried when a messenger from the Lycan Kingdom arrived with an urgent message for her. It was so surprising that she had to sit down or else she might have passed out. She had only just learned she was the new Alpha and that itself had been a shock. It had turned her world on its head. With the Lycan Kingdom under attack, she was needed there right away. This news threw Clawdeen for a loop as she was barely in control of her newly increased powers as it was. Then, Duncan was there beside her holding her hand and reassuring her she would be great and that he would be right beside her. She could not have asked for a better mate.

Upon hearing of this sudden trip, Christina rushed to help them get ready. Taking time away from the preparations for her upcoming birthday to make sure that her friends were well prepared for the journey even convincing her father to lend some of his best troops.

At sundown, Clawdeen and Duncan were ready to go. They were sent off with well wishes and many hugs from friends who watched them leave until they were out of sight.

…...

* * *

"You heard all of this?" Velma questioned Mel as she finished telling them what she had witnessed.

"Was that not clear?" Mel countered the question.

"It's true," Sugie declared as she burst through the door.

"It is?"

"Yes, they're guarding the tower, the hospital and they're patrolling the streets,"

"Okay, Gang here's what we're going to do, Robecca and Scooby will act as decoys, leading most of the bikers on a merry chase around town. Mel will keep an eye out for Mayor Easton and text us if he comes near the hospital. Meanwhile, we will sneak into the hospital..."

…...

* * *

Drew nearly fainted in relief when he finally found the hideout of Vlad Plasmius. He had not been easy to find even with magic to guide him. Since Drew was wanted he had to keep a low profile on this journey and evade the patrolling knights led by none other than Sir Duncan himself. He had a few close calls but he had survived and now stood before the hidden door to Vlad's hidden fortress. He knocked exactly five times just as his mother had told him to do and watched as the door opened.

"Enter,"

As soon as Drew was inside the door slammed shut and Vlad appeared before him.

"You aren't Regina," Vlad observed coldly.

"No, I'm her son. Prince Drew Easton,"

"Don't you mean _Lord_ Easton. Everyone has heard of how you've been stripped of your title as the prince," Vlad chuckled.

Drew snarled before collecting himself.

"I was told you could help me. I could help you,"

"How?"

"I know about your curse and if we joined forces then we'd both get what we want. You, revenge on the Ghost King Danny and his family. Me, Princess Christina for myself,"

"You've intrigued me, boy. Come this way."

…...

* * *

Fred and Daphne had disguised themselves in scrubs and masks and pushed around a gurney carrying Velma covered with blankets like a patient, the hanging blankets hiding Shaggy and Sugie who on more than one occasion had to tell her brother to get ahold of himself or his chattering teeth would ruin everything.

"You're a Prince. Act like one," she hissed as they arrived on Christina's floor.

"Quiet, both of you," Velma said through clenched teeth.

Sugie texted Hillary telling her that they had arrived and listened with a smile as Hillary bolted out of Christina's room declaring that Duncan was awake. It had taken a lot of begging to get Hillary to help them but once Sugie had given her the puppy eyes Hillary was a goner.

Upon hearing that Duncan had 'woken up', the nearby Horde members abandoned their post to rush three floors down to deal with him! The way now clear, the gang goes to her now unguarded room.

 **Drew's just entered the hospital,** Mel informed Sugie via text message prompting them to hurry.

Meanwhile,

Clara was pondering why she's there at Duncan's bedside. She had even helped change him into some black sweat-pants and a sleeveless green hoodie with a zip-front so the nurses and doctors could still check his vitals and condition easily. The thought made her blush profusely causing her further confusion. Just then, three of Torq's bikers barged into the room panting wildly with crazed looks on their faces.

"What do you punks want?!", she demanded with a growl.

"Don't play games, doll-face", one panted. "We know that homeless puke is awake!"

"Have you been eatin' road-kill again?", Clara snarled. "Or have all the exhaust fumes finally gotten to your greasy excuse for a brain?!"

"What in blazes is going on here?!", Drew demanded, attracted by the loud voices.

"Your pet morons just barged in here yammering about Duncan bein' awake!", Clara said snarkily to the mayor. "Even a blind man can see he's still in a coma!"

"We heard her, Sir", the slim one said accusingly. "She called her sister. We heard the sarcastic little teeny-bopper answer her phone as she came outta yer wife's room! She said dat Duncan was awake!"

"Wait! You three were guarding my wife's room?!"

"Well, uh...yeah, Boss."

"Did you leave anyone up there to keep watch?!", Drew asked, his voice thick with anger and anxiety.

"Uh...no, Boss. We wanted ta make sure this puke didn't get awa..."

"YOU IDIOTS! THIS WAS A DIVERSION! BACK UPSTAIRS BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!", Drew shouted as he ran to the stairs, the three bikers close behind.

Meanwhile, The disguised gang casually made their way to Christina's room once the three bikers are gone, and Hillary gives them the thumbs-up that the coast is clear of hospital personnel a few minutes later. Just as they reach the door Sugie received another text from Mel.

 **ANGRY MAYOR HEADED YOUR WAY!**

"We have to hurry", she said as she and Shaggy come out from under the gurney. "Drew is coming in right now!"

"So, like, what do I do?" Shaggy asked in a panic.

"Jinkies! In all the fairy-tales I've read, all the worst curses were broken by True Love's Kiss", Velma said after a moment of thought.

"Jeepers! That's right!"

Then Sugie remembered something important.

"Shaggy, at your wedding, after you exchanged rings, you both made your vows while holding her wand at the same time in your left hands, then kissed to seal your bond with love and magic! Try that!"

Shaggy took a few moments to take Christina's left hand in his, then slide the sparkling wand into their joined grip. He looked at her. Even in a coma, she looked radiantly beautiful.

"Hurry up, you fools!", they heard Drew yell as he entered the hallway.

"I'll hold the door!", Freddy said, bracing himself against the door, just as someone tried to enter. "Do it now, Shaggy!"

"I love you, Christina", Shaggy breathed, the words coming from his heart. Then he pressed his lips to hers just as Drew and his goons forced the door open.

"NNNNOOOOOO!", Drew screeched, as he saw Shaggy and Christina start to glow with a golden light, a light that went into her wand a moment later. The wand then showed with a light as bright as the sun and released a sparkling shockwave of golden magical light that spread across the whole town, and everyone began to return to their true forms!

In a room a few floors down, werewolf Clawdeen shook her head as if to clear it.  
"Whoa, what was that?", she asked out loud, confused.

"C-Clawdeen?"

She looked to the very familiar voice and saw the handsome, scaly face of her true love.

"Duncan!", she squealed, throwing her arms around his neck to kiss him!

"What happened to us?", they asked each other at the same time after breaking the kiss, and then the memories of both lives came flooding back to each of them.

"DREW!", Duncan snarled as he jumped out of bed.

All across town, the citizens' true forms and complete memories returned.

In mid-argument, Danny and Molly got their powers and memories back. They joyfully embraced and kissed.

"I'm going to skin a vampire tonight," Molly declared before pulling Danny to the hospital.

At the library, Ghoulia angrily threw the photo of her and 'Monica' that had been on her desk into the trash!

Moanica screamed in anger and confusion as her factory came to a screeching halt when the bulk of her workers turned back into stupid, clumsy zombies!

At the Sheriff's office, Clawd was still wondering the how's and why's, when Draculaura came running in!

"Clawd!", she squealed as she ran across the room and jumped over his desk and into his arms and on his lap! She kissed him fiercely. "I love you, Clawd!"

Maddie was delivering a homemade lunch to her rich and handsome husband Vlad at his shop when the wave reached them in mid-kiss. Her eyes shot open as her true memories returned and she slapped him as hard as she could before storming out of the shop!

"And so the curse is broken", Vlad smirked, rubbing his still-stinging cheek.

Meanwhile, Christina's eyes slowly opened and she realized she was being kissed. Not like the overpowering, possessive kisses or the "I-take-you-for-granted-but-here's-a-kiss' kisses that she always got from Drew. It was warm, gentle, and she felt the love coming through the kiss; so pure, so true, and so familiar...Shaggy! She began to kiss him back in earnest! They broke the kiss after a few moments.

"Oh, Shaggy", she breathed joyfully embracing him.

"Like, Welcome back, Christina", he smiled lovingly as his own full memories were restored.

"NO! I will NOT let this happen!", Drew yelled angrily. "Christina is MY princess! MY WIFE! Don't just stand there, you dolts! Get them away from my wife! And make sure no one ever finds the bod...!"

He was interrupted by a crashing sound down the hall, followed by a bone-chilling roar!

"DREW! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU SNIVELLING COWARD?!", a terrifyingly familiar voice yelled.

"No! Not him! ANYONE but HIM!", he begged to himself as stark fear crawled up his spine. A very angry Duncan appeared at the end of the hall with flames in his mouth. He smacked the trembling orcs as the Kaiju Prince charged toward them. "STOP HIM YOU, FOOLS!"

With that, Drew rushed to the window, smashed the glass, turned into a bat, and flew out; making good his escape just as Duncan got through the orcs. He got to the window and snarled.  
"Nothing's gonna save you this time!", Duncan yelled to quickly retreating vampire. "I WILL find you! And when I do, by the time I'm finished with you, you'll be begging me to stake you!"

Drew seethed as he flew toward city hall. The curse was broken! THE CURSE WAS BROKEN! Everything he'd worked so hard for! He had to rally his allies and all their forces if they were going to salvage anything from this debacle! Then he grinned. He still had his ace-in-the-hole!

He could still win.

…...

* * *

Duncan, Danny, Molly and, Clawdeen filed into Christina's room where she was still clinging to Shaggy out of fear she might just lose him again. While Duncan embraced Clawdeen Molly went to Christina. Shaggy barely had time to let go before Molly crushed Christina in an I missed you so much you are my best friend forever hug.

A knock sounded at the door just as Molly released her bff and the newly awakened Dr.'s Viktor and Viveka Stein entered the room.

"Princess", Viveka started gently. "There's something you should know, and perhaps it would be better if everyone else..."

"It's Okay, Doctors", she said. "We're all friends and family here. You can speak freely."

"Well, when you were admitted and examined a few days ago, some of your tests came back with odd results, so...", Viktor began uncomfortably.

"Were you aware that you were pregnant?", Viveka asked gently.

"WHAT?!", everyone in the room but Sugie exclaimed.

"I'll take that as a 'no'. I'm sorry", Viveka said sympathetically.

"Oh no, Shaggy!", Christina sobbed. "I remember now! About two weeks ago, when Drew offered to renovate the bakery! I was so impressed by the gesture, it swept me off my feet! And I...we...", Christina broke down sobbing, crying into the shoulder of her Prince.

"It's not your fault, Christina", he told her comfortingly. "You were under the spell of the curse."

"Drew did it deliberately", Sugie said venomously. "He WANTED to get you pregnant! He KNEW there was a good chance the curse could be broken when I brought you here, then your friend arrived, and you didn't leave and started meddling."

"Just one more reason for me to burn him down slowly when I catch him", Duncan growled.

"Easy, Hot-Stuff", Clawdeen said soothingly. "We got more important things to worry about right now."

"She's, like, right, Everyone", Shaggy told them all. Then he whispered to Christina, "It'll, like, be ok, Sweetie. We're together again, and we can handle anything together."

...

* * *

 **Next chapter we'll find out if Melissa gets her happily-ever-after or not. Please review. Let's all thank** ** **DRAGONDAVE45 for helping me****  
 ** **  
****


	22. PLEASE READ

This isn't an update but a very important note that you should read. Don't worry I'll remove it when the next chapter is ready to be posted but for now, please listen while I explain some things to you. I keep getting guest reviews from the same person telling me to get help and to stop writing my stories. I don't know if that person will ever see this note but I'm writing it anyway.

I'm Autistic.

I have Cerebral Palsy as well.

I was born with CP and recently diagnosed with Autism. This means I'm different from most people. I tend to obsess over a few things which include Scooby-Doo and Monster High. Because of this, I was shunned by my peers and became a very introverted person with a big imagination. The characters I create for my stories like Christina help me work through my differences and all the confusing emotions that happen. This is why Christina is the way she is. This is why Christina was created the way she is. She is my outlet. These stories are my outlet.

They're a place I go when I'm hurt and alone. When I feel like no one understands me or likes me for that matter. I will never stop writing these stories because over the past few years I have discovered that there are people who are willing to read my work and not call me strange.

Let me tell you a little story about when I was little because if I tell a story I might be able to explain this better.

I was in third grade. I didn't yet know why I was so different from my friends who went to dance classes and joined cheer. They played together and talked about shows I wasn't allowed to watch so I learned to entertain myself.

You're about to learn why Shaggy is my favorite character just so you know.

…...

* * *

It was a chilly autumn day and the class had just been released for recess. Most went to play with their friends but one girl in a bright pink jacket did not. Instead, she sat on the steps leading to the slide, closed her eyes tight for a few seconds and when she opened them she was no longer on the playground. She was now standing in front of a haunted house with the Scooby gang. She took Shaggy by the hand and led him inside because he was scared and she knew that. She was scared to but she didn't let it show. She followed Shaggy down to the basement to start searching for clues.

Back on the playground, the other kids were wondering why Liberty was under the slide. Before they could figure it out though she ran off under the monkey bars. She had her hand out like she was trying to hold on to something and it confused them even more.

"Come on Scooby," she yelled as she ran past.

"She's weird," one of the kids whispered.

When Liberty sat on the swings she grabbed the empty one next to her and wouldn't let anyone sit there. When they tried to she would tell them that they were sitting on Shaggy.

This is why Liberty was often left alone. That and all she wanted to talk about were dolls.

So, Liberty entertained herself by going on mysteries and visiting Ghoul School with Shaggy and Scooby.

They didn't mind. They were nice to her.

More than once she wished they were real.

…...

* * *

get the picture?

As I grew older I started writing these stories down. When I entered High school I hadn't changed very much at all. I sat alone at lunch writing in a journal or reading a book. People started making fun of me a lot. They called me all kinds of names that I'm not allowed to repeat. I threw myself into writing. I absorbed everything my English teachers had to say and took it to heart.

However, there were still people even teachers who didn't understand.

"Don't walk like that,"

"Read something your age,"

Because even though I'm grown now I still watch cartoons. You'd be hard pressed to get me to watch anything that isn't made by Disney or Hanna Barbara or Butch Hartman.

Still. Kids were mean to me. When my favorite teacher Miss Taylor let me pick the movie kids would say:

"This is for babies,"

"Pick something else,"

"Stupid,"

"Freak,"

Anyway, I said all that in hopes that you would understand where I come from.

In summary.

No, I will never stop writing Shaggy/Christina stories.

There will always be a new way to tell their tale.

I will never grow up so to speak.

Most importantly,

IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY WORK DON'T READ IT.

That is like the golden rule of fan fiction.

Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to grab my teddy bear and my Draculaura doll and watch Scooby Doo


	23. Chapter 23

**To the guest who called my stories crap and demanded I stop writing them. I DON'T SEE YOU WRITING ANY CROSSOVERS. STOP HARASSING ME ALREADY. FYI I have 41 followers who love my work.**

… **...**

* * *

Drew flew into the town cemetery with a mission. With the curse broken Drew was desperate. He landed in front of the crypt with his family name on it. Since the curse had been broken he could now enter his hidden workshop. Descending the stone steps he was relieved to see the shelves of books, ingriedents and other magical objects that could help him. He began searching the shelves.

"Where is it? Where is it?" Drew muttered.

He was relieved to find the chest containing the amulet behind a row of books. He slowly lifted the lid and grinned as he lifted the amulet out of the chest. He secured it around his neck and relished in the power that flowed through him once more. How he had missed this. Having everything he needed to protect himself he headedto the town hall so he could chew out his lousy minions.

…...

* * *

The curse was ready.

The curse was ready.

THE CURSE WAS READY.

Drew grinned excitedly as he mixed the last of the ingredients together turning the bubbling brew a bloody red color. Vlad and Drew shook hands in triumph as the brew erupted into a cloud of potent magic that blew across the realm capturing everything in its wake.

They had done it.

…...

* * *

Christina sat frozen on the hospital bed as the discharge papers were drawn. She was still grappling with the news that she was pregnant with Drew's child. She was PREGNANT with DREW'S child.

"Princess, you're needed in the school auditorium," Howleen cried rushing into the room.

"What why?"

"Molly, Duncan, Mob," Howleen panted as she fell to her knees.

Daphne arrived with a change of clothes borrowed from the boutique.

"Daphne,"

"Yes?"

"Track down Prince Felix and get to the school a mob is forming and someone needs to be there in my absence"

"Right away,"

Christina rose from the bed and changed from the hosptial gown into the red dress that Daphne had fond for her. She had trouble putting it on and stopped. Her wings had returned she realized. After ten years without them, it was rather strange to have them again. She cut slits into the back of the dress and quickly slipped it on. Hoping into the black flats Christina flew down the hall as quickly as her wings could carry her. Along the way she scooped Shaggy up and carried him all the way to the school. The auditirum was in chaos when they arrived. There was yelling. Lots of yelling. Questions flew left and right. People were searching for the family and calling for Drew's head on a platter.

Christina flew to the stage where Danny, Clawdeen and Felix were standing and trying to calm the angered crowd..

"Settle down everyone," Christina shouted over the noise.

"Drew needs to pay!"

"I want his head on a tray,"

"Yeah!"

"ENOUGH," Christina shouted upon seeing she had no other choice

Hearing the voice of the princess everyone turned and bowed finally having calmed down. Now that she had their attention Christina cleared her throat and summoned all the lessons about speech giving she had been taught.

"I know you're all angry-"

"Heck, yeah!" Molly cried.

"Molly, if you don't calm down I'll have you glued to a chair," Christina warned.

"Sorry, Christy," Molly mumbled before Danny guided her out of the room.

"Now, as I was saying if we all have our true forms back that means so does Drew and his allies,"

The crowd whispered amongst themselves realizing Christina's statement to be true.

"And who knows what magical power Drew has? He is after all half of the reason we're here, to begin with," Christina added.

"And if I know Drew he's got a backup plan," Felix added.

"Right Now that's the least of our worries," Shaggy commented.

"Rest assured we WILL deal with them soon, but we have more important things to worry about first. For one thing, if the curse is broken, why are we still here? Why aren't we back home? Also, any missing loved ones need to be found! First, everyone's safety is paramount. Ms. Bloodgood?"

"Yes, Princess?"

"Have all the children, elderly, and disabled brought here for protection."

"Right away!", the dullahan former school principal affirmed, then turned to send her teaching staff out to see it done.

"Ghoulia? I want you to go through every record in town to look for clues to our situation and whereabouts of those who are missing."

"Ah-huh!", the smart zombie groaned, eager to get started.

"Deputy Deuce?"

"Yo, Princess?"

"Take a few volunteers and accompany the Steins back to their hospital and protect the patients. Doctors? Please give Ghoulia remote access to your files when you get there?"

"Of course, your Highness", Viktor replied, Viveka nodded in agreement, then they turned to go with Deuce and his volunteers, which included his true love, Cleo.

"Lady Clawdeen, you and your brother please take all the willing werewolves and other lycans to search the town for the missing, as well as Drew and his allies, but do NOT engage them! If they are found, keep watch on them and report to me here! Your first priority is to find those who are missing."

"You got it, Princess", the Alpha grinned with a wink.

"That frees me up to find and INCINERATE those slimy...!", Duncan started to growl, only for Christina to interrupt.

"No, Duncan! I need you here with me. I promised Shaggy that I would stay where I would be safe and protected while he and his friends investigate further. And I can think of no better protector than the Kaiju Prince. As Champion of the realm, it is your duty to protect me and those who cannot protect themselves."

"Yes, you're right, Princess Christina", he sighed, calmed by her sobering words.

Throughout all of this, Melissa stayed stationed at the window. While everyone else had regained their true forms Melissa and regained something that she felt ashamed to have forgotten about. She had been returned her true memories just like everyone else but she had also recvieved her most treasured possession. She glanced down checking to make sure it was still there. This was a silly action she realized as she lifted the bee shaped pendant rubbing it between her fingers. The necklace had been a gift from Dick when they had started courting. The necklace had been enchanted so that she could never lose it. She had never taken it off since Dick put it around her neck.

"Please be okay. Please, please come back to me,"

…...

* * *

Richard "Dick" Grayson was always analyzing anything and everything. That's why he was such a good detective. Even when he wasn't working he was 'working' and because of this, he started to notice inconsistencies, odd things about New Salem that didn't make any sense. Such as why the mayor let the biker gang run wild? Why wasn't there a homeless shelter? Why was his wife's bakery the only stable business in town?

Naturally, Dick set out to answer these questions. For three long, grueling years he worked despite the constant aching pain in his head. Despite no clear answer. The more he dug around the more questions he had. Until one day he ran across Mel the resident street-kid. He saw her swipe an apple from the market but instead of arresting her for the theft he watched her. There was something about this girl something he felt like he should remember.

Then he remembered.

He remembered a wedding under an oak tree.

He remembered a beautiful girl dressed in white.

He remembered exchanging vows with this girl.

Promising to protect her and keep her from harm.

Promising that she would never again no the pain of hunger again.

He remembered Melissa.

He woke up.

Dick knew he had to help this town. Help them all wake up and see the lightt as it were. Oh, how he tried. Duncan was too scared to utter more than a sentence. Christina laughed him off. Sheriff Claek was convinced he just needed rest.

So he went straight to the root of the problem.

Mayor Easton himself.

Things did not go as planned and, Dick found himself thrown into the mental hospital.

"You're not well Detective Grayson. Don't worry, the doctors are going to help you," Drew said as he shut the door to Dick's cell.

…...

* * *

"YOU FAILED! **ALL OF YOU FAILED!"** Drew bellowed as he pounded his fists on the desk like a toddler might beat the floor.

"I would like to point out I wasn't part of the curse-breaking mess," Moanica said pointedly.

"WELL, MAYBE IF YOU HAD INVOLVED YOURSELF WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS!" Drew cried before turning back to the shaking Torq.

" _You_ **had one job. ONE JOB. YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING IDIOT,"** he said before blasting the shaking hobgoblin across the room.

Vlad phased into the room before Drew could continue. Along with Vlad came Skulker, Spectra and Johnny 13. his only recovered minions so far.

"I don't see why you're happy. Masters, you've lost everything. Maddie, the kids, and Jack's humiliation,"

"Now, that I have my powers I can regain what I've lost,"

Danny's right! You really are one seriously crazed up fruit-loop!", Drew snarled.

…...

* * *

"Melissa?"

Melissa jumped having been yanked out of her thoughts. She turned ready to snap at whoever was trying to get her attention only to see it was Christina. Any rude comment died on Melissa's tongue before she could say it. It would do her no good to be rude to the princess.

"What has you so upset, Melissa?", the Princess asked with concern. The former street-kid sighed heavily.

"You know how some of us are missing? My husband is one of them", Melissa told her dejectedly.

"Sir Richard of Robin? I'm so sorry, Melissa", Christina said gently, setting her hand on the girl's shoulder. "I seem to remember him working as a deputy here. But I haven't seen him for a few years."

"I know. Even when he rousted me or Duncan, he was nice about it", she said, remembering the cursed version of her love. "He'd give us food, or point us to a safe place to crash for the night. But it was like he suddenly dropped off the face of the Earth."

"I promise we'll find him, Melissa. Him, and the others", she swore to her friend.

…...

* * *

Meanwhile Drew was still pretty much throwing a hissy fit much to the annoyance of the others that were gathered.

"Come on people we need a plan. He demanded.

"We could drive the heroes out of town,"

"Or throw them in the mines,"

"Start a war!"

"YEAH,"

Drew face-palmed, "I'm surrounded by idiots,"

"You could just kidnap the princess then run off with her," Moanica drawled.

"And have the fire-breathing lizard, the queen of the ghost zone _and,_ an angry werewolf after me?"

"It was just a suggestion,"

"A stupid one,"

"I have an idea, your Highness," Vlad suddenly cut in.

"What?"

"Well, it starts with the princess,"

…...

* * *

Ghoulia was not happy. Nope, not at all. Several of Drew's minions were stationed outside the library That left the only other computer that gave her access to every database in town being her laptop at home...Moanica's home.

She did not want to go there.

Nope, not at all but she had to.

For the sake of everyone in town, she had to.

With the support of Clawdeen, Ghoulia slipped into the giant house, grabbed her laptop and hurried as best she could in her zombie state. After she had done that she headed to the hospital to begin her work. Hoping to be of some help.

…...

* * *

Christina watched Melissa worriedly. She was quiet and still and totally not like herself. Christina now knew why but she didn't like seeing Melissa suffer especially since people were being reunited right in that very room. It must have been a heart-breaking thing to have to witness. That's when Christina remembered a tracking spell. She made her way over to Melissa and explained her idea.

"How would that work I don't have anything of his,"

"He gave you the necklace didn't he?"

"Yes,"

"Then it should work just fine,"

"Okay,"

Melissa shakily took the necklace off for the first time ever and watched with baited breath as Christina recited the spell.

At first, Melissa was worried it hadn't worked as the necklace remained limp in her hand.

Just as she was about to give up the necklace began to glow, rising out of Melissa's palm and floating through the air.

Melissa took off after it determined to find her husband.

…...

* * *

 **Whew, that was a lot of work. So, what did you think? What is Vlad planing? Will Melissa find her husband and what will happen then? Most importantly, who caught the Disney reference? Please leave a nice long review and I'll see you guys next time.**


	24. Chapter 24

Melissa bounded down the street following the necklace. The closer she got the brighter it glowed. Along the way, she passed the search groups who looked at her in confusion. Why wasn't she at the school? What was with the necklace? However, any of their questions fell on deaf ears. Nothing, nothing was going to stop her from finding her husband. Nothing. She barely registered when the paved streets gave way to a dirt path. Melissa smelt salt in the air. The beach. It was leading her to the beach. She was so close. She could feel it inside. Then the necklace dropped into her palm.

What?

"No, no,"

Okay, she needed to take a step back and survey her surroundings. It would do her no good to freak out since she was so close.

"Think, Melissa," she grumbled.

From where she stood on the beach Melissa could see the docks. A few fishing boats were in the harbor but not much else. Turning to her right, Melissa spotted the swimming area. To her left a few restaurants but nothing that screamed her husband was there. Then, she face-palmed. Drew would've put him in a place where he could gloat. Turning entirely away from the beach, Melissa saw a gray stone building. It was nothing at first glance and she was about to dismiss it but the necklace glowed in her palm. Hesitantly, she took a step forward. She had been through here before. As Mel she had often come here, finding the beach a nice comforting place.

Melissa studied the building before her. It was the backside of the building. It was built to blend in and not attract attention but now that she studied it she could see a few small windows with bars across them. This wasn't the jailhouse. She knew that because she had ended up there a few times. So, what kind of place would bar the windows? She didn't know but she was going to find out so help her. She rounded the building to the equally bland yet foreboding front door and read the sign.

 _New Salem Mental Hospital._

Melissa grit her teeth together. Drew had thrown her husband into a mental hospital. She knew her beloved was in there because the necklace glowed brightly. She had to get in there. She had to save him and all the others that were trapped. She picked the lock and kicked the door open. Before going any farther she put the necklace back in place and grabbed a fallen tree branch for a weapon. She really should have come with a bow and arrows but she had neglected to consider it. This rather large branch would have to do.

The halls were dark. Too dark. Melissa continued on her way carefully. A flash of movement caught her eye and that's when chaos erupted. Klownz. Lots and lots of klownz poured out from the shadows laughing hysterically. Melissa had heard of these creatures. They were known to enjoy and feed off the suffering of others. The king's armies had driven them out of the kingdom long before Melissa was born. Yet, she wasn't the least bit surprised that Drew had them.

She tightened the grip on her branch. She could call for help but what fun would that be? As they neared her she lashed out all the years of acrobatics coming to the forefront of her mind as she twisted. Flipped, kicked and punched her way through. Literally jumping off the walls bashing her attackers with her tree branch and knocking them out cold as she worked her way down the hall. She had relentlessly beaten so many of them that the branch broke in two. Oh, well. Finally, after slugging the last of them she rushed down the hall to the very last door where Dick was trapped. Melissa stopped to catch her breath when she saw the name on the door in front of her Grayson, Richard. She had picked the lock and was reaching for the handle when the klownz surrounded her. They giggled as they reached for her. In response, she balled her fists, determined to take out as many as she could. All of the sudden the door behind her was kicked open with a loud bang as it hit the wall. A black & blue blur streaked past her to start to take the klownz apart with precision that was enviable. Once the last of the klownz had fallen to the ground in a mangled heap, Melissa got a good look at who'd come to her rescue.

She was not the least bit surprised to see it was her husband whom she was able to recognize even under the messy, uncut black hair and week-old beard. He no longer looked the part of a dashing knight but Melissa could have cared less as he swept her off her feet and held her close when he set her down she said:

" Richard, you know I love you but you could really use a shower and a change of clothes," Melissa smirked as she surveyed the worn-out tracksuit her husband was wearing.

"Okay, Honeybee, I can take a hint," Dick replied as Melissa led him out into the sunshine and back to the school.

…...

Melissa enjoyed her job in the gardens of the castle. Tending to the plants and entertaining the other gardeners was always fun. Especially when they dared her to do crazy things like right now. She stood under the low hanging branches of an apple tree waiting for her signal.

"Now,"

Melissa jumped up grabbing the branch hanging over her head and swinging herself up. She hung there for a moment before swinging herself through the air. She went sailing over the fountain before landing on her feet clear on the other side of the garden.

"Nice job sis,"

"Thanks, Ivy,"

"Melissa, the men are headed out to hunt and they wanted me to fetch the best guide," Frankie announced as she entered the garden.

"That's my cue," Melissa smirked as she left with Frankie.

…...

Christina beamed at Melissa as she returned with Richard. She watched as Melissa led her husband to get cleaned up. It pleased the princess that families were being reunited and that for the moment, only happy tears were shed. All who were willing and able ran to join the search parties while everyone else stayed put. Christina had taken a seat on the stage in order to watch everyone. Some of the kids had pushed through the crowd wanting to see a real live princess. Never had they actually seen her before. One little boy in a bright red shirt and overalls was pushed to the front of the group.

"Go talk to her,"

"I-I can't"

"It's okay, I don't bite," Christina laughed as she descended the stage and joined the kids.

The kids stood quietly. None were sure what to say.

"What's your name?" Christina asked bending down to meet the boy's eyes.

"C-Carter, Your Highness," the boy stammered.

"My name is Christina, it's very nice to meet you, Carter. Now, how would you guys like to join me on the stage and I'll tell you a story?"

"Okay,"

Felix watched astounded as Christina brought the group of kids onstage with her and launched into a fantastical story about a princess and a poisoned apple. Felix never had such a luxury. Despite being a prince he had been deprived of many things as a child. Things like a loving mother who told him stories and comforted him when he had nightmares. Instead, his mother was a wicked woman who once discovered had been stripped of her powers and left weak. She didn't use this as a chance to seek out the light. No, Regina Easton spent all her time teaching Drew shaping him to be just like her.

When it had been discovered that Felix had inherited his mother's magical abilities his father had brought Boodika Le Fey to the castle so that she could guide him to the light as it were. So much time was spent in his schooling that Felix was hardly ever allowed time to play.

He wished he could have,

"Felix, would you like to join us?" Christina called as she had noticed that longing look on Felix's face.

Felix was overjoyed.

…...

Drew and his allies stared down at the map spread across Drew's desk as they tried to figure out what the heroes game-plan was. Red pins marked where Drew's minions were while blue ones marked the heroes movements.

"What puzzles me is why they haven't come after us yet," Drew stated. "They're allowing me time to plan. You'd think they would have come blazing in here already"

"Those fools are probably too scared of us," Moanica quipped.

"That is the single stupidest idea I have ever heard, they have their memories and their powers back!" Drew reminded her.

But still, what could they be up to?", Drew wondered out loud in a calmer tone. "Our agents only report that the weaker commoners are cowering in the school, under the protection of Prince Duncan and my Princess. Several others have been seen running around town like idiots, searching for who-knows-what."

"The Sheriff's deputies and a few others are guarding the hospital", Vlad pointed out.

"They're fools and of no concern to me", Drew said dismissively. "I'm more worried about Shaggy and his friends, the Sheriff, and that street-rat Melissa. They're up to something, and who knows what they could learn if they keep meddling!"

Just then, the leader of the klownz who was guarding the asylum and the jail. The usually vicious, creepy grin on his face was nervously sheepish as he chuckled nervously.

"Sorry to interrupt, Boss, but...well..."

"Spit it out, you grinning circus reject!", Drew snarled, making the klown flinch.

"The Sheriff and those strangers barged into the jail. They fought through all the klown guards and freed all the convicts, then locked up my klownz!"

"What next?!", Drew snarled, and Vlad stifled his chuckle. He knew what the heroes were doing. The Drew and the others weren't capable of understanding the way 'heroes' think, so they were a step or two behind. And it was about to come back to bite them.

"Th-th-there's m-m-more, Sir", the klown stammered, trying to keep the signature creepy grin of his kind. "Th-that street kid, the girl? She m-m-managed to break into the asylum and free the detective. Together they beat the rest of my klownz and free the rest of..."

"YOU CLOWN-COLLEGE DROP-OUTS ALLOWED A FEW DO-GOODERS TO FREE ALL YOUR PRISONERS?! GRAAAAUUUUGH!", Drew roared as he blasted the klown with dark-magic lightning, pinning him to the wall as he continued to blast the screaming fool until he was little more than a charred corpse. Torq gulped with fear, knowing that could easily happen to him, or any of them.

"Was that really necessary?", Vlad asked, unfazed by Drew's display of power.

"He may have been a giggling fool, like all his kind", Moanica drawled. "But the klownz have been useful to us."

"They're expendable. That's why I had them serving as guards for the jail and asylum", Drew growled. "Now we know what they've been up to, and why they haven't moved against us yet; they were looking for reinforcements!"

"My dear Mayor Easton", Vlad said, shaking his head slightly, like a teacher to a stubborn, short-sighted student. "The curse separated many loved-ones. The heroes were more concerned with reuniting everyone, like the bleeding hearts they are. Once done, they will most likely pool their resources and try to figure why we are all still in this town rather than back home. They will make the safety of the people their top priority, followed by solving this mystery, before going out of their way to come after us."

"They still have no clue about the spell that has kept all of us here, and certain other entities out, from the very beginning", Moanica reminded them all.

"You had both better be right!", Drew growled.

…...

Melissa had been given a very important mission by Draculaura. She was ordered to find out the truth. Find out what was really happening. Uncovering secrets were Melissa's special talent or at least she thought so. Donning her worn-out cloak and old work dress, Melissa ventured into town. Taking a job in the marketplace, Melissa kept her eyes and ears open. She, like everyone else, was surprised by the knights that rode into the market. She watched them. Knights from the Crystal Cove Kingdom. She watched and listened intently as they passed her booth.

"Drew has allies everywhere. Keep a lookout,"

 _Allies? Interesting._

Chatty customers were a big help to Melissa. Through them, she learned of a zombie and an orc that had taken up residence in the tavern as of late. Melissa had a hunch that this had to do with the turmoil and unrest that was plaguing the kingdom. The king was dead. Prince Norville had been thrown into the dungeon, Prince Drew had taken over and was forcing the rightful heir to the throne, Princess Christina into marriage

This all seemed planned. It was no mere coincidence that all this had occurred after the departure of Alpha Clawdeen, Prince Duncan and, Prince Felix. There was no way that it wasn't planned.

"They receive messages daily,"

"They're rough looking,"

"They keep to themselves,"

She had to get into the tavern. Luckily, she knew the owner. So, Melissa went undercover. By posing as a waitress named Lisse she was able to keep an eye on these strangers for several days. Over the course of those days, she noticed a handsome young man in a dark blue cloak also seemed to be watching these strangers. She watched him, wanting to see what he was up to when blue eyes met her green ones and she went back to wiping down the tables. As she did so she thought about what she had learned thus far. Everything that was said about these strangers was true and a tad confusing.

Later on, as she was cleaning the floors she noticed the messenger birds that were headed toward the tavern. She had to act fast. Propping her broom against the wall, 'Lisse' raced outside an arrow was hidden in her cloak

However, before she even had time to launch her arrow and snag her target she was roughly pushed aside by that same blue-eyed stranger.

The bird escaped leaving Melissa angry. Clearly, this stranger was working with the zombie and orc. Melissa spun on her heel to face him.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you to be nice to women?" she spat as he met her fiery glare with one of his own.

"Didn't anyone teach you what treason is?"

"Treason?"

"Yes, treason. I saw you. you were going to collect that message,"

"No, I was going to shoot it. You were the one after the message," Melissa huffed yanking the arrow from her cloak.

"You're kidding, right?", the cloaked man smirked. "You do NOT want to dance with ME, young lady. Trust me. Just surrender."

"Funny", sneered Melissa. "I was about to say the same thing."

Then she lashed out. Throwing her arrow so that it was headed right for her foe. He dodged it. Dropping to the ground before springing back up hoping to punch Melissa but she jumped back, flipping and grabbing a low hanging branch. He followed after her and she smirked as she launched herself after him. Another dodge on his part and Melissa scarcely landed on her feet before he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her backward. Melissa twisted out of his grip and spun through the air as she roughly grabbed his cloak with the intent to snare him with it. However, it broke free. Allowing her to see the colors of Prince Norville's kingdom. She stopped

"You're a knight of the Crystal Cove Kingdom", she said in amazement.

"That's right. What's it to you?"

"I think we're on the same side", she said, showing him Princess Christina's personal seal on the parchment of orders she got from Lady Draculaura.

The stranger snatched it from her hands. He studied it to make sure it was authentic, his eyes growing wide at the sight of Princess Christina's official seal. He gave the parchment back to Melissa before sweeping into a bow.

"I hope you can forgive me for my foolishness," he said.

"I'll think about it," Melissa smirked before adding "Perhaps we should work together?"

"That could be beneficial,"

So, the next morning when the orc and zombie stomped down the stairs and demanded a table 'Lisse' sat them next to a drunken hunter who seemed to out of it to really pay attention to anything the two said. In their ignorance they spoke about everything, neither one realized that this drunk hunter was actually Sir Richard of the Crystal Cove Kingdom in disguise nor, did they notice the notes he often slipped to Lisse when she came to refill his wine.

Indeed, The Zombie and The orc were fools.

* * *

 **The end of this chapter has come. Who else were all smiles when Melissa and Richard were finally reunited? Now, I know you're all wondering why he called her Honeybee instead of Firecracker but I am not telling you. I leave it up to you to figure it out. Let's thank my friend** DRAGONDAVE45 **for his help because without it I would be suffering head trauma. Please leave a nice long review telling me what you think will happen next!**


	25. Chapter 25

After the tavern closed for the night, Melissa and Sir Richard hid behind the bar. Melissa had told Richard about how the zombie and the orc were last to leave nearly every night. They watched as the door blew open. A cloaked figure stepped inside. Judging by the faces of the zombie and the orc they knew this person whoever they were. Knew them and feared them.

The duo couldn't hear what was said but when the figure turned to leave they saw that it was in fact, Drew.

After the zombie and the orc had also departed Melissa was able to release the breath she wasn't aware she had been holding. She stole a glance at Richard and was surprised to see him reach for his sword. She knew what he was thinking and reached out catching his hand in hers before he could grab the sword. He looked at her with a puzzled expression. She shook her head furiously.

"I know what you're thinking and trust me it isn't a good idea. Now, come on Lady Draculaura will be expecting us,"

"Us?"

"Yes, us," Melissa deadpanned "Come on,"

Meanwhile, in the castle at that very moment.

Christina was sitting on her bed in despair, staring at her wedding gown as if it were her executioner. She really didn't want to do this. To spend the rest of her life unhappily married to an evil, wicked man who only viewed her as an object. A trophy.

Drew entered without knocking.

"Chin up, my princess", he grinned. "Tomorrow will be the greatest day of our lives."

"Just keep your promise", she hissed, flinching away from his touch. "If I go through with this, you'll let Prince Shaggy live."

"Of course! Consider it, my wedding present to you", he smirked maliciously. "And as long as we have a 'happy' marriage, he'll stay... relatively healthy."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Well, he DID poison your father with 'killer-of-the-dead', so I can't just let him go, can I?", Drew grinned, his fangs flashing. "And as the new King and Queen, we MUST have an heir to the throne, mustn't we?"

"You're a monster!", she cried tearfully. "No, 'monster' is too kind a title for an evil DEMON like you!"  
"Tut-tut! Get some rest, my love", he smirked. "After all, you need to look beautiful for our people at our wedding, then the nobles at the reception. And then, of course, then the joy of our honeymoon."

He left, leaving her sobbing into her pillow.

"Psst! Christy!"

Christina looked up to see Draculaura, Frankie, Sir Richard, Melissa, Sir Frederick, Ladies' Daphne and Velma, Prince Duncan, and Alpha Clawdeen emerge from the secret passage behind the tapestry.

"We've discovered the truth," Frankie informed her.

"Which is?" Christina asked as she dried her eyes.

"Shaggy didn't kill your father-"

"I knew that,"

"Drew did. It's all a part of his master plan. He planned to kill your father and frame Shaggy to get him out of the way." Fred explained.

"Then he'd be free to marry you and rule a kingdom," Daphne added.

Christina stiffened. Why that slimy good for nothing-

The others watched warily as Christina clenched her jaw and balled her fists. The soft sparkles of her wings turning into flames. She stood ready to ambush Drew and let him have it only for Draculaura and Duncan ton restrain her. The fire had no effect on the Kaiju prince Draculaura, however, had to back away. Duncan could restrain her on his own.

"Shhhhhhhhhh! I know you're angry, and righteously so!", Draculaura whispered to her.

"But the castle is crawling with Drew's goons!", Duncan added. "If you explode, they'll come in to investigate! You can't let on that you know anything or that anyone has been helping you! Or that Clawdeen and I have returned. Understand?"

"Mn-hum,"

So Duncan released her as soon as the flames dissipated.

The group then filled her in on their plan for the wedding tomorrow.

"But you have to pretend that you've given up, that you've accepted your fate", Frankie said. "Drew HAS to think he's won if it's going to work."

"Can you do that, Cousin?", Draculaura asked hopefully.

"Oh yeah", the princess smirked. "I can do that. I can't wait to see the look on his face."

"Good", Duncan grinned. "First thing in the morning, after the Horde guard makes his rounds, we'll free Shaggy and Boodika Le Fey will cast an illusion of him in his cell."

"We'll get him cleaned up and ready to make his appearance", Clawdeen smiled. "Remember, he looks different now; the Moon chose to bless him with a special destiny, but I get the feeling YOU are a big part of it. He's still the man who loves you."

"And I love him", Christina sighed. "I'll be ready."

…...

* * *

Vlad and Drew grinned wickedly as they brewed the potion that would bind Christina's fate to Drew rendering her unable to leave this world without bringing Drew along. Drew eagerly drank the wicked-looking green mixture before he and the rest of his allies set out. Strutting around town like they still owned it. Because of this, the heroes marched metingthem in the center of Main street.

"Surrender Drew before I roast you," Duncan demanded flames buring bright in his mouth.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, lizard. After all, you wouldn't dare harm a hair on the Princess's head. Any harm that comes to me will befall her,"

"You're lying, you slimy little...!", Duncan snarled, not believing it for a second.

"Am I?", Drew smirked. He then opened his mouth, and cut his right thumb on one of his fangs with a small grunt of pain.

"OW!", Christina cried, looking at her right thumb to see the bleeding cut matching Drew's!

"You see?", Drew sneered. "This is still MY town! You may all have your true forms, powers, and memories back; but I and my allies are still the ones in charge here! So all of you had better remember your place!"

"You were always a filthy COWARD, Drew! But to hide behind...!", Duncan growled, only to be cut off by the vampire hitting him with a back-handed fist! Completely surprised, it actually knocked the Kaiju Prince to the ground, where he glared back at drew with emerald fire in his eyes.

"Silence! And stay down in the dirt where you belong, lizard!", Drew sneered, giving Duncan pause as he was about to spring back up. Clawdeen snarled and stepped toward him. "And you stay back, you mangy mongrel! Heel! Be a good little doggy. Now, you're all going to go home and go about your businesses as if none of this ever happened. Do NOT test our patience! As I said, WE are still in charge here. The sooner you simply accept your new lives under my rule, the happier you will all be."  
Drew then boldly walked right past Duncan, Clawdeen, and the others and right up to Christina as she stood next to Shaggy.

"And I'll see you-and our baby-at home later, my love", Drew smirked, making them both gasp.

""Y-you knew...?", Christina began.

"That you're pregnant with the heir to our throne? Of course, I knew! It was all part of my back-up plan."

Boodika smirked so subtly as to not be noticed, While Vlad chuckled behind his 'ally'. He and the others knew there'd been no 'back-up plan'! Just quick reactions and hastily executed contingencies!

"If you think I'm going home with YOU, then think again!", Christina hissed, pulling away from his touch. "We will NEVER give up, not until we find a way to return home!"

"You're wasting your TIME, Princess", Vlad smirked with an arched eye-brow, looking directly at Mystery Inc. "Just accept the inevitable."

"You're still one seriously crazed up fruit loop, Vlad!", Danny said pointedly to the half-ghost warlock.

"You are coming with me whether you like it or not, Christina," Drew hissed as he grabbed the princess by the arm before disappearing with her.

…...

* * *

they reappeared in Drew's house. Christina leapt out of the window only to be caught and trapped by the trees outside the window. Drew rolled his eyes even as the scratches from the wood appeared on his arms. Typical headstrong Christina. He transported Christina back inside.

"I think you'll find you're unable to leave," Drew smirked "Now, you are going to do exactly what I tell you or that furball of yours gets it,"

"Ha, you can't harm him," Christina spat.

"True, I can't but I think you know that this town is crawling with my allies who have no qulams about sending a silver bullet through poor Shaggy's heart,"

Christina was doomed


	26. Chapter 26

Shaggy was freaking out. The love of his life was trapped in a house with a psychopathic vampire. Shaggy had to save her. He had taken a vow to love and protect her and he wasn't backing down. However, everything they had tried for the last several hours had failed time and time again. Oh, the sheer agony it was causing him. It hurt to be able to see Christina through that window. It hurt to see her eyes begging and pleading for help. It was absolute torture to see Drew stand beside her nearly the entire time with his hands all over her. Once he had even made a show of kissing her. With all this rage coursing through his veins Shaggy couldn't help punching the wall when they returned to the school in order to devise a new plan. Fred pulled Shaggy away from the wall he was beating and Daphne sat him down.

After he was seated he snatched Christina's wand from the table. The crystal was so light and cold in his palm that he was terrified of gripping it so tight it broke but he knew he'd be unable to do so if he wanted to. As the tears started anew he mentally scolded himself for not giving it to Christina sooner. This was all his fault. He should've protected her. If only he had done his job.

The rest of the group gave time for the prince to collect himself before they started drawing new plans. It was a simple idea. Weaken the barrier by having everyone fire away at it. Duncan, Danny, Molly, Dani, Felix. All at once. Easy enough. Shaggy kicked himself for not thinking of it sooner.

"But that hasn't worked at all before", Melissa griped. "Drew's wards are too strong, no one can get in. And most of us don't have magic or energy powers, so what good are we?"

"Like, I'm glad you asked, Melissa", Shaggy grinned.

"Energy is energy; whether it's created by nature, magick, or technology certain principals are always true", Velma smiled.

"And YOU, my love", Sir Richard smirked., "are the key to our plan."

"Wait, what?"

…...

* * *

Christina sat facing the window as the sun dipped behind the trees. Hours she had been trapped in Drew's house. Hours she had watched as group after group tried to come to her aid all led by her sweet Prince Shaggy. Hours she had watched them fail time and time again. She could escape on her own if only she were given the chance. Drew's dark magic was powerful but there was always a loophole with these kinds of entrapment spells. At the current moment, however, she had no suck luck since Drew stood over her shoulder, his hand on her back. Christina would have slapped him for it had it not caused her bodily harm.

"Princess, it's time for dinner," he informed her.

"You expect me to cook, don't you?" Christina spat

"No, no, I ordered your favorite from the diner. Come, let's go eat," Drew said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the chair she had been sitting in all day.

He pulled her downstairs into the dining room. Christina rolled her eyes when she saw the rose petals scattered across the floor and the candles on the table. Drew was so very clearly trying to woo her again. He pulled her chair out for her and pushed her in before sitting across from her. Having years of magic studies aided Christina as she inspected the food that was placed in front of her. She checked for potions, poisons and all manner of foul curses before deeming the food safe to eat.

Drew sat across from her as she ate. Christina did her best to avoid his stares. She flinched when he reached across the table and rested his hand on her arm. She wanted to slap him, to punch him to ignite in flames and burn him but she could not. Shaggy would lose his mind if she hurt herself. He had a tendency to be overprotective.

When Christina had finished and pushed her plate away Drew stood from the table. He pulled her chair out for her and grabbed her hand as she stood. He was trying so hard to be romantic. So very, very hard. It drove Christina nuts as he guided her back upstairs. Alarm bells were going off in her head. Oh, she knew what he was thinking.

 _Please. Please do something._

Drew stopped as he pulled her inside the bedroom. He seemed to have gone on high alert. Out of the corner of her eye, Christina could see why. Shaggy was leading another group to attack the barrier.

 _THANK YOU._

Drew roughly pushed Christina inside the room before locking the door with magic, Christina landed hard against the metal bed frame resulting in a bruise on her arm. She smirked as she looked at it that oughta show him.

…...

* * *

Drew stormed outside to see what looked like just about the entire town trying to break through the barrier. All of them led by Duncan who was going at it with his full power. Drew sent a message to his allies to attack the heroes while he handled the barrier. The heroes weren't going to win. Not on his watch.

Meanwhile, Melissa scaled the building directly behind Drew's house. Her bow and arrows strapped across her back while Christina's wand was in her pocket. Her job was simple enough. Get the wand to Christina. With all the chaos out front the barrier was weakening. Not enough for a person to get through an arrow, however. As she got into position on the roof Melissa studied her trusty bow with a smirk. It was the same one she had used so many times before to hunt to provide for her family. Now, it would serve her again.

She tied the wand to her arrow and took her shot. Her arrow flew straight through the barrier and through the master bedroom window landing right next to Christina just as planned.

Back out front, Drew felt something small pierce his barrier in the rear of the house and went to investigate just in time to see Christina smirk at him as she teleported away! Drew clenched his fists anger coursing through his veins as he blasted Melissa who was still on the opposite roof the blast caught her off guard and sent her flying off the roof and crashing into the chain link fence next door. Drew didn't care as he stormed to where the heroes were now celebrating.

"MY child is growing inside you, my Princess! MY offspring will be the first-born and rightful heir to your throne and a constant living reminder of what you and I shared!", Drew laughed maliciously causing the celebration to halt

"You are a fool, Drew!", Boodika chuckled. "When you murdered the King and tried to marry the princess long ago, I created a spell and potion just in case this ever happened!"

"What are you babbling about, crone?!", Drew snarled viciously.

"Because Shaggy and Christina share a love that is True, if they both drink the potion while my apprentice and I chant the spell, and they immediately consummate their Love, then the 'Seed of Darkness' you planted in her womb will be expunged and replaced with Shaggy's 'Seed of Love'; recreating the unborn child as HIS and no longer yours."

"NNNOOOOO! You can't!"

"Yes we can brother and we will," Felix retorted as he handed Shaggy and Christina the vials containing the potion.

"Shall we?" Christina smirked as she popped the lid off her vial.

"We shall,"

Christina wasted no time sending them someplace more private.

…...

* * *

Draculaura and, Howleen had seen Melissa fall from the roof as they had accompanied her. They rushed to her aid when she crashed to the ground. Draculaura held her nose as they neared her. She smelt blood lots of blood. When the came across the fallen Melissa Draculaura very nearly fainted. Criterion blood spilled on the ground and made for a heart-wrenching sight the metal from the fence and speared Melissa. Her arrows were strewn on the ground broken and bloody. Her bow which she cherished so much was damaged. Broken under her. The two girls rushed to find Frankie who was quick to rush Melissa to the hospital.

When Richard heard, he dropped everything. Racing to the hospital he burst through the doors and demanded to see Melissa. A nurse showed him where his wife was. When he saw Melissa he teared up. She was broken and battered. Wrapped in bandages and hooked to so many machines he couldn't tell which wire went where.

"Oh, Honeybee," he choked out as he sat down and took her hand in his.

"She's very lucky, half an inch to the right and she'd be dead," the nurse informed him.

"Will she wake up and will she recover?"

"Yes, but, we don't know when she'll wake,"

…...

* * *

After their mission had been completed, Richard and, Melissa saw each other very often. Richard would stop by the gardens or purposely attend a hunting party knowing that Melissa was the best guide in all the kingdom. He requested permission to stay behind when the other knights returned home to Crystal Cove. He had decided to court Melissa and he didn't like leaving her.

He found her hard at work in the gardens. Melissa loved the gardens. She often felt at home amongst the greenery. He stopped a moment just to watch her. She sat on one of the stone benches with her bow across her lap as she worked to carve something into it.

"Melissa,"

"Richard," Melissa returned without looking up from her work.

She kept her head down if only to fight the blush spreading across her cheeks.

"May I join you?"

"Yes,"

"Melissa, I have something to tell you,"

Melissa finally looked at him. Her green eyes pierced his heart. He couldn't chicken out, not now, after composing himself he began to speak.

"I-I know this is sudden Melissa and for that I apologize but it seems that well, I've fallen in love with you."

"I-I love you too, Richard,"

"Then would you do me the great honor of allowing me to court you properly?"

"Yes, of course,"

Then Richard brought out the necklace.

"If you'd allow me?"

Melissa let him place the delicate piece of jewelry around her neck as he told her what it symbolized.

"You'll never lose this necklace. It's enchanted so that no matter what you do or what happens you'll always have it. Just as you'll always have me,"

Their courtship was a whirlwind. It surprised no one, however, when Richard proposed only four weeks later. Their wedding was small but beautiful. They were married in the forest where Melissa had grown up under her favorite oak tree. Richard's breath hitched in his throat when Melissa was escorted down the aisle by her sisters. Her wedding dress was blindingly white in the sunshine and only served to make her look like an angel. She wore no veil but instead a flower crown made from the whitest roses in the palace gardens.

Richard only managed to pull himself together once she was right in front of him. She smirked at him as the wind blew through the trees and the ceremony commenced. It was short and sweet and they were married before Richard realized that they were actually married. He had promised her, sworn to her that she and her family would never, ever no the pain of hunger again. They would be provided for no matter what happened and he sealed this promise with a kiss pouring all his love into it. It was clear to all how deeply, madly in love they were with each other.

…...

* * *

Richard sat by Melissa never wanting to leave her side. He wanted to be the first person she saw when she awoke and no one else. So he stayed there. Never leaving for a moment.

He fell asleep there only to be woken up by a voice he knew all too well.

"Richard?"

Melissa had woken up.

...

* * *

 **And there you have it. whew, that was a serious pain to write I kid you not. I wouldn't have gotten through it had it not been for the help of DRAGONDAVE45 so let's all give him a round of applause. Now, I'd love to hear your thoughts on what's going to happen next. Will our heroes ever get home? Why is the clocktower guarded so heavily? Will Melissa be reunited with her family? Where are they and what are their backstories. Finally, what's Drew going to do now that his 'backup' plan has more or less failed miserably? Tell me all your thoughts in a review and I'll see you next time**


	27. Chapter 27

Shaggy and Christina returned to the school immensely happy with themselves. Christina was elated she was now carrying Shaggy's child instead of Drew's. As happy as she was, however, they still had a major problem.

How were they going to get home?

The two royals sat down at the head of the long lunch table as they were being filled in. very little progress had been made in the investigation. The only truly good news was that Melissa was awake and expected to make a full recovery.

Then Ghoulia burst in with the urgent news that she wasn't being allowed in the library and the guards Even threatened to maim her or anyone else that tried! This puzzled everyone present before Velma recalled Vlad's comment about time. Clearly, the clocktower was involved somehow but why was it so important and how were they going to get inside?

…...

* * *

Meanwhile,

Drew was not at all happy. His allies listened with flat looks as their leader ranted and raved.

"At least they still can't attack me without hurting my Princess!", Drew smirked confidently.

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Mayor", Vlad grinned. "If what you say about that spell and potion is true, then it will also have severed the Bonds of Entwined Fate spell, as your child was the part of your essence within her."

"WHAT?!", Drew roared, his hands flaring with dark magic. "THAT WAS THE ONLY THING BESIDES MY MAGIC PROTECTING ME! give me ONE good reason not to blast you into oblivion!"

"Because while the spell is broken, the heroes don't know that", Vlad drawled as if it were obvious. "So they still won't dare attack you for fear of harming her."

"You'd better be right", Drew growled, powering down his magic.

Moanica then turned to Torq with a scowl.

"Your goons threatened my Ghoulia earlier today", she hissed. "It better NOT happen again, you toad!"

"They were following orders, you undead brat Torq snarled, having no fear of the zombie queen.

"The orders are to keep everyone away!", Moanica screeched. "If any of your idiots threaten my Ghoulia again, I will personally butcher them and feed them to my zomboys!"

"Try it, you ska...!"

"ENOUGH!", Drew roared, while Vlad and his ghost minions chuckled. "I'm surrounded by idiots. Keep guarding the Clock Tower, and find out what those do-gooders' next move is! Now get out!"  
...

* * *

Nature was her friend. It was the one place Ivy felt comfortable. She felt safe among the trees. She liked to hide in the forest. The forest was her only safe place. Her deadbeat father relentlessly abused her mother until she was black and blue. He would have beat Ivy too if she hadn't escaped out the window. Going to the village elders was pointless because of her father's power. Everyone was scared of her father. Everyone. So, little Ivy decided to run as far away as her legs could carry her. Her father would never find her in the forest. He was a , not a hunter. If someone were to drop him in the middle of the forest he wouldn't survive.

Ivy ran for a long, long time until she crashed into someone. Ivy shook her head and looked at the fallen stranger. Instantly, little Ivy wanted to cry and scream bloody murder. The girl across from her was no human. She was a pasty, white-skinned, red-lipped always grinning klown. Ivy's daddy had told her stories of these crazy creatures to scare her into submission It wasn't uncommon that she had nightmares about them. Now, she was sitting in the dirt across from one. The klown-girl shook her head, blue and red hair flying everywhere as she stood up and dusted off her red and black dress.

"Whoopsie, I didn't see ya," the stranger said as she helped Ivy to her feet.

"It's okay," Ivy said nervously.

"My name's Harleen but I like to be called Harley. What's your name?" the stranger asked cheerily.

Ivy was scared to say at first. Harley seemed to catch on as her mouth dropped into an o shape.

"I ain't going to hurt ya. I know I look scary but I can't help it."

"Pamela but I like the name, Ivy,"

"Nice to meet you. Why were you runin'?"

"To get away from my Daddy, he's mean,"

"You can live with me and Mommy. Mommy's family doesn't like me so we live by ourselves,"

"Oh,"

"Come on,"

Harley grabbed Ivy by the hand and pulled her to a little one-room log cabin. Ivy decided right away she liked the house. It reminded her of a dwarfs cottage. Two large windows were on either side of the door, as she got closer Ivy could see the flowers lining the cabin. Harley opened the door with a grand sweeping gesture before ushering the awe-struck Ivy inside where Harley's mother a tall blonde woman stood over the tiny coal stove trying to make a suitable meal for her daughter. When the woman turned from the stove she let out a startled gasp. Clearly, she was not expecting her daughter to bring someone into their home.

Ivy barely had time to mumbled a hello before Harley launched into a rapid-fire explanation that only her mother seemed able to understand. When Harley finally quieted down her mother turned to Ivy with an unreadable expression.

"Your father hurts you?"

"Yes,"

"So, you ran away?"

"Yes,"

"Can she stay Mama?" Harley eagerly interjected.

"Yes, she may,"

…...

* * *

Melissa was worried and it caused Richard to worry because his wife was supposed to be resting lest she tear open her stitches but there she was pacing the small room they were given to stay in.

"Honeybee, _**please**_ sit down," Richard begged.

"They're still missing, Richard, everyone else has been located but them!" Melissa cried as Richard finally forced her to sit.

"Honeybee, you know they can take care of themselves-"

"I refuse to sit here and do nothing,"

Richard sighed as he joined his wife, resting a calming hand on her back.

"Alright, Melissa, do you remember ever seeing them during the curse?"

"Ivy lived in the woods. Everyone thought she was crazy so they left her alone-THAT'S IT,"

Melissa jumped up only to be pulled back down by Richard.

"You are **NOT** charging into the woods on a suicide mission,"

"Let go of me,"

"No,"

"Why? Ivy needs me!" Melissa cried in frustration.

"And, YOU need to rest," Richard countered. "You're too hard-headed to let Christina heal you herself-"

"She's been busy entertaining the kids-"

"Not to mention, your bow is still broken on two-"

"I have a spare-"

"Your stitches will tear if you aren't careful-"

"I can handle myself-"

"Nuh-uh, you aren't going anywhere alone,"

"Alone?"

"I'm coming with you-"

"We're tagging along," Clawdeen announced from the doorway where she, Duncan and, Danny stood ready for battle.

"What about the Princess?"

"Shaggy hasn't let her out of his sight for the last hour," Duncan explained.

"What about the others that need protection?" Richard asked after some thought.

"Need I remind you we're not the only ones capable of protecting people? With Molly, Clawd, Heath, Abby and Jinafire here no bad guy is going to get in,"

"If Heath doesn't set the place on fire," Melissa muttered.

"That's why Abby's here," Clawdeen smirked.

"Alright, you guys can come along. Safety in numbers," Richard declared after some thought.

"Let's get moving then," Melissa cried grabbing her spare weapon from under the bed.

...

* * *

Little Ivy was still confused although she tried not to show it. How was Harley a klown when her mother was so clearly a human? This question burned inside Ivy as she and Harley quietly played jacks on the floor. Ms, Quinnzel was only a few feet away mending the tears in Harley's dresses. It did not escape her notice that Ivy kept glancing between her and Harley. Everyone who knew of Harley was curious as to how a human woman gave birth to a klown but that was a deep, dark, shameful secret that Sharon Quinnzel would like to forget about.

However, like most things that one wants to forget the awful memories stayed engraved in her mind for the rest of her life.

Some very rude people had questioned her sanity. Why did she keep such a wretched child why not kill it or abandon it to be killed. Why didn't she seek out one of the many magic users and have those awful memories ripped from her mind and erased?

The answer was simple for Sharon.

Harley was HER child. Her precious little girl. If living in poverty, away from everyone else meant she could raise her daughter so be it.

…...

* * *

Richard was just a little paranoid as he and the others trekked through the woods after being given the green light by Christina. What if Melissa tore her stitches? What if she fell and broke something? What if-

"Earth to Bird Boy!" Melissa said as she suddenly appeared right in front of him.

"What I miss?" Richard asked as he shook his head.

"Which way do you think we should go?" Melissa asked impatiently.

Richard looked around. Nothing but trees and bushes for miles. During the curse, hardly anyone set foot here. Peering through the mass of thickly overgrown plants Richard saw what he could only guess were vines but they were moving despite the lack of a breeze. That's when he realized that they were moving on their own. Just maybe...

"Honeybee, your sister is Venus' half-human cousin, right? So she can control plants?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That way!"

So, they set off in the direction of the moving vines as they got closer, however, it became clear that it wasn't just the vines that were moving. No, it was every plant along the path. The group jumped back as a tree with gnarled branches bent over the path trying to prevent them from moving forward. Duncan was quick to act though and set the tree ablaze with a fireball. Any other plants stopped trying to prevent them from reaching their destination after that.

Eventually, they began to hear Ivy's voice. Arguing with someone or something. The strange voice was rumbling, guttural, with hissing undertones, talking with Ivy, trying to convince her to join him...that together they could create a paradise for 'their children' and eliminate all the 'flesh-bags'; that those who were of no use would be fertilizer! Danny paled he knew that voice.

When they reached the clearing where Ivy's little shack stood they saw him. a towering plant-monster

Undergrowth.

Ivy spotted them but made no move that would have given them away. However, she wasn't the only one who noticed their arrival.

Oh, Daddy!", a feminine voice called from behind them. They turned in surprise to see a taller, more exotic version of Venus with deep purple hair and eyes grinning at them. "We have company!"

"Ah, yes, a few of the fleshy 'heroes' and the Ghost King", Undergrowth sneered with an evil chuckle. "I sensed their approach some time ago. Do take some of your brothers and sisters and deal with them, my dear Amanita? I'm rather...busy with our friend here."

"Of course, Daddy", she grinned, leering at Richard and Duncan.

Melissa was quick to step in front of her husband pushing Amanita away from them.

"You best wipe that grin off your face you over-grown weed before I do it for you," Melissa growled.

"Cute, you think you have a chance against me, against US,"

"Run!" Danny ordered when he saw that the plants were creeping up on them.

"NO," Melissa responded fiercely, "Not without Ivy,"

"Are you insane, Melissa?" Clawdeen asked as she braced herself for the fight before them.

"Do you really want me to answer that question?" Melissa snapped as one of the vines tried to trip her.

A battle ensued. Melissa fired so many arrows to ward off oncoming assailants while Richard watched her back. Danny was attempting to attack Undergrowth head-on while Clawdeen and Duncan dealt directly with Amanita who was to busy drooling and be flirtatious to do any real damage to them. Clawdeen was about ready to wring her neck with all the advances she was trying to make.

Danny was perplexed as he dealt with Undergrowth. The normally fearsome plant-ghost seemed distracted. Fearful almost. Danny was quick to use this to his advantage

With Undergrowth distracted Duncan fought his way through the throng of evil plants in order to free Ivy from her thorn-filled prison.

Melissa was growing tired of the back and forth between her and the plants. Much to the surprise of everyone she tore off the red cloak she'd been wearing and whipped out a sword. She took a running leap and proceeded to slice, dice, and mangle many of the plants surrounding them. This action weakened Amanita who drew her power from the plants. She wasn't one to give up, however, and kept Clawdeen at bay using a vine as a whip.

"Is that the only reason you wore a cloak?" Richard asked as Melissa shredded a tangle of vines who were going after Clawdeen from behind,

"Yes," Melissa replied matter-of-factually.

"Isn't that just a blanket?" Danny questioned from his pace overhead

"I made do with what I had, okay?" Clawdeen snapped.

Meanwhile, Undergrowth belatedly realized it was Duncan he was sensing and NOT Belloc. He blasted Danny to the side as he made a grab for Duncan who had freed Ivy and was bringing her to the others.

"Hsssssss! I sense Belloc's power in your boy, and yet you also have the STENCH of humanity!", the plant-kaiju ghost sneered. "So our 'exalted' Kaiju King has desecrated his own race by MATING with a human vermin!"

"Shut up, you overgrown weed!", Duncan snarled, struggling against the vines.

"Hssssss! It was your father who killed my original body, boy", Undergrowth smirked, tightening his grip, making Duncan yelp in pain. "I'm going to enjoy destroying you ssssslowly."

Upon hearing this, Amanita quickly entangled Clawdeen in vines and rushed to her father.

"DON'T DO IT. Daddy, please. I need him! I want him, "Amanita cried like a spoiled brat.

"Are you crazy, my daughter?! Hsssssss! He'ssssss far too dangerousssss!"

"I can control him with my pollen, Daddy! And just imagine how powerful my children with him will be", she grinned wickedly.

"Hmmmmmm...Yessssss! You may have a point, my dear!", he sneered, chuckling. "And such a fate will cause his accurssssed father far more pain and anguish!"

"NO!", both Duncan and Clawdeen yelled. Duncan blasted the huge plant-ghost in the face with a powerful fireball, making him shriek in pain. While Undergrowth regenerated, Duncan broke free with a surge of strength.

"Let's get outta here!", he called to the others as he pushed past Amanita before she could hit him with her persuasive pollen. The others had just managed to free themselves from the plants as he reached them. "Follow me!"

He ran toward the path, breathing a stream of fire ahead of them as he ran, forcing the plants to retreat or get burned. The others followed closely. Richard carried Melissa much to her annoyance. They didn't stop running until they were safely back in the school.

Their sudden arrival startled everyone but especially Molly who was not pleased to see how battered and beaten Danny was. Rushing to him she demanded to know what the heck had happened.

"Well, we had a run-in with Skulker," Danny chuckled sheepishly as the onsite medical staff forced him to sit down so they could treat him.

"You expect me to believe the worlds worst hunter did THIS?" Molly asked pointing to the head wound Danny hadn't known about until that moment.

"No,"

"THEN WHAT HAPPENED?" Molly screeched causing Christina to shoot her a warning glare.

"Undergrowth happened,"

" _ **WHAT?"**_

Now, Danny had everyone's attention as he informed them all about what had just transpired. Undergrowth always had the same plan but that wasn't the cause for concern. Undergrowth himself was. A ghost so powerful, so blood-thirsty put everyone in danger. At that moment Undergrowth and his daughter became their top priority.

…...

* * *

Meanwhile, Skulker was informing Drew of the heroes current whereabouts.

"You incompetent IDOT. You let them get away. Give me ONE reason I shouldn't burn you to bits," Drew snarled.

"Because I learned something you'll want to know,"

"Which is?"

"Undergrowth's here,"

This news worried Drew. Undergrowth was a threat to his plans. Not to mention too powerful to be free. He must have gotten swept up in the curse by mistake because there was no way Drew would have ever brought Undergrowth here himself.

"I wouldn't worry about Undergrowth, Your Highness. The heroes will deal with him. As soon as they learn of him they'll rush to battle and whatever the outcome it benefits us," Vlad reassured Drew.

"But, my princess-"

"Will be perfectly safe. No one's going to let her risk getting hurt. especially since she's pregnant. And if Undergrowth does away with her mangy werewolf-"

"She'll have no one left but me,"

"Exactly,"

"Keep your guys on the clock tower, Torq. I don't want anyone getting in there," Drew ordered.

"No problem, some of my toughest guys got it covered. But if you'll excuse me, I got a Klown girl ta...have fun with." Torq replied before leaving.

"Charming," Vlad commented with disgust.

…...

* * *

Christina did not want to be here. Out of the safety of her suite. However, she had to be here. She had to keep Drew from discovering what her friends were doing. If he found out well, things would take a turn for the worse. It disgusted her to see Drew lounging on her father's throne as if he owned it. It disgusted her the way he always had his hands on her. The looks he would give her. As much as she wanted to run, to flee, she had to stay put for Shaggy's sake. So, she sat prim and proper beside Drew her hands folded and resting on her lap despite her growing desire to punch Drew's lights out. It did not help the way his eyes raked over her body making her feel naked.

Just as Christina was ready to tell him off trumpets announced the arrival of their guests. Drew stood up and grabbed her by the arm before she could protest.

"We must greet them at the gates, Princess. Queen Moanica will expect nothing less,"

 _The zombie queen?_

Christina had half a mind to burn Drew, however, she settled for getting him to let go of her. Being pyrokinetic had its perks. Drew quickly let go of her once his flesh started to sizzle and blister. He glared at her but she acted like she knew nothing.

Stepping out in the sunshine greatly relieved Christina as Drew had all the castle drapes drawn shut encasing her once cheery light-filled home in darkness. Christina's only escape was her room and of course, her garden where Drew was unable to set foot despite his empty threats to have the greenhouse torn down. He and his followers could do no such thing. Her magic prevented it

looking around she spotted Ivy and a few other gardens taking care of the grounds. Ivy met her gaze as she trimmed the trees and offered a sympathetic smile.

"Back to work," Drew ordered, "I want this castle and all surrounding land in tip-top shape for my wedding,"

Ivy rolled her eyes and turned her back to Drew as she continued with her work.

Christina slyly zapped Drew in response to his treatment of Ivy.

Drew grabbed her wrist in response but before he could say anything the trumpets sounded again. Drew dropped her wrist and turned to face his guests.

Monica sat perched upon her throne with a cruel smile as the zombies struggled to carry it. Anytime they grew shaky and stopped to rest she whipped them prompting them onward. Two zombies behind her carried her banner struggling to hold it upright. The grays, blacks, and greens of it made Christina want to puke. Her father would have never stood for this. In fact, he had been planning to overthrow Moanica and free her subjects for some time.

Directly behind Moanica's was another banner. This one blood red and black was so obviously Drew's Christina was fuming but did her best to remain calm. Her anger only increased when Drew wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him.

"Play nice Princess or poor defenseless 'prince' Shaggy will hang,"

So she was forced to smile and greet her 'guests' before Drew led them back to the throne room where Harley stood having been summoned to provide entertainment. In the far right corner of the room stood Melissa ready with Harley's props. Seeing Melissa gave Christina an idea a perfect idea.

It was time to find out for herself what was going on.

In the meantime, she was content to watch Harley perform. It was fine for a few minutes until Torq decided to trip her laughing about the klown girl. The others including Drew joined in and started circling poor Harley like vultures looking for a good meal. The vulgar names the men called her while she laid helpless on the ground. It pushed Christina to the breaking point but Melissa beat her to it. Tying Harley's trick rope into a lasso she wrangled the men away from her sister while Christina ushered Harley out telling her to seek refuge in the garden since no one could get to her there.

 _ **SMACK.**_

Christina turned back to the group in time to see Melissa fall to the ground clutching her bleeding cheek. Drew had slapped her. The abuse continued as Moanica whipped her repeatedly.

Christina lost it. Bursting into flames with a banshee-like screech she yanked the whip out of Moanica's hands and melted it. With this diversion Melissa made her escape following Harley.

The two sisters hid in the garden where Ivy and Venus tended to their wounds. As dusk fell, Lady Draculaura flew in and handed Melissa a rolled piece of parchment which read:

 _Melissa._

 _I need you to spy for me. Go into town and see what you can find. There are too many unanswered questions and with Drew breathing down my neck I cannot investigate on my own. Please for the sake of my kingdom and my subjects help me. Find out as much as you can then return here in two weeks time._

 _In the meantime, your sisters will stay in the garden where they will be safe from Drew's wretched friends._

 _Go quickly and be safe._

 _-Christina._

"I'll do it,"


	28. Chapter 28

As the heroes gathered around the table to discuss their current predicament Frankie arrived with some most unsettling news. The minions that had once been patrolling the streets were now nowhere to be seen and the clock tower was now being guarded from the inside.

"They know Undergrowth's here," Velma stated bluntly.

"Cowards," Duncan huffed.

"The town needs to be protected regardless," Christina replied, "Split into groups and patrol the town in sectors. Understood?"

"Yes,"

"Good,"

"Let's go!" Melissa declared as she stood only for Richard to grab her arm.

"You aren't going anywhere. You need to rest,"

"I'm fine," Melissa protested.

"You need to rest,"

"I'll rest when I'm dead,"

"I don't want that to happen anytime soon, please, stay put for me?" Richard softly begged, holding Melissa by her shoulders.

Melissa sighed in defeat, "Fine, I'll stay here,"

"Thank you,"

"Stay safe," Melissa said as the groups got up to leave.

"I will,"

…...

* * *

The town was eerily quiet and seemingly void of life. The only sound for miles was the wind and the occasional mouse but even they had all but vanished. As unsettling as this was Richard pressed forward secretly hoping to stumble upon wherever Harley was so that he could cheer up Melissa and be one step closer to reuniting her family.

He took all the side roads and alleyways in order to stay out of sight. He used the shadows to his advantage. He thought this would keep him safe just like Melissa wanted him to be but there was something or rather _someone_ lurking in the shadows with him, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

" _Richard,_ "

Richard froze. With his back against the wall, he stood completely still. Something knew he was there and from the sounds of the footsteps, they were getting closer and closer. He was roughly yanked out of the shadows before being blinded by the sunlight. He had hardly any time to adjust before something was blown into his face causing him to cough as it tickled his nose and settled into his hair.

Then nothing but blissful ignorance as his mind clouded over.

"Huh, that was almost too easy. The silly human was no match for my pollen,"

…...

* * *

Danny had taken to the skies in search of anything really, people animals anything that needed his help. He knew how dangerous Undergrowth could be and he didn't want anyone to be caught in the middle of it. While in the skies he kept an eye out for Venus. She had yet to be found and with her being a plant monster she was in even more danger than most.

He spied Venus or at least he thought he saw her. With so many plants creeping in it was really hard to tell. He dropped to the ground following Venus closely. He was sure it was her. The pink was a dead giveaway.

"Venus, we've been looking for you. Where are you going?"

Venus didn't respond and continued on her way.

"Hey! Venus! Venus? Are you alright?" Danny asked as he jogged to catch up to her.

Danny was taken aback as vines wrapped around his legs throwing him off balance and onto the ground. The more Danny struggled the tighter the vines became.

"I wouldn't struggle if I were you, Danny," Amanita purred, "They'll only get tighter,"

"You are-"

"Beautiful? Talented? Graceful?"

"Demented,"

"You won't think that way in a few moments,"

"I don't know what you're planning but-but,"

As the pollen rained down on Danny it became harder and harder for him to think. Then nothing but bliss.

Seeing that the pollen had taken effect Amanita cut Danny loose.

"Now, go wait in the greenhouse," she ordered.

Danny obeyed without a word.

…...

* * *

Clawd and Deuce were quite the team. The sheriff and his deputy roamed the town looking for anything really just as the others were. Just as the others had the duo found nothing. While they were patrolling the beach they were snared in a carefully placed net made of vines stronger than steel, lined with purple buds which burst open releasing Amanita's pollen. As the two struggled to get loose Amanita approached with a sly grin on her face.

"Back off you overgrown weed before I turn you into a statue!" Deuce warned.

"You wouldn't do that to me, Deuce, you love me too much,"

"I-I d-do n-n,"

"Come on Deuce, fight it! For Cleo!" Clawd urged, trying to talk some sense into his best friend.

Deuce put up a valiant effort but it was in vain as he too fell under Amanita's spell. With Deuce taken care of set her sights on Clawd who continued to struggle against the net. Amanita let him struggle until he wore himself out. As soon as he had stopped she blew her pollen into his face with a grin.

Now, for Duncan.

…...

* * *

Duncan was patrolling near the edge of town. The plants stayed far far away from him fearful of his fire. He was almost ready to return to the school and report his findings.

"HELP ME. SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE,"

Duncan sprung into action racing into the nearest alleyway he saw a woman getting attacked by the plants. They were wrapped around her seemingly intent on dragging her into the forest and she couldn't get free. He was quick to come to her rescue, burning and slashing the plants until they were nothing more than a salad.

"Are you okay miss?" Duncan asked.

"I am now, Duncan,"

The woman's hood fell away to reveal Amanita Nightshade much to Duncan's horror. He'd fallen right into her trap without even knowing it. He backed up intent on getting away only to be caught and restrained by his friends who were already being controlled. Duncan's reluctance to hurt his friends is what gave Amanita all the time she needed to blow the powder in his face.

…...

* * *

An hour passed before Abby suggested a search party. The idea was agreed on quickly seeing as how frantic a certain werewolf and vampire duo had become. The girls who volunteered quickly lined up with Christina following suit.

"WHOA, Like, hang on ladies. I believe it would be best if you stayed behind and let the gang handle this, okay?" Shaggy cried.

"Our guys are missing and you just want us to stay put?" Draculaura huffed.

"Yes,"

"No way,"

Shaggy looked at Christina, silently begging for her help. If anyone knew how to calm the riled girls it was her. He watched thankful as she managed to calm their frenzied minds by promising that if the gang needed help they'd let them know and so one by one the girls took their seats until was the only one left standing.

"Christina, like, you need to stay here too," Shaggy gently explained.

"But why?" Christina asked, "I can take care of myself,"

"Yes, I know you can but do you like, really wanna risk the baby?"

Christina knew she wasn't going to win this argument so she relented, pressing a kiss to Shaggy's cheek before he left.

Having nothing better to do, Christina decided that the best course of action was to take a much-needed nap. She came upon this conclusion when she realized she couldn't walk three steps without being followed.

 _Please stay safe Shaggy._

… _..._

* * *

Shaggy did not like being away from Christina but it was his duty to find his missing friends. He and the gang scavenged the town hoping to find something, anything that pointed to their whereabouts. All they found, however, were a few dead plants and some discarded trash.

They happened upon the greenhouse where they discovered their friends in a trance. Sneakily, the gang entered the greenhouse and crept to where the boys were held.

"Guys?" Shaggy whispered.

"They can't hear you, Your Highness," Amanita cackled as she was lowered by the vines acting as her throne.

"Release them!" Shaggy demanded.

Amanita appeared to think this over before she said: "No, they're mine now. Just as you'll be momentarily,"

"Run, Shaggy!" Daphne yelled as she realized what Amanita meant, "You too sauiFreddy,"

"Hm, I think not," Amanita said as vines entangled Shaggy and Fred.

Velma turned to see that it was Venus who had trapped her friends.

Her eyes were clouded-controlled she was one of them now. Velma, Daphne, and Scooby made a break for it as Amanita began to brag. They couldn't save their friends by themselves they'd need help.

…...

* * *

Daphne, Velma, and Scooby charge through the door and slam it behind them breathlessly. Everyone crowded around them in concern, asking many questions at once.

"What happened?"

"Did you find them?"

"Girls, Scooby, where are Shaggy and Freddy?", Christina asked worriedly as she entered the room having woken up from her nap.

"Yes, we found them", Daphne panted, still catching her breath. "In Venus's greenhouse."

"But Amanita Nightshade found US", Velma added, also breathing heavily. "And it looks like Venus is being controlled, and the guys were all spaced out, not even struggling."

"Rey have 'Reddy and Raggy!", Scooby whimpered.

"WHAT?!", Christina cried angrily, her wings starting to spark.

"Amanita bragged that in an hour or so, she'd be fertile enough to take...'seed' from all the guys. And Clawdeen?", Velma continued, looking to the growling werewolf. "She said she was going to start with Duncan."

"I'm gonna PULL that weed!", Clawdeen snarled, about to charge out the door...until Christina placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We're going to save them, Clawdeen", she said. "But we need a plan and we'll need help. Find Abby, Frankie, Molly, and Robecca. Draculaura? You stay here with Howleen to protect the children and elderly."

"What about me?", DJ asked. "I wanna help! Those guys are my friends, and so are all of you."

"No, DJ", Christina said. "As a guy, you'd be as vulnerable to Amanita's pollen as the rest of them."

"She's right, Love", Robecca said, kissing her boyfriend warmly.

"Amanita has Richard?" Melissa asked as she entered the room, "Christina, heal me now 'cause there's no way I'm staying here,"

"Very well, Melissa," Christina replied as she healed Melissa's wounds, "Now, let's go,"

…...

* * *

Princess Christina wasn't the least bit happy. Reports of a very large boar destroying crops had reached the castle. Her father had taken immediate action. The hunting party had left that morning, led by her father and Captain Clawd. She hadn't been allowed to join them.

"I don't vant you getting hurt, Christina," her father had said.

Well, Christina wasn't just going to sit and do nothing!

Locking herself in her room she changed from her dress into a loose fitting blouse, pants, and boots. Something far more suitable for hunting.

"Sorry Father," Christina whispered before sneaking out of her room.

Making use of the passages hidden in the castle, Christina was able to find Melissa without being seen.

"I take it you weren't allowed to join the hunting party either?" Christina observed.

"It's too dangerous," Melissa said mocking the men who refused to let her join them.

"Want to prove them wrong?" Christina smirked.

"Do I ever!" Melissa replied.

Christina watched as Melissa gathered her arrows and her bow. Slinging her quiver across her back Melisa turned to Christina with a devious smirk.

"After you, Princess," Melissa said as she opened the secret passage that led to the outside.

"And where do you think you're going?"

The two girls froze and turned to see Clawdeen emerge from another passageway.

"Out?" Melissa sheepishly offered, trying in vain to hide her weapon.

"Yeah, no. you two are going out to hunt," Clawdeen replied.

"Okay, fine you caught us," Christina admitted.

"I'm comin' with you," Clawdeen declared.

"Wait, you aren't going to rat us out?"

"No way. Now let's show the men how it's done. Shall we Ladies?"

"We shall,"

Even though the woods were dense and they traveled on foot Clawdeen was able to quickly pick up the boar's trail. So, they marched on pushing low hanging branches from their path, stepping over tree roots and trying their best not to be seen. Christina shuddered to think what her father would do if she was caught. He'd probably lock her in a tower for far longer than Rapunzel. Or worse, lock her out of the library!

"You okay, Christy?" Clawdeen asked as Christina sighed.

"Yes, I'm just-"

"Picturing being locked out of the library?"

"How did you-"

"It's your favorite place," Clawdeen replied.

"Other than the greenhouse," Melissa added.

Christina opened her mouth to respond but she never got the chance as screams for help reached their ears. The girls threw all sense of safety to the wind as they broke into a hurried sprint toward the screams. Once they'd broken through the trees they saw the source of the cries. A small, terrified boy with his back pressed against the boulders near the river. The boar which was larger than reports made it out to be appeared ready to tear the poor child to shreds. Christina acted quickly lifting the child out of the way as the boar charged and smashed into the boulder. Christina held the child close and covered his eyes as Clawdeen advanced upon the boar which showed no fear. Melissa attacked from the side firing a handful of arrows into the boar. Piercing it in the side and immobilizing it as it fell. Clawdeen took this moment to pounce and slashed it's throat clear open.

"Well, that thing has enough meat on it to feed the farmers for two months," Clawdeen announced.

"Thank you, Princess," the relieved child squealed in relief.

"You're welcome,"

Thundering hooves announced of the royal hunting party, led by Christina's father and followed by the parents of the saved child.

"Christina. Vhat are you doing here young lady?"

"Hunting?" Christina squeaked.

"Go back to the castle NOW,"

"Yes, Sir,"

Christina was in trouble

...

* * *

 **NOW, THAT WAS A PAIN TO WRITE. Please review and make me fill better.**


	29. Chapter 29

***Inhales deeply* I'm going to try. I'm ready to finish this story but I can't finish it if I don't try. Will this suck? Most likely but bear with me.**

… **...**

* * *

"one,"

"Two,"

"Three,"

Christina kicked open the door to the greenhouse with Melissa and Clawdeen following behind her. Amanita hissed in frustration while Clawdeen growled. They'd caught Amanita just as she was beginning to peel Duncan's clothes off.

"Back away from my husband before I gut you, you weed," Clawdeen growled.

Amanita laughed coldly, "You girls can't hurt me,"

"Wanna bet?" Christina smirked, lifting her wand as Clawdeen extended her claws and Melissa readied her bow.

"You'll have to get through them first,"

The girls gasped as their entranced loves surrounded Amanita protectively.

"Get them, boys," she ordered harshly.

"What do we do?" Melissa frantically whispered.

"We have to fight them,"

"Fight them?"

"Yes, Fight them," Christina repeated.

"But-but-but-"

Richard drew his sword.

"We have no choice.

"I don't like this," Melissa muttered.

But Christina was too busy fighting Shaggy at this point to respond. She ducked as he swiped at her with his claws and leaped back as he tried to grab her. When he swung at her she sidestepped him. During it all, she tried to reason with him.

"Shaggy, I know you can hear me! Snap out of it! You know you don't want to hurt me!"

All she got in response were animalistic growls and snarling.

Not far away, Clawdeen was having the same problem with Duncan who kept trying to incinerate her.

Next, to her, Melissa was dueling with Dick.

"Richard please!" she pleaded.

Having no weapon no sword of her own and unable to get distance melissa's only chance was disarming him which wasn't an easy task.

"Christina! This isn't working!" Melissa yelled as she did a hasty backflip.

"SWITCH THEN," Christina ordered.

Clawdeen and Christina switched but Melissa was left fighting Richard. He swung she ducked. He came at her and she somersaulted away. There was nothing within her immediate reach she could use to gain height. Melissa was running out of steam and fast. Richard took this opportunity to kick her in the ribs. Christina had healed her but she was still sore in places her ribs being one of them. This blow sent her flying. Before she could get up Richard pinned her on the floor He raised his sword

"Richard, Please," Melissa begged.

He didn't relent and Melissa was running out of time. In one swift motion, she knocked the sword from his hands before kneeing him in the gut causing him to fall on top of her. She grabbed him by the shoulders as she tried to reason with him. But his eyes were so clouded with malice that she was beginning to lose hope.

"I love you, Richard, please remember,"

Then she kissed him with tears running down her face. If she was going to die she would at least kiss her husband a final time.

Then slowly, he started to kiss her back. She melted only pulling away when the need to breathe presented itself.

"Richard?" she whispered as they separated.

"I love you more, Honeybee,"

"True Love's kiss breaks her control!" Melissa yelled.

Hearing this, Clawdeen and Christina switched back

Amanita screamed as her control over the guys.

Christina flinched and looked away as Clawdeen ran Amanita through resulting in an explosion of sap and the rest of the guys and Venus snapping out of it.

...

* * *

"I'm fine!" Melissa grumbled.

"You are not fine," Richard declared, carrying his wife back to the school.

"Ugh,"

"Guys, we've got to hurry before Undergrowth learns what happened to Amanita," Christina urged.

"She's right," Danny called, flying above them.

"We've got a plan right?" Melissa wondered.

"Yes, we do," Duncan grinned.

…...

* * *

Once back at the school Richard ordered Melissa to go back to bed until she could be looked over by the medical team. She begrudgingly followed his orders and laid down on her cot in the tiny classroom turning her face to the window watching as the search and rescue teams resumed their patrols while other groups prepared for Undergrowth's impending hissy fit.

She wanted to be out there helping but heaven forbid she move a muscle. She was never good at being still even as a small child she was never still. Playing outside in the wildflowers, picking berries, wading in the stream. Jenny tried to teach her how to sew but she wanted to learn archery instead.

Laying in the bed now, she fidgeted but didn't leave the cot. When she finally began to relax she let her mind wander

 _Hear this song and remember, soon you'll be home with me..._

She had no idea where she'd heard that song. This lullaby that liked to creep up on her always in the back of her mind. She didn't know where it was from or how she knew it considering how she'd been found. In a basket floating downstream. She was barely a week old when Ivy, Jenny and, Harley took her in despite their financial struggles.

 _Where is my birth Mother?_

 _..._

* * *

 _Ugh, I'm so bored!_ Melissa thought to herself.

She didn't know how long it had been or how long she had until the green terror struck but she wasn't staying still any longer. Slowly, quietly she stood and eased the window open grabbing her bow and a quiver full of arrows before slipping outside in the process. Her jeans caught on some debris as she stepped into the alleyway but she didn't let it slow her down. The cuff of her jeans tore exposing her birthmark but she continued sticking to the back roads and alleys to avoid being seen.

It seemed someone had the same idea, someone, Melissa recognized.

"Isabella?" what are you doing sneaking around?"

"I could ask the same of you, Mel" Isabella smirked pulling her bright red cloak tighter around her shoulders.

"I'm supposed to be on bed rest,"

"You could never sit still,"

"Nope, Now, why are YOU out here?"

"I'm searching for someone very special to me,"

"You don't trust the search parties to find them,"

"That's right,"

"Good luck, Isabella,"

"Thank you, Mel,"

And with that, the two sneaks parted ways. Isabella turned to watch as Mel retreated down the ally only to gasp.

"Avalon!"


	30. Chapter 30

Melissa quietly stalked the streets, she needed to find her sister! She refused to sit still while Harley was unsafe and out here alone but she had to stay out of sight if her disappearance was discovered Richard work go into a panic. Melissa shook her head. It seemed her husband had forgotten how capable she was. All her life she had risked her neck to provide for her family. Many a night she had eaten nothing but berries to survive. She'd hunted to provide meat but with scarcely enough money to buy salt they hadn't eaten meat often.

Even during the curse, she had her own way of surviving. That's how she met Isabella.

...

* * *

"Stop her!"

"Thief!"

"Scoundrel,"

Her worn boots slapped the asphalt kicking up dirt and debris. This much trouble for a loaf of bread?

"Got eat to live got to steal to eat,"

Turning a sharp corner as the rain began to pour she ran right into detective Grayson.

"Really couldn't help yourself could you Mel?" he asked, cuffing her.

"Hey, you're only in trouble if you get caught,"

"And what are you?"

"In trouble," Mel grumbled as the detective put her in the back of the police cruiser.

After a short ride, she found herself in one of the cells at the county jail. Mel shrugged; she'd ended up here before. At least she had a roof over her head and food to eat. Of course, the food was cold oatmeal but who was she to complain? For the first hour, she entertained herself by doodling on the wall with a charcoal stump. Right as the stump was no more Detective Grayson arrived with a woman in cuffs.

"Mel, Isabella, Isabella, Mel," he said as he unlocked the cell door and marched Isabella inside, "Have a nice night ladies,"

The two looked at each other, realizing they'd be stuck here the next few days together.

"How'd you end up here, you're what fifteen?" Isabella questioned.

"Sixteen," Mel corrected, "Got caught stealin' some bread. You?"

"Took some money from work," I don't get paid enough to make ends meet," Isabella sighed.

"Most people in this town don't," Mel nodded, leaning against the wall.

"Except the mayor and his wife" Isabella shook her head, "I swear something's going on here," she muttered.

Mel shrugged, turning her eyes to what she'd drawn. A flower, a rose. Squinting at it, she swore it looked almost familiar to her. She shook her head when pain shot through it.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a headache," Mel replied.

"Maybe you should lay down?" Isabella kindly suggested.

"Nah, I'm fine," Mel replied, failing to suppress the yawn that escaped shortly after this statement.

"You don't sound like it," Isabella smirked.

"Fine, fine, I'll take a nap but don't eat all the food when it gets here,"

"Wouldn't dream of it,"

...

* * *

Melissa was caught off guard when she was grabbed from behind and spun around. The defiant snarl she had prepared died when she saw that it was Richard who had grabbed her. He didn't look happy with her but beneath the anger, Melissa saw relief and love.

"I told you-" Richard began.

"To stay put-" Melissa interjected.

"You're still sore and-"

"It's dangerous-" Melissa rolled her eyes.

"Undergrowth could attack-"

"At any time and even though-"

"You want to fight-"

"It's not a good idea," They finished in unison.

Melissa found it funny Richard, however, did not. He picked her up once more and started sprinting through the streets when he saw the mass of thorn-covered angry-looking vines that were starting to appear. A sign that Undergrowth was coming. Soon, there was a crowd as the search parties and Isabella joined in the mad dash to the school. Once everyone was safely inside, Draculaura slammed the door behind them. Locking it tight. Glancing around, Melissa could see the same had been done for the windows as the entire building was locked safely beneath a magic shield courtesy of Christina.

She and everyone else with powers were dressed for battle and ready to fight. The only exceptions were, of course, Venus and Ivy who could be affected by Undergrowth. Instead, they were to remain at the school and protect the others.

"Ahem," Melissa coughed, reminding Richard that he was still holding her.

Once back on her feet, he took her bow and arrows from her.

"You aren't getting these back until you're a hundred percent better," He told her when she began to protest.

"Fine," she huffed, stomping away to join Ivy at the window.

"I know that look," Ivy smiled at her younger sister, "You're annoyed,"

"Yup,"

"Lissa, Lissa, Lissa, always moving never stopping just like when you were a kid,"

"I can take care of myself,"

"I know,"

"Richard seems to have forgotten it,"

"He's just worried,"

"I know,"

* * *

"Everyone clear on the plan?" Christina asked.

"Yes, Princess," came the unified response, the sounds of their marching feet the only thing to be heard for miles.

"Like, I still think you should've like, stayed behind," Shaggy gently protested, pulling Christina to his side.

"And, how did that work out last time?" Christina questioned before kissing his cheek, "I'll be okay,"

The group stopped once they reached the vines which slowly, menacingly, took the shape of Undergrowth who wasted no time in lashing out at them.

But they were ready.

Abby fired at Undergrowth's base locking him in ice while Heath burnt all the budding roots before he could reform himself. Duncan, Danny, and Molly took to the skies spinning around the raging plant kaiju as they blasted him with the full strength of their powers. Christina and Shaggy did away with the plants that tried to come to Undergrowth's aid, Shaggy by slaughtering them and Christina by frying them to ash The princess kept an eye on Shaggy who insisted he come for her protection. Who needed protection? Certainly not her. Little by little Undergrowth shrank until he was once again a manageable size.

The group parted, letting Christina work her magic as she turned him back to what he'd been during the curse, a lifeless twisted tree which she then let Duncan burn to ash.

Without his influence, all the evil plants turned to withered husks blowing away in the breeze.

No one celebrated Undergrowth's defeat. They were all exhausted. Slowly, they trudged back to the school yawns escaping. However, short the battle was it had taken a lot of their power.

* * *

Drew and his allies looked on expectantly when Johnny's shadow phased through the wall.

"Well?" Drew growled.

He had never been able to talk with much less understand shadow spirits, not like his mother or Felix could.

"Undergrowth has been defeated," Johnny declared.

There was a cry of silent relief. They hadn't needed to worry about the raging weed after all. The heroes had done all the dirty work for them just like Vlad said they would. Now, they could focus on making sure the heroes didn't discover their other secret. The thing that was keeping them there.

* * *

"Mel?"

"Yeah, Isabella?" Melissa asked, never turning from the window.

"May I speak with you in private?"

Standing, Melissa followed Isabella out of the room and into a much smaller, emptier one across the hall. She sat in a chair across from Isabella after closing the door.

"I saw your birthmark earlier." Isabella began.

Melissa glanced at her exposed ankle, "So? it's not special, just a star,"

"But it _is_ special,"

"How so?"

"My daughter has that mark,"

"I don't follow,"

"Mel-"

"Melissa, my name's Melissa,"

"Melissa, _you're_ my daughter,"

"What?"

"My daughter was taken by my rivals shortly after her birth. My best men and I confronted them, bested them but it was too late they sent her-"

"Downstream in a basket,"

"Yes, I thought you'd died that river went on for miles and miles and we searched every inch but you were nowhere to be found,"

Melissa was silent.

"After all this time, I've found you. My Avalon,"

Melissa struggled to comprehend what was going on. The room was spinning now, sounds shifting, voices fading in and out.

 _"Soon You'll be home with me"_

Then there was darkness.


	31. Chapter 31

"Christina, maybe you should sit down-"

"What? You think fighting an overgrown weed and his daughter tired me out, Shaggy?" the princess teasingly asked turning to her prince with a soft smile.

"Maybe a little?"

The princess smirked, kissing Shaggy on the nose, "I'm, okay, I promise,"

She returned to the front of the table where a giant whiteboard had been wheeled in. On it was a rudimentary, picture of the clocktower drawn with fading expo markers. Christina grabbed a ruler from the table lightly smacking the board with it.

"The question we need to be asking, WHY are they still guarding the clocktower?"

Molly raised her hand sheepishly, "I thought the question was, why are we still here?"

"I have Robeca and Ghoulia working on that now, the clocktower?"

"Maybe they're hiding something in it?" Draculaura questioned.

"That is a possibility, that's where we found Christina's wand," Fred nodded.

"Could there be something in the library?" Daphne pondered.

"Maybe, but, we'd need someone to find out," Shaggy replied.

"Hey, has anyone seen Melissa?" Sugie suddenly asked.

…...

A few rooms away, Carmen was trying to wake her daughter. She expected the news to be shocking but she hadn't expected Avalon to faint! She shook the girl lightly, trying to wake her.

"Avalon,"

"Avalon,"

Melissa's head felt heavy. She was hearing the world through cotton balls. Even her vision was fuzzy when she opened her eyes. The fuzzy shapes slowly sharpened when her eyes adjusted allowing her to see the concerned face of Isabella looming over her. No, it was Carmen. Her name was Carmen the teen sluggishly recalled, sitting up with a hand to her head, trying to ward off the splintering headache. The next thing she knew Carmen-her mother- had thrown her arms around her, apologizing over and over again. Truthfully the teen wasn't sure what to think, say, or do. She was happy of course but confused at the same time. Under the curse, she and her mother had tag-teamed a few times whether it be for food or money and whenever Isabella had an apartment no matter how small and dingy she let melissa crash there.

She supposed that in a way, her mother had been caring for her. Perhaps it was motherly instinct guiding her?

But, right now she had things to work through. She had to find Jenny and, Harley. She had to make sure they were well and safe. If they weren't may God have mercy on those that harmed them,

"What's the matter?" Carmen asked when the two separated. 

"My sister, I have to find her,"

"Then I'll help you," Carmen declared.

Melissa glanced at her confusedly.

"What? I'm up for an adventure,"

"Okay, but, Ivy's coming too,"

"Of course,"

"Now, how do we leave without being noticed?"

"I can handle that,"

"How?" Melissa questioned.

"You mean to tell me the girl who broke out of the jailhouse twice doesn't know how to slip out of a school?" Carmen chuckled.

"It's not that, my husband's watching me like a hawk,"

"He wants you to rest, right?"

"Yes,"

"Then I know exactly what to do,"

Half an hour later the three were slipping out of the school, having pulled the oldest trick in the book. Melissa only hoped Richard wouldn't look under her blankets. 

"Now, to find Harley," Melissa declared once they were a safe distance from the school.

"I've seen her!" Ivy cried.

"Where?"

"During the curse, the Horde came looking for you and Harley-" 

"What? Tell me!"

"She was with them, with Torq, on his bike,"

"WHY?"

"I'm not sure but she seemed attached to him," 

"But, the curse broke, she would've slapped the crap outta him"

"Unless.." Carmen started.

"You don't think-" Ivy added.

"LET'S GO!" Melissa yelled, running to the only place they could be.

The biker bar.

The same place she'd been held and tortured. Now, the same could be the same for Harley and she wasn't having it. she ran like the wind Ivy and Carmen just barely keeping up with her. That side of town was empty all able-bodied minions and lackeys guarding the clock tower for reasons unknown. Meaning it was a clear path to the dingy bar that smelt of smoke and drink. Despite the overpowering stench melissa refused to slow down or stop. The only thing on her mind was Harley and getting Harley to safety.

When she did stop it was because of Carmen and Ivy who seized her by the arms and told her to wait. They needed a plan, after all, they tried to reason. 

"I got a plan," she declared stubbornly. 

"Which is?"

"CHARGE"

She broke free of their grip, charging the door and kicking it down with a loud BANG.

"Help!" came Harley's strained voice from the back room.

the trio charged the back door Melissa kicking it in.

There was Harley half-undressed and dangling from the ceiling, hands tied above her head.

Melissa lost it, jumping Torq, growling and screeching while Carmen worked to undo Harley's binds.

"YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING GREASY-HAIRED-"

"GET OFF OF ME!"

But, Melissa held on for dear life, digging in her heels as if she were in a rodeo.

Ivy took her shot, causing monstrous vines to shoot from the floor nagging the biker when he tried to shake the angered Melissa off. He was bleeding as she had dug her nails in and raked them across his face causing him to cry out.

And, when he finally did throw her off she popped back up and swung, punching him in the gut, knocking him to the wall in time for Ivy to rope him like cattle and drag him across the floor before throwing him into the wall, knocking him out cold.

Carmen had managed to get Harley-who was battered, bruised and, violated-down and dressed. Together, they each wrapped an arm around her and helped her from the bar back to the school where Richard awaited them displeased and stressed.

"I suppose you want me to die of a heart attack?" he asked pointedly.

"No"

"Then why'd you run off again?"

Melissa nodded to Harley, "She needs the doctor,"

Richard relented watching as Ivy and Melissa led Harley to the medical bay. Isabella remained behind looking at him with a small mysterious smile.

"Isabella?"

"Carmen,"

"The thief!"

"The very same,"

"Why help them? They have nothing that could interest you,"

"Ah but, that's where you're wrong," she smirked, "It's a matter of family,"

"What?"

"I'm your mother-in-law, Richard," 

…...

With Harley taken care of Melissa joined the other heroes in their conference room where they were still trying to figure out the reason for guarding the clock tower. Just as they were out of ideas, Robecca burst in Ghoulia on her heels.

"What is it?" Christina asked standing.

"We found the answer!" Robecca cried.

"Well?"

"A time-lock spell! That's why my father never came to help! He's unable to!"

"And we break it by-"

"Repairing the clock. Then we can finally go home!"

"Hexcellent!"


End file.
